The Stilinski Pack
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Second in the Pack Wars cycle, so read it first. The gang faces new threats when a new hunter clan and colony of werespiders come to Beacon Hills. Stiles discovers being an alpha isn't a cakewalk, but he has Derek to help him through. STEREK, SCOTTSON, ISAACA, and Lydia x OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Stilinski Pack**

_**Author's Note**_: Sequel to Pack Wars. If you haven't read that one you'll probably want to.

Right, so I know I said it'd be a few days, but I already have so many ideas I just have to write.

I'm trying my hand at an original character in this fic. The story begins with Stefan, Stiles' twin, who lives across the country in New York.

Stiles doesn't know he even exists, but Stefan knows about him, sort of.

_**Pairings**_: Established Sterek, Scottson, Isaaca, maybe Lydia x OC

ooOoo

Chapter One

Across the United States, far away from Beacon Hills there is a village in New York, a remote hamlet called Crester.

Stiles Stilinski has never been there. He doesn't know about his other family. It had been his mother's doing from the day they were born. 'They' being twins- Stiles and Stefan.

Stefan had lived in the small cottage off the dirt road with his Uncle Kevin almost since his birth. He had been brought there by his mother Felicia Durant. He knew her name had later changed to Stilinski when she'd married his father.

His father... who he'd never known. His brother, a boy named Stiles. Why had his mother brought him here to live with his crazy uncle? Why had she gone to have a life with his father and brother? A life without him...

He wondered sometimes if she'd ever cared about him at all. She'd visited him only once when he was a small boy, but he held it always in his heart, letting his memory return to that day.

"Mommy needs you to be strong," she'd whispered, smiling sadly and placing a hand on his little shoulder. "Can you do that Stefan?"

"Why can't I go back with you where you live?" he'd asked.

Her eyes had become distant and conflicted he remembered.

"Because," she'd whispered. "That isn't your life. You were first. You're the stronger one."

That had confused him. He was the first what? His mother passed away a few months later. His uncle told him cancer had gotten her. It had broken his heart.

The question never went away. He asked his uncle about it one day not long after.

"What did mommy mean Uncle Kevin?"

"What's that my boy?" he asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"She said I was first," he repeated. "The strong one."

His uncle had gotten an uneasy look in his eye. There had been something considering about it.

"Stefan," he spoke heavily. "When your mother gave birth to you... there was another. You have a twin Stefan... his name is Stiles."

The boy had been both shocked and fascinated. It fascinated him even now that he was older that he'd still never met his twin.

Stefan walked over to his little bedside table, picking up the picture on it. Within the frame was his living copy, a teenager with close cropped hair and brown eyes, grinning like an idiot.

"Stiles," he muttered. "You look so carefree. Not like me... serious."

Stefan thought his twin looked something like a comical nut. He wasn't like that at all. He was reserved and thoughtful.

The hair was a difference too. Stiles seemed to wear his hair cut short, or so the picture would suggest. Stefan's was longer and a little messy, but he had almost exactly the same brown eyes.

He put the picture down, recalling how he had come to be here. Uncle Kevin had told him that when he was a little older, when he'd started teaching him the craft.

"Your mother wanted one of you to learn the craft," he'd explained. "To carry on your family's legacy. You must sense that we're not like most people Stefan."

"Do you think Stiles could do the craft too Uncle Kev?"

His uncle had eyed him seriously for a few moments.

"Yes I imagine he probably could. It runs in the Durant blood, so they say. That's why your mother sent you here to me Stefan. Someone must carry on the family legacy as the mage."

The mage was like the head of the coven. That's what the Durants were- a coven, a family of natural born witches.

Stefan's dad hadn't wanted them to learn the craft, or so his uncle said. His dad was a sheriff, and they were terribly practical. Witches weren't practical or predictable.

It was because of this that his mother had struck a comprimise. One of the twins must be sent to her brother to learn the craft. The family legacy must be safeguarded.

"That's what she meant by you're the strong one," his uncle had said. "Stiles seemed so weak and fragile as a baby Stefan. You seemed like you were the healthier twin. She figured you could handle it."

How did that make him feel now? Honestly it made him feel a little bitter and resentful. Handle what- growing up away from his parents and his twin brother?

He envied Stiles in a way, wondering if his twin knew just how lucky he was... wherever he was. Stefan didn't know and Uncle Kevin wouldn't say.

Uncle Kevin had gotten the picture for him about two years ago. Apparently he'd gotten in touch with his dad and asked for it. Surprisingly, the sheriff had sent it, but of course Uncle Kevin wouldn't say where from.

"This is your twin brother," Uncle Kevin had told him, holding out the picture, smiling.

Stefan had held it close to his heart ever since. He felt such love for this brother he'd never met. He hoped they would meet one day.

"Stefan!" his uncle's voice shouted, tearing into his train of thought. "Lessons."

Stefan sighed and looked sidelong at his twin's picture.

"Well Stiles, magic lessons again. If only you could know what its like to be me. No scratch that. I'm sure you're happy wherever you are."

He often talked to his twin's picture like that. His twin Stiles... where was he? What was he doing now?

ooOoo

Next chapter: Beacon Hills and the gang.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hale house would hardly be recognizable if one had known it a few months ago.

Derek and the two packs had joined together to fix the place up. The exterior was now a dazzling white, just like Derek remembered it as a child.

The inside was an even greater marvel. Yeah it had taken most of his inheritance to fix the place up, but he wanted it to be perfect. The front door was new, the wood flooring new, all of it new and immaculate.

Stiles loved waking up to their house every single day. The master bedroom he and Derek shared was now quite a sight to look at. It had originally belonged to Derek's parents. The carpet was a peach color, and the walls painted burgandy. The curtains were green velvet. That had been Stiles' idea.

Most of all Stiles loved their king size bed and waking up next to Derek every morning. They had really fallen into each other.

Derek's once cold heart had opened considerably. He could smile and laugh, but Stiles loved even those scowls and frowns. He would always be his Sourwolf.

Such was this morning. The sun was shining into the room through the window. Derek had opened the curtains of course. He usually woke up earlier than Stiles did.

Stiles yawned and stretched, opening his eyes. The spot next to him was vacant. Derek was already having coffee and cooking breakfast, unless of course Isaac had cooked.

Yes, Isaac still lived there, and Erica now too. She was a different person. Losing Boyd had been very hard on her. Her attitude was really toned down, a two-edged sword in Stiles' opinion. Part of him had admired the new Erica, but part of him missed the sweet girl she had once been, even in spite of her epilepsy.

It had been Derek that had given her the bite, reminding Stiles of his mate's surprising goodness beneath that sometimes stone exterior. Then Stiles himself had bitten her again to connect them. That's how it worked when a werewolf pledged themselves to a new alpha.

Erica and Boyd had left the pack when Derek was alpha. Now Derek was one of Stiles' betas himself. That had happened because Peter.

Stiles didn't particularly like thinking about the deceased Hale's last moments. Peter had betrayed Derek in a very cruel way, and his mate still hadn't entirely gotten over it, but he was moving forward every day.

Stiles made their bed and dressed himself in a blue t-shirt with gray jogging pants. His fashion had changed a little since he and Derek had gotten together, but he actually liked his new look.

Stiles had to admit his boyfriend had good taste for what looked good on him.

ooOoo

Derek was seated at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking coffee. Isaac was at the stove frying bacon and sausage links. That was the scene that greeted Stiles as he entered the kitchen.

Derek raised his gaze and gave Stiles a smirk.

"Morning my Sourwolf," Stiles told him.

He swept past to grab a coffee cup, but Derek grabbed his arm. Stiles turned to him with a grin, knowing what Derek wanted.

"Good morning kiss for my Derek."

He smiled and kissed his mate's lips. Those hazel eyes were so beautiful. Stiles never got tired of looking into them. Derek was still smirking when he pulled back.

"You shouldn't always look at me like that," Stiles commented. "Its creepy... "

Derek snorted. Stiles hadn't lost his sense of humor. He watched his mate walk over to the cabinet and grab his coffee mug.

"Morning Stiles," Isaac greeted, spatula in hand, stirring scrambled eggs now.

"Good morning Isaac," Stiles greeted his beta.

Derek's brain was still adjusting to Stiles being the alpha now. It still didn't seem like it most of the time, except when those brown eyes of his shifted to a furious red hinted with rage.

Derek thought both were sexy, the alpha eyes and Stiles' softer brown ones. Still, those red eyes did something to his inner wolf, making him want to submit to his alpha.

Derek shuddered with arousal suddenly at the thought. Stiles above him in their bed, red eyes burning with desire as he took him. Stiles must have smelled it because he grinned at him and licked his lips.

Derek loved playing this game. He willed his eyes to shift to their beta yellow. Stiles smirked and his eyes changed to their furious red. Damn those red eyes and that smirk were sexy!

Stiles sipped his coffee, eyes retaining that red color, as he gazed at his mate with amusement.

"What you thinking about Derek?" he smirked.

"Oh quite a few things," Derek answered, raising his eyebrow suggestively. "Like how those jogging pants hug you perfectly."

Stiles winked at him suggestively. Isaac was scooping the eggs, bacon, and sausage into separate plates. He carried Stiles and Derek theirs, taking one of the vacant chairs to eat his own.

They would never have stopped the Beast of Gevaudan without Isaac's help, Stiles reminded himself, grateful to his blond beta. How strange that they'd once been so hostile toward one another.

ooOoo

Allison looked around at her bedroom, everything finally back in its place. They were lucky Chris had declined selling the house after all. There just wasn't anywhere like home.

After leaving Beacon Hills they'd traveled across country for awhile, trying to decide where they wanted to settle down. One night over an Italian dinner in Chicago her dad had finally gotten the courage to voice what they were both feeling.

"I don't think anywhere can be home like Beacon Hills," he'd said with a raised forkful of pasta.

"Me either," she'd replied with a smile.

They were home, and everything felt so right, even with she and Scott. They weren't dating anymore of course, but now they were friends. It had come as quite a surprise about Danny and Jackson, and Scott being an alpha.

The things he'd told her had happened in her absence would have been unbelievable to anyone without knowledge that such things existed.

She'd actually needed her time away to clear her head after her grandfather had gotten inside of it. Allison thought about Gerard now with anger and disgust. He really had twisted her mind, looking back. How had she let it happen?

Gerard had used her mother's death, just like the manipulative old bastard he was. How could she have become such an angry and bitter person? She thought back to how she'd shot Boyd repeatedly.

"Allison please stop!" Erica's voice echoed in her head.

She felt guilty. She really did feel sad to hear the news of Boyd's death. Scott had told her about it. Erica was back in Beacon Hills now too, part of Stiles' pack.

Now that she had to admit she'd have never envisioned. Stiles had a pack. They now referred to it as the Stilinski pack, or Stilinski-Hale pack, a name Derek was strangely okay with. Derek...

Allison thought about the brooding former alpha. She should hate him for killing her mother, but she also hadn't been aware of her mother's own part in that little incident. Allison had been furious and a little angry at her mother's memory when Scott told her the whole story. She'd tried to kill him with a vaporizer full of wolfsbane.

She supposed she couldn't hate Derek for saving Scott's life. She'd like to get to know him eventually, to see the man behind that cold mask. She knew a little about her Aunt Kate's history with him. That actually surprised her a little that they'd ever dated.

She was curious to hear Derek's side of the events one day. She made a reminder to herself to ask him. That wouldn't likely be anytime soon. They were still nowhere near being on good terms.

Maybe today would be a good day to pay a visit to the Hale house. It was Stiles' house too, and he'd at least insure Derek tolerated her presence.

ooOoo

Tears ran down Lydia's face as she looked at a photo of she and Jackson for the thousandth time. Why had he broken up with her? Oh she understood his reasons well enough she just never would have believed he'd actually do it.

Their relationship was superficial. Lydia knew that. Now the worst part was she couldn't have Stiles either. Despite all her pretending not to like him she actually did.

She still remembered paying a visit to the Hale house after the breakup with Jackson, full of foolish hopes she could somehow win Stiles from Derek.

Derek and Stiles were totally head over heals for one another. Now she regretted picking Jackson over the boy she had truly had feelings for.

Lydia rolled over in her bed, hugging her pillow to herself. She'd considered joining Scott's pack just to be close to Jackson again, but she already knew the bite wouldn't take. She was immune.

Lydia reached over, pulling open the top drawer of her bedside table. She pulled out a picture she'd recently taken of her standing next to Stiles and Derek.

She smiled a little at Stiles, fresh tears of bitterness and regret streaking down her face. It was her fault. She'd waited to long.

If only there were someone else like Stiles out there, but that was like a one to million statistic. Somebody else like Stiles? No way...

ooOoo

Next chapter: Allison pays a very unexpected visit to the Hale house


	3. Chapter 3

The doorbell sounded again. Derek set his fork down and stood up. Stiles eyed him.

"Guess I'd better go get that."

The bell ding-donged again. It did so a few more times. Derek opened the door and frowned at the sight of Allison on the porch.

"What?" he growled at her.

"Hey Derek," she greeted awkwardly, forcing a smile. "Is it ok if I come in?"

Derek might have said no, but Stiles entered the foyer before he could.

"Oh hi Allison, come in."

Derek sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. Thanks a lot Stiles...

"What you been up to?" she asked, following Stiles.

"Oh not much," Stiles replied with a shrug.

"I hear you're alpha now. That is so cool."

"Yeah I guess," he said with another shrug.

They stepped into the kitchen where Isaac and Erica were still eating lunch. They stopped when they saw who Stiles was with.

Isaac eyed Allison with extreme dislike, while Erica pretended she didn't notice, her expression cold and guarded.

"Hi guys," Allison said with that little wave.

They were still looking at her like they wanted to tear her lungs out. Great...

"Uh," she went on nervously. "Look... I'm really sorry for how I acted. I really didn't mean to do it. Gerard was messing with me."

"You think we want to hear your excuses?" Erica asked her in anger and hurt, expression still cold.

Allison gave a little frown, knowing it had probably been a waste of time to try to make it up to them. Stiles felt sorry for her, but he also understood why they were angry.

"I really am sorry," she tried again.

Isaac swallowed the chicken he was chewing, and put his fork down, eying her strangely for a few moments.

"I guess," he muttered in a low voice.

He shrugged and she smiled a little, knowing he was acknowledging a willingness to forgive. She'd at least made some progress.

Stiles wondered where Derek was. He knew his mate was probably upset, and a guilty feeling set in that had everything to do with Allison's presence.

"Look I'll be right back," he told them all.

He walked quickly through the house. Derek wasn't in the living room or foyer.

"Derek?" he called out.

He made for the stairs, taking them in quick strides. Sure enough, Derek was in their room. He was sitting on the bed, his expression guarded like stone.

"Derek?" Stiles asked him softly.

His mate looked at him, eyes a little sad, expression unreadable.

"I don't like her being here," he said in a quiet voice. "She's one of them."

He clenched his fingers in a fist thinking of this very house, remembering the fire.

"I'm sorry," Stiles whispered, sitting down next to him carefully. "Are you mad at me?"

Derek shook his head at him.

"No of course not. Just let me know when she leaves okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, expression gentle. "I'd rather stay here with you."

He smiled and Derek's spirits lifted a little. His mind went back to earlier that morning in the kitchen, their flirting. He smirked a little.

"So how about those alpha eyes?"

Stiles grinned as his eye color shifted. He scooted closer to Derek, rubbing up against him, draping his arms over his mate's shoulders, their lips mere inches apart.

Derek inhaled needily as those red eyes excited his beta wolf, connecting their lips. It wasn't long before their lips were moving more frantically, tongues brushing and sliding against one another.

Derek moaned into the kiss.

"Take me," he whispered against those lips.

Stiles growled and increased the passion in the kiss, gripping Derek's shirt in his fist. He pushed gently, willing Derek to lie back against the matress, pulling off of those lips.

Derek's ragged breathing hitched and then quickened even more at those firey red eyes. Stiles growled, dipping down to massage neck flesh between his teeth.

"Yes!" Derek begged, panting.

ooOoo

Allison had watched Stiles go, turning back to Isaac and Erica. They had went back to eating, ignoring her presence again. Her eyes rested on Erica.

"I'm really sorry about Boyd," she ventured, voice careful and concerned.

Erica looked at her, eyes calculating.

"Are you?" she asked, voice a little gentler.

Allison nodded, face sympathetic.

"I never hung out with him much, but I didn't hate him. I'm sorry about that time... "

Erica shook her head, giving Allison a small smile.

"Its past," she said.

Allison nodded. Isaac had turned his attention back to her too.

"I believe you really are sorry," he told her, voice soft. "I can tell, so I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. I know you probably didn't actually want to fight us, some part of you. My dad abused me growing up. I can relate to psychological manipulation."

"I know," Allison nodded, voice gentle and understanding. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Isaac said, giving her a small smile. "I already said I forgive you. I understand Allison."

"I don't," Erica added, voice hard, but expression still broken. "I suppose maybe I can with time."

Allison ran a hand over her eyes. She felt so guilty.

"I'd better go," she whispered. "Thanks Isaac."

"Anytime," he smiled at her.

Erica waited until Allison was out of earshot before glaring at him.

"You think you're such hot stuff, forgiving her just like that. You like her or something?"

"Erica its not like that... "

"Well it seems like it to me," Erica huffed. "I knew you were desperate, but Jesus Christ... "

Isaac decided not to reply, turning his gaze away from her. He didn't want to upset Erica anymore than she already was. How could she be so blind as to think he could want Allison? It was actually her he found himself wanting, chest clenching at that realization.

"Isaac," she spoke.

He turned his face back to her. She looked slightly apologetic.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"No big," he told her in a surprisingly kind voice.

He rose from his chair and walked closer, taking the one next to her. He placed both hands on her shoulders.

"I know its hard for you," he said gently.

"It is," she sobbed, tears beginning in her eyes.

"Boyd loved you," Isaac said. "I know that. He was young, but he had a full life. You made his life full Erica. You... "

He stopped. He couldn't say anything else without making this about him and his feelings. He wanted her badly right now.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Nothing," he lied, shrugging non-chalant.

She kept looking at him for several moments.

"Nothing like you want me?" she suggested.

He looked at her with mild surprise.

"You do," she whispered.

"Yes," Isaac said. "This isn't right though. You're not ready."

Erica placed her hand over his, surprising him, scooting her chair a little closer.

"Know what I think Isaac? I think Boyd wouldn't want me to do this to myself. I'll never stop loving him, but he's gone, and his death taught me something."

A few tears streaked down her cheeks. Isaac's own eyes moistened at the sight of her pain.

"He taught me that life's too short to not take something you want, especially when its someone you care about."

Isaac felt his stomach twist up in knots, inhaling to soothe the unease. Erica was still looking at him. She moved even closer, pressing against him, eyes still wet yet wanting.

"I care about you Isaac."

Isaac's breathing quickened and he gently palmed her cheeks with his hands, bringing their lips together softly.

Erica gasped and placed her hands flat on his strong chest, giving herself over to need. It was okay to let go, she realized. Suddenly it wasn't Boyd, it was Isaac filling her up, intoxicating her.

Their lips were grinding frantically. She felt his tongue slip between her parted lips. She moaned needily into his mouth, breath coming out in rapid bursts. He pulled back from her like he'd been burned.

"You okay?" he asked. "I was worried you were having a seizure."

She smiled at him, cheeks flush. Her lips were deep red and bruised from their kiss, and suddenly Isaac's pants were way too tight.

"Nice of you to worry about me," she cooed, voice seductive.

Suddenly there was no one else in her world except him. She only knew that she wanted Isaac badly. He was looking at her, eyes glazed over and lips parted.

She shifted, brushing up against him, her breasts rubbing against his chest. She grabbed his hands and placed them against the back of her bra strap, fisting his shirt.

"I think Derek and Stiles will be tied up awhile," she suggested needily. "Now undress me..."

Isaac didn't need telling twice.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Yeah, don't want to take this fic into M territory. Maybe I'll write some companion pieces for that if you guys really want them. I can write m/f couplings quite well, by the way. I'm actually pretty bi, though strongly male-oriented.


	4. Chapter 4

(Crester, NY)

Stefan felt a strange tingle run down his spine, dropping the white candle he'd been holding.

"What is it Stefan?" his Uncle Kevin asked with concern.

"I felt something, like a kind of jolt. I felt like... it was Stiles."

His uncle eyed him strangely.

"That could be," he muttered with interest. "Twins know these things sometimes. Did it feel bad?"

"No it actually felt really good," Stefan said. "Like a shock, but in a good way."

"That's good," Uncle Kevin nodded. "If it felt bad you'd have reason to worry. He's probably just experiencing a plesant sensation."

"Do you think he feels me sometimes too?"

"Probably," his uncle replied. "He probably doesn't know what causes it either. Sometimes these things get interpreted as anxiety or impulsiveness by people."

"You ever want to see him Uncle Kevin? Stiles I mean. He is your nephew."

His uncle sighed, looking at him with a slightly troubled expression.

"I wouldn't mind seeing my nephew one day. I just don't think its my place to tamper with fate to that extent."

"Well how do you know it'd be tampering?" Stefan questioned. "It could be agreeing with fate for us all to meet. Why do you insist on keeping me from him? I want to know Stiles."

His uncle looked away from him, not speaking for several long moments. Stefan figured this would be like every other time. He didn't want to study magic right now, turning on his feet to go back to his room.

"Your mother made me promise," he spoke quietly. "That's why I won't do it."

Stefan gazed at his uncle's turned back, wondering if he should pursue this any further. He'd never heard anything about this promise. It was worth trying.

"She couldn't have been thinking ahead when she made it," he pointed out. "She probably thought dad might change his mind and want me with him if he ever saw me."

"What about you Stefan?" Uncle Kevin asked, turning a curious expression on him. "Can you honestly say you'd want to continue your studies with me here if you did meet your father and brother?"

Stefan knew the answer without even thinking about it.

"I can't say that," he admitted in a low voice. "I'd probably want to be with my family."

"That's why you can't go," Uncle Kevin told him. "I promised your mother I'd teach you."

Stefan felt a surge of anger. Who cared about some promise? She'd made that promise selfishly without even thinking about what his feelings might be.

"I don't care," he told his uncle angrily. "I don't care about your dumb promises. It was selfish of her. She didn't think about how I might feel. You don't either do you?"

"That isn't true," Uncle Kevin spoke.

"Funny way of showing it," Stefan retorted, turning on his feet.

"Don't walk away from me young man."

Stefan didn't listen. He went up the stairs, shutting himself in his room and locking the door. He picked up the picture again, looking into his brother's brown eyes with intense longing. His heart constricted with pain.

"I'll find you," he promised.

ooOoo

_**Welcome to Beacon Hills**_

A woman with curly blond locks smirked from behind the steering wheel of her SUV as she passed the sign. She had green eyes with a certain fierceness and coldness to them.

In the passenger seat next to her was an older man with a slightly unkempt beard, and long salt and pepper hair in a ponytail.

A stocky built young man in his mid-twenties with short-cut black hair and a pudgy face sat in the back seat, and behind him in the very back of the vehicle was a large cage with steel bars.

"Beacon Hills," the woman said with amusement. "We've arrived. What do our sources say?"

"They arrived before us," the older man replied. "About a week ago."

The blond's lips curled into a smirk.

"It matters not. Two is hardly a big deal. Especially when one of them is a teenage girl. Allison Argent... "

"The Argents should not be a concern Lisa," the man spoke. "Its these two packs I'm more worried about. We've never taken on two at once."

"What you're worried Dave?" Lisa asked with a grin. "We can handle two packs with our secret weapon. Isn't that right Tommy?"

The man in the back seat smiled.

"That's right ma," he said with a excited laugh. "Those wolves won't know what hit em."

"That a boy," Lisa exclaimed. "Just like his mother, brave and fearless. How's our guest Tom?"

The large man turned to look into the cage behind him. Their prisoner, the black-skinned beta was still out, breathing shallow.

"Alive," he replied. "Think this will work?"

"He'll be the perfect bait," Lisa mused with a laugh. "The Hales, for so long I've waited."

"Not much of a hunt," Dave muttered. "I hear there's only one left. Peter Hale is no longer living."

"That isn't confirmed," Lisa replied. "Even so, it matters not. There's still one of them left, and one Hale trophy's better than none. Besides, isn't the job of hunters to keep werewolves in their place? Derek should never have tried to make a pack. I heard he gave the bite to a bunch of teenagers. That is unacceptable."

She looked at the road ahead, expression hard now, eyes burning with malice. The Hales deserved to be dead. All of them. If her old friend Kate Argent were still living she would give her a medal of honor for burning those brute beasts alive.

'Missed a spot Katie,' she thought, thinking of Derek again.

This was more than just a Hale trophy to her. She and Kate had been good friends when they were young girls. She swore that Derek would pay for what had happened to her. They would all pay.

ooOoo

(Crester, NY)

Stefan snoozed with a semi-peaceful look on his face, tinged with an unexplainable regret. Stiles' picture lay on the bed next to him, his hand stretched out toward it as he slumbered, mouth hanging open.

"Stefan," came a voice at his door.

The boy grumbled.

"What?" he demanded irritably.

"I want to talk to you," Uncle Kevin said. "Open the door."

"No," Stefan shot back.

There was a clicking sound and the door swung open of its own accord. Of course... magic. Uncle Kevin was looking at him slightly amused, hand still raised.

"Don't look so angry," he said with a little smile. "I've made a decision Stefan. You're right."

Stefan blinked at him, not sure he'd heard his uncle right.

"We're leaving for Beacon Hills, tonight."

"Beacon Hills?" Stefan asked strangely.

"Pack your things," his uncle said.

He turned around and left. Stefan could jump for joy! He threw his hands up in the air and laughed.

"I'm coming Stiles," he said, grabbing up the picture, looking into those brown eyes with his own. "Wait for me... "


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are we here Lisa?" Dave asked her with accusatory eyes. "This is the Argent place."

"I know what it is," she said with a smirk. "Figured I'd drop in on some old friends."

"Yeah well I'm not getting out," Dave told her, folding his arms defiantly.

She kept smirking.

"No Dave, you're right. You're not. You and Tommy are staying in here to guard the cargo. We wouldn't want anything to happen to our bait."

Lisa stepped out of the driver's door, her boots touching the ground. She looked at the house with an amused look. This is where the famous Argents lived, or what was left of them. She waltzed right up to the front door and rang the doorbell, smirk never leaving her face.

She hadn't seen him in years, but she knew him immediately when Chris answered, lips folding into a scowl.

"Lisa what are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Now Chris," she laughed, winking at him. "That's no way to greet your fellow hunter. I figured you and your family could use backup."

"Yeah well you shouldn't be so presumptious Lisa. I quit hunting. I've lost too many people in the past two years."

"You quit hunting!" she exclaimed in mock surprise. "Oh that's too bad. You were always an excellent shot Chris, though not quite as good as your sister Kate."

"Kate's dead Lisa."

The amusement never left her face.

"Yes I know Chris. I have my sources."

"You always did your homework well," Chris said with a smirk. "Well nice as it would be to catch up on old times, I got stuff to do, so kindly see yourself... "

"So rude!" she huffed, but she winked at him playfully. "Let us know if you change your mind Chris."

He watched her get back in her SUV and drive off with a worried expression.

"Who was that dad?"

He turned to face Allison, smiling a little and shutting the front door behind him.

"That was no one you want to involve yourself with," he told her. "Trust me."

"Well who was it?" Allison went on insistently.

Her dad sighed and twiddled with his hair a little.

"Other hunters," he said, face falling with fresh worry. "The Berns clan. Believe me you don't want to know them. They don't follow a code and are particularly ruthless in their methods. Stiles and Scott are really in for it. I hear the Berns hunt with Guerrilla war-like tactics."

Allison's eyes widened a little, thinking about how she'd feel if something happened to Scott. She'd better go tell him what she'd just learned.

"Scott needs to know," she told her dad. "So does Stiles."

"Allison I'm not sure we should involve ourselves."

"Maybe you're not dad," Allison whispered, expression suddenly a little angry. "I thought you agreed with me while we were gone that werewolves are living creatures. That maybe they don't deserve what hunters have done to them for centuries."

"Maybe they don't," Chris spoke, nodding. "I agree. That doesn't mean I want us mixed up with them for the rest of our lives. I also wanted to put Derek in the past Allison. That's why I wasn't sure I wanted to go on living here."

"What is it about Derek with you?" Allison asked, curious.

"Because," Chris said with a rather pained look. "I can't hardly look him in the face Allison. Knowing what my sister did, burned his family alive. I cannot imagine how he must feel, and he has to live with that."

Allison looked at her dad sympathetically. Behind that rocky hunter exterior was a kind and caring person. She'd always known that about her dad in a sense. He was nothing like her mother had been- cold, calculating, and ruthless.

"I'm gonna go fix dinner," Chris said suddenly. "Want some?"

"Sure," Allison said with that little smile. "I'll just be back in a bit. Okay?"

Her dad frowned a little, but nodded. Chris had always been the parent she could count on to understand her. She took after him, she realized.

ooOoo

Scott's head lay against Jackson's lap, reveling in his boyfriend's gingerly stroking fingers through his black curls.

They were in the Whittemore living room watching Dawn of the Dead. It wasn't like they hadn't seen it a thousand times, but becoming a werewolf tended to change one's tastes in movies.

Jackson and Scott had become much more comfortable with their arrangement since they'd gotten together. They actually complimented one another perfectly. Jackson's cockiness and confidence balanced Scott's humor and determination in a very interesting way.

This is what most of their dates consisted of, since this is what they both really liked, just sitting around watching movies and eating junk. Jackson's nice pad was definitely a plus, and Scott had been spending a lot more time over lately.

His thoughts turned to their first time. Jackson holding him down against the bed, pressing lips all over his body. Jackson taking him with a slow fire tempered with gracefulness and tact.

Scott shuddered with desire, his thoughts returning to the present and the movie. Jackson taking him had felt good like he never would have believed. He had felt a strange completeness in it.

Is this what Derek meant by mates? He wasn't sure about that. He still thought about Allison a lot too, and that made him doubt. She and him had such a powerful relationship, and it felt empty sometimes with that gone. Yet it had been her decision...

ooOoo

Allison knocked at the door of the McCall residence again. Was anyone even home? It didn't appear so. She'd knocked about five times. Just great. She didn't know where Scott might be either. She supposed she could check the Hale house. He could have went to visit Stiles. Derek would love seeing her again this soon...

ooOoo

Eyes fell on the Hale house, but it wasn't the eyes of Allison Argent. It was cold grey eyes. Carter Weston folded his arms, eyes raking over the house observantly, drinking it in. He needed to memorize it.

The Hales wouldn't be victorious this time. Adam Hale had managed to drive the werespiders out of Beacon Hills. Adam had killed his father, Carter thought with anger. Surely Adam was old though by now.

He knew better than to try to confront the Hales alone. He turned, making his way back to the motel room where the colony was staying.

His colony was a whole new generation of werespiders. The Hales wouldn't even recognize them as anything more than average teenagers if they didn't give themselves away.

Carter's father had led the colony before Adam Hale had killed him because of refusal to leave. Adam considered Beacon Hills solely Hale territory, even though the Westons had lived there for generations.

The werewolves and werespiders had fought numerous times over the generations. The earth of Beacon Hills was rich with the blood of both.

As long as the Hales were here the fighting would never stop. Carter knew fully well what any were-creature knows, that werewolves more than any have an energy that attracts trouble.

He smirked to himself thinking that the Hales were in for trouble alright. If Adam Hale was old now he wouldn't be able to stand against a new generation of werespiders. Did Adam have any children, Carter wondered.

He was in front of the shabby Beacon Inn. His legs had carried him here rather quickly, his thoughts hardly aware of his sprint. N o doubt were-creatures of every species were incredibly fast. Carter knew that the fastest was the kanima.

Werespiders weren't as fast as werewolves, but they were fast enough. They had advantages werewolves didn't have too like being able to spit sticky web and climb things with much greater ease.

Carter had better get to their room. The others would be wanting a report.

ooOoo

Isaac washed the dinner dishes. Erica was still sitting at the table. She hadn't said very much since their tryst that afternoon.

"Do you regret it?" Isaac asked her gently, drying a plate.

"No of course not," she replied, tone soft. "Just thinking about Boyd."

"You didn't betray him Erica," Isaac told her, expression sincere and meaningful.

She stood up and walked toward him, stopping almost eye to eye. Isaac shakily set the plate down on the counter, badly wanting to claim her lips, but her eyes were so confused and sad.

"I know I didn't," she whispered. "Besides, I'd rather do anything than betray my heart. I have feelings for you Isaac. I always did in a way."

"I always did for you too," Isaac told her, cupping her cheek with his hand.

A tear ran down her face and he thumbed it away, settling for embracing her supportively instead.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "I don't regret it. I just need time."

"I love you," Isaac spoke, voice low and deep.

She pulled back from him, eyes wet, but she wasn't running away. Her facial expression became a sad smile mingled with the tears.

"I love you too Isaac," she whispered. "I want to be with you."

He inhaled, heart going pitter patter at her confession. That was all he wanted more than anything. He held her tighter, mind reeling like crazy. He did have feelings for her.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Well that's it. Sorry I was late today. I had appointments and went to lunch with my mom and my partner.

Reviews are all always nice guys :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles and Derek were cuddled up on the living room couch watching Vampire Diaries. Derek had thought it was pretty cheesy at first, but Stiles had warmed him up to it. It was nice to see someone else tackling all this supernatural stuff for a change, even if it was only fiction.

Their lives seemed like endless battle with supernatural forces of evil, one after the next. When had they gotten a break in the last two years with Peter, Gerard, and the alpha pack?

Derek snuggled closer to Stiles, holding him and inhaling his cinnamon scent. Stiles becoming alpha had changed his scent a little though, it was spicier, and Derek found it even more enthralling.

If none of that had ever happened- if Peter had never bitten Scott, Stiles would never have been in his life. Derek tightened with emotion at the thought and ran his hand over the back of his mate's head posessively.

Stiles snuggled into him, head resting on Derek's chest and smiled up at him. The beta's expression lowered to his name in gold letters still resting against Stiles' chest. He loved Stiles more than he had ever loved anyone, with all of his heart.

The doorbell rang suddenly, breaking his train of thought.

"I'll get that," Derek said, standing and heading for the door.

His eyes fell on Allison Argent, anger rising in him.

"Making this a habit aren't you Allison?" he growled.

"Sorry," she apologized. "Is Stiles here?"

"Stiles," Derek called.

He frowned at Allison.

"Now if you excuse me."

Derek turned around, walking away from her.

"Derek," Allison said.

He turned his gaze back to her, eyes narrowing.

"What?" he spat.

"I know you don't like me," she said carefully. "I want you to know it wasn't my fault. Or do you even care?"

Derek studied her for several moments, annoyed look still in place. Stiles came waltzing into the foyer.

"Hey Allison," he greeted, giving her a small smile. "What can I help you with?"

"We really need to talk Stiles," Allison turned her gaze to Derek, back still turned, obviously eavesdropping. "Derek I think you'll want to hear this too."

He turned around, gazing at her with a strange curiosity tinged with suspicion. His eyes narrowed again.

"There's new hunters in Beacon Hills," she told them. "They're called the Berns. My dad saw them, but they didn't say why they're here."

Derek's expression became a little worried in spite of her presence.

"I know of them," he muttered in a low voice. "At least from reading."

Allison raised a questioning eyebrow. He held up a finger to indicate one second and walked away, heading up the stairs. Allison figured she'd better wait for him to come back. Derek needed to know this too.

"So what ya been doing hunter girl?" Stiles asked casually.

"I been everywhere pretty much," she replied with a little smile. "I'm glad to be back home."

"I'm sure Scott's glad your back," he said.

Wasn't Stiles glad she was? She found it a strange choice of words.

"Aren't you?" she asked him.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Glad I'm back?"

"That depends," Stiles replied with a smirk. "You gonna try to use me for target practice?"

"Oh don't worry about that," Allison said like it was no big deal. "We're not hunters anymore. I've hung up my bow."

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if he believed it. Her heartbeat hadn't changed, so she was being truthful unless she knew how to mask it.

"Good to know," he said.

Derek came back down the stairs with an old leather-bound book in his hands. That always surprised Stiles. Seemed the Hales had kept records on everything.

Derek flipped through it, showing them a page with a hunter's clan emblem, a bear under a crescent moon, standing on top of a serpent. Underneath the emblem was the name 'Berns' and some archaic English script.

"Fascinating," Allison whispered, curious about this book. "Does it have my family in it?"

Derek frowned a little, but flipped through some pages, stopping on one with an emblem of his ancestor the Beast of Gevaudan. This page had the name 'Argent'.

"Call it our own version of a Beastiary," Derek said, giving Allison a nasty look. "Except you hunters are the beasts in our books."

"Derek," Stiles chided him. "Be nice."

"Why because of her?" Derek asked him with a scowl, turning to Allison. "You don't know what they do. You and Scott are both far too trusting. They hunt werewolves like we're animals. You're a werewolf Stiles."

Stiles hated to admit he saw Derek's point. Allison looked a little sad he also couldn't help noticing.

"He's right," she said in a sad, broken voice. "Hunters have hunted werewolves like they're animals. That's why me and my dad stopped. Werewolves are living beings, human-like, sentient."

"Glad someone figured that out," Derek retorted, voice still a little edgy.

"I'm really sorry Derek," she told him, expression sincere and determined. "I know my Aunt Kate... I know what she did. It was wrong. I'm not making excuses for her Derek. I'm not like her. You can't blame me for what she did. I hope... you can trust me one day."

She looked away from him, staring at the floor. Derek's gaze on her softened, but his frown was still in place. He wanted to believe her, he just couldn't. Hadn't Kate done the same thing? Fed him all kinds of lies and convinced him she meant no harm. He just couldn't bring himself to trust an Argent again.

"Let me tell you something Allison," Derek began, voice no longer angry, just a little broken. "I trusted your Aunt Kate. I loved her and gave her my whole heart. She told me the same thing. She convinced me she was harmless and nice, and I let her in. Yes I was a naive teenager, but do you get it Allison? Do you understand why I can't trust your family ever? I gave Kate my trust and she backstabbed me. She murdered my family."

Allison looked at him sadly and nodded. She got it. Derek couldn't trust her, maybe never would. He felt like he couldn't let his guard down.

"Thank you for informing us about the hunters," Derek spoke quietly, not looking at her directly. "Can you please go? Please?"

Allison frowned a sad frown and turned around, walking toward the door. Stiles let her go without a goodbye, watching her with a blank expression. He understood Derek's concerns perfectly.

Hadn't Allison turned on them all last year with Gerard and the kanima incident? Hadn't she been astonishingly like Kate in a way?

"You know Derek," Stiles spoke. "I get it. I think I really get it. I don't trust them either."

"Smart," Derek told him seriously. "Now if only Scott could see the danger. He's blind to her Stiles. She hasn't turned on him yet... but she will."

Stiles could only hope and pray Derek was wrong.

ooOoo

_**'Welcome to Arizona'**_

Stefan eyed the sign as they passed it in Uncle Kevin's Chevy pickup. They were getting closer to California. That's where Uncle Kevin had said Beacon Hills was, California.

What would he do once he'd gotten there? What would his dad say? What would Stiles say? Who was Stiles exactly, his personality, and what was his life like? Stefan would know soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek had gone up to bed saying he was tired. Stiles wanted to finish the last Vampire Diaries episode on the DVR. He found himself dozing off in spite of himself, eyes closing again, dropping into a snore.

A knock at the door snapped him out of it. It better not be Allison again. Stiles was slightly surprised when it was Lydia standing on the porch instead. She looked like she'd been crying, her masscara was slightly runny and her facial expression sad.

"Lydia?" he asked her gently.

Her face crumpled and she burst into tears, throwing herself at him. He caught her with his arms.

"Hey," he said softly, rubbing her back. "What is it?"

He tried not to remind himself that this was the girl he'd liked since Kindergarten, his werewolf nose unable to avoid her scent, like cherries and roses. It was definitely a more feminine scent than Derek.

"Why doesn't anyone want me?" she sniffled, crying into his shirt.

"Lydia," he said gently. "Look at me. That's not true."

Lydia looked up at him, getting caught in those brown eyes. Stiles smiled at her assuringly.

"See?" he asked softly, brown eyes shining with love. "Only a fool couldn't want you. You're beautiful."

She smiled a little and wiped her eyes with her hand, smearing her masscara worse than ever.

"I just feel like I've lost everything Stiles," she whispered, looking at the floor. "I've lost Jackson. He broke up with me. He was right that our relationship was just for looks and popularity, but I pretended it was real."

Her eyes were looking directly into his now, and she looked like she might cry again. Stiles inhaled, raising a shaky hand. He placed it against her cheek, trying to think of Derek, but right now he could only see Lydia.

"Maybe you need to stop pretending," he said in a quiet voice. "Be real."

She was looking at him, lips slightly parted. He wanted to kiss her, he really did, but Derek flashed in front of his face.

"We shouldn't do this," he said, dropping his hand.

Lydia brought her hands up, cupping both his cheeks between them. Her eyes burned into his.

"Stop pretending," she repeated his words at him.

She got him. He pressed his lips on hers, feeling her respond to him immediately. He exhaled against her lips, and ran his fingers down her arms, quickening the kiss.

She fell into him, hands wrapping around his waist, feeling his tongue probing her mouth with need.

"Lydia," he breathed against her lips, still kissing her frantically.

He wanted to stop. Should stop, but his body had other ideas. His hand brushed over her shoulders, down her upper back, under her shirt. His fingers brushed her bra strap and that did it.

"No," he said, pulling away, breathing heavy. "I'm sorry Lydia. This is cheating."

"Stiles," she whispered, eyes hurt. "Why?"

"Because, I love Derek. I'm his mate."

She inhaled, running her hand over her eyes like she might cry again, but instead nodded in acceptance.

"I understand. Let's always be friends Stiles."

He smiled at her.

"That's a promise."

He hugged her again, not seeing the tears running down her face. She'd never have him. He wanted Derek, not her.

ooOoo

Stefan didn't want to be in this stupid hotel room. He wanted to reach Beacon Hills. Of course he supposed he couldn't expect Uncle Kevin to drive all the way to California without stopping.

His uncle came out of the bathroom.

"You'll probably want a shower Stefan. You'll be meeting your father and brother tomorrow afternoon, provided we make good time."

"I can't wait Uncle Kevin. Thank you."

His uncle smiled at him, knowing how much this meant to his nephew.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

Stefan felt a newfound love and respect for his uncle. He should never have said those things before. If Uncle Kevin didn't care he wouldn't be driving them all the way across the country to California to meet Stiles.

ooOoo

Scott was surprised to see Allison's car in his driveway. She was in the driver's seat, eyes closed, chest rising and falling in sleep. He found himself thinking how beautiful she was. He couldn't help it. How long had she been there waiting?

He rapped on her windshield gently. Her eyes blinked open and she smiled at him softly. He grinned back. She stepped out, shutting her car door carefully.

"Where you been?" she asked him.

"Oh Jackson's," he said. "He's pack ya know."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I would have never thought about that. Since when are you and Jackson so close?"

"We got closer after you left I guess."

He wasn't ready to tell her about just how close they'd gotten.

"How long you been here?" he asked instead.

"About an hour I guess," she shrugged. "Its no biggie. Guess your mom still works late hours at the hospital."

"Yeah she does. Anything you need to talk about?"

"Actually yes," she said. "You need to know that there's other hunters in town. Stiles and Derek already know. I came by earlier and you weren't here, I thought you might have been there."

He nodded, folding his arms over his chest. He was so cold-natured sometimes, even being an alpha.

"How was Derek?"

She smirked slightly.

"Oh he was the same as usual," she replied sarcastically. "You know him and his love for my family."

"Other hunters huh?" Scott asked, returning to the subject at hand.

"They're called the Berns. I think my father knows them somehow, but he won't say. You should come over. Maybe you could get him to talk."

"I will," he promised. "Just not tonight. Its about eleven o'clock."

"Yeah good point," she agreed.

She fell silent looking into his eyes, breath hitching at her desire. Scott looked back, smiling slightly, tongue darting out across his lips. She stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm.

Scott knew he shouldn't, thinking of Jackson, but his feelings for Allison were still so overpowering. He dipped his head, capturing her lips.

They'd been denied each other entirely too long. Allison moaned softly and cupped his cheek with her palm, her lips grinding needily, feeling his tongue slide into her mouth.

Scott held her lips a few more seconds before pulling back, his eyes glazed over. Her breathing was coming out in sexy little burts of need, exciting him. He thought of Jackson.

"We shouldn't have," he told her.

"I know," she whispered, nodding. "Sorry."

He couldn't let her apologize for something he'd wanted either.

"Don't apologize," he told her with a little smile. "I wanted it too, but it shouldn't have happened. You already told me you didn't want me."

She should tell him the actual truth, but she was too proud, the hunter in her coming out.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm not sure what got into me. I should go."

She got in her car, watching him go back to his front door. He paused and turned back to her on the porch, giving a smile and a wave. Her heart sank down into her stomach. Scott...

She watched him go in, a tear sliding down her face. She pressed a hand against her heart, inhaling to soothe the ache. She'd tried to get over him, but it wasn't working. She wanted him still.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Yeah I wanted to give the readers a little Stydia, but Stiles and Lydia are not getting together in this fic. I do admire the pairing though, so I wanted to slip a little in. I know it wasn't like epic romance or anything, but that's because I have someone else in mind for Lydia. I want to keep Sterek.

Scallison may be the outcome of this fic, but I also like Scott and Jackson, and am not sure. I may put Allison with another original character, maybe one of the werespiders.

I really can't say right now. Reviews will motivate me to write more frequently. :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Lisa watched on, eyes without pity as Boyd convulsed in pain from the wolfsbane concoction Tommy had given him. His breathing labored and he fell into unconsciousness.

"Pretty good," she told her son. "It'll need to be stronger for the alphas. I don't want to face them until the serum is perfected. Dave's right, we've never faced two packs at once."

"What are we going to do with this ma?" Tommy asked.

"We're going to coat these with it," Lisa said, holding up a blowdart. "Blowdarts. Easy to carry. Unsuspected. It pierces the skin, the serum enters the bloodstream immediately. This type of wolfsbane should fell an alpha almost immediately once we perfect it."

Her smirk widened at the thought of getting Derek with one. The once mighty alpha falling by her hand. Then killing him would be child's play. It wasn't just Derek. She wanted them all. The hunt was on.

She went over the list of people her sources had given her. Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mehaelani, Isaac Lehay, Erica Reyes, and of course- Derek Hale.

Derek was the one she really wanted, but Scott and Stiles would suffer as well. They might only be teenagers, but they'd learn the price of power. Become an alpha, pay the piper when he comes calling.

She didn't care which of them killed the others, but she wanted to kill Derek with her own hands after torturing him, watching him writhe. Her orders to Dave and Tommy were to take Derek alive, even if it meant going back for the others another time.

In their first conflict with the packs don't go for the others, go for Derek. Capture Derek. She'd use the wolfsbane serum to torture him. She was going to love every minute of it.

Of course Lisa Berns knew in her mind that Kate and revenge weren't the only things she wanted. She was scorned. She'd been so jealous when Kate had told her of landing the handsome Derek Hale. She'd gone to Derek and offered herself to him, but he'd turned her down. Now he was with that Stilinski boy.

That Stilinski boy. He should suffer too. If she couldn't have Derek, no one could.

ooOoo

(The next morning in Beacon Hills)

Stiles felt a hand shaking his shoulder, shaking him awake. He yawned and his eyes slowly opened, taking in Derek above him.

"Hey," he said. "Why'd you sleep on the couch? You should have come to bed."

"Oh I'm sorry," Stiles said, using his hand to cover a yawn. "I fell asleep watching Vampire Diaries."

His mind briefly revisited the night before. Lydia against him, kissing. Stiles shook that aside. It hadn't been anything more than a kiss.

"You okay?" Derek asked with a worried expression. "You don't look okay."

"Derek come here," Stiles said gently.

His mate walked over to him. Stiles felt so guilty, just for that one kiss. He grabbed Derek's hand, pressing it against his chest.

"You feel my heartbeat?"

Derek nodded, eyebrow raising at what this was about.

"I need to confess something," Stiles whispered, expression guilty and scared. "I'm so scared you'll be mad and want to... "

"Don't be silly Stiles," Derek gave a little laugh.

Stiles still looked scared.

"Derek," he began. "I didn't mean for it to happen. Lydia came by last night crying. She threw herself at me. Our kiss... kinda happened."

Derek felt a small stab of hurt. Stiles had kissed Lydia?

"You kissed her?" he asked, scowling.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Stiles insisted, eyes imploring. "I stopped it from going any further."

"How far did you want it to go exactly?" Derek questioned.

"It doesn't matter, it didn't. I didn't want it to Derek. I want you. That's why I stopped it. I love you."

Derek looked at him for a long moment, expression still a little upset, but he nodded finally.

"I know you do," he said gently. "I guess it was only a kiss, but Stiles please don't let it happen again. I want us to be only for each other."

Stiles smiled a little.

"We are Derek," he promised ernestly. "I only want to be yours. It was just a childish kiss. Nothing more."

Derek smiled a little. Stiles stood up and his mate pulled him into a hug. Derek held the back of Stiles' neck, inhaling his mate's scent. It had only been a kiss.

"I forgive you," Derek said in his ear. "Because I love you Stiles Stilinski."

"I love you too Derek," Stiles told him. "I don't want to love anyone else. I promise."

"I know," Derek agreed in a low, soft voice. "I know you don't. Let's go eat breakfast."

Still something inside of Derek had been slightly shattered and it would take some time to rebuild. His trust. He knew he shouldn't be so shaken by a kiss, but he was. Derek knew his own insecurity too well.

For the first time he was feeling insecurity in his relationship with Stiles. He knew these things happen in relationships, but he still wished it could just go away.

Stiles' hand grabbed his, and he was reassured by it, letting his anxiety flow into that touch. Stiles loved him. It hadn't been anything more than a kiss. Derek's tension was suddenly considerably less. He knew Stiles loved him and they were mates.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Next chapter, Stefan in Beacon Hills. Stefan and the sheriff. Stiles and Derek are literally floored when they're called to the sheriff's house and see who's there.


	9. Chapter 9

_**"Welcome to Beacon Hills"**_

Stefan exhaled, heart hammering with emotion as they passed the sign. He was here. Somewhere in this town was his twin, Stiles.

"Where does Stiles live Uncle Kevin?"

"I'm taking us there," his uncle told him.

They drove past several stores and shopping outlets. Every minute that passed was too long. Stefan was hardly aware of it all. His heart might burst out of his chest if it pounded any harder.

He'd never met his own father. Never met his own twin. Would Stiles be surprised? How would he react?

Finally they seemed to be in the suburbs. They passed several houses with well kept up lawns. The Chevy pulled into the drive of what seemed one of the nicest houses in the neighborhood.

"This is it," Uncle Kevin said, looking at him with a small smile. "Ready?"

"Yeah I think so," Stefan whispered, voice anxious and nervous as hell.

He stepped onto the pavement, closing the truck door without noticing. His eyes were on the house. His father and twin were in there. The walk to the front door seemed both instantaneous and an eternity.

He shakily raised his hand and rang the doorbell. His heart jumped in his chest when the door opened. An older man stood there. He eyed him a little irritably.

"Finally decided to come see your old man huh?" he asked a little snapishly. "I honestly don't know what's gotten into you Stiles, and that hair's a new look on you."

His dad thought he was Stiles.

"Dad," he said. "Its not Stiles. Its me."

The sheriff's eyes widened slowly in realization, mouth opening in disbelief. He should have noticed the Chevy parked in the driveway with his brother in law behind the wheel.

"Stefan," he whispered, face white as a sheet.

"Yes," the boy smiled at him, a tear streaking down his face.

He was in those arms in a moment. He'd waited all of his life for this. Suddenly the anger and bitterness at not knowing him were gone. After all it had been his mother's decision.

"Oh my boy. My precious boy! I've waited all my life... "

"I know," Stefan whispered. "Me too... "

The sheriff inhaled to steady himself. He pulled back from their embrace, wiping at the little bit of moisture in his eyes.

Kevin decided this was a good time to step out of the truck.

"Hey John," he greeted, approaching. "You look well."

"You too Kev," he replied.

He looked back at Stefan, smiling widely.

"You probably wanna come in?"

Stefan was floored all over again when he stepped into the foyer of the Stilinski residence. This was where he should have grown up, where Stiles had grown up.

"Where's Stiles?" he asked suddenly.

"Stiles," the sheriff paused. "No longer lives here. He lives with his boyfriend, Derek Hale."

Stefan felt his heart sink a little. He'd wanted so badly to meet his twin.

"Can you call him? I really want to meet him bad."

John could understand that. He nodded, giving a little smile.

"I'll go call him. You can have a look around if you want."

Stefan watched his father, the father he'd only met moments ago head toward what was presumably the kitchen. He decided to go have a look upstairs. He wanted to see Stiles' room.

ooOoo

Stiles was in the master bedroom of the Hale house, folding he and Derek's clothes when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Yo," he answered it.

"Hey son," his dad's voice greeted.

"Oh hey dad. What's up?"

John was a little surprised by his son's niceness, considering the last time they'd spoken.

"Nothing," John said. "I need you to come over kiddo. Someone here who wants to see you. I'm not supposed to tell you who."

"Oh a surprise huh?" Stiles asked with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, its a surprise alright. You can bring Derek too if he wants."

"I'll see," Stiles said. "Derek and I are kinda distant right now. I'll explain later. Be there in about twenty, okay?"

Stiles hung up the phone. Derek was probably in the kitchen hanging out with Isaac and Erica, the pack's newest supercouple. Stiles knew that Derek had forgiven him, but that didn't mean he was over it. It should never have happened.

Yet how could it have not happened? Stiles had always had feelings for Lydia. He still did, but in truth they were more like childhood crush feelings. Nothing like Derek and what they shared.

Stiles made his way down the stairs, hoping Derek would go with him, because honestly he wasn't sure he wanted to face his dad alone yet. They hadn't spoken since their last fight.

Derek waved at him with a small smile when he stepped into the kitchen.

"Derek you wanna ride with me somewhere?" Stiles asked him.

"I guess," Derek shrugged, a little more moody than usual, but not hostile. "Where?"

"My dad said someone wants to see me, at his house. I kinda don't want to go alone."

Derek stood up, looking at Stiles strangely. The boy looked back, expression expectant and lost. Derek stepped close to him, planting a small peck on his lips.

"It'll be alright Stiles," Derek told him softly. "I'm not mad. Okay?"

"I know," Stiles said with a little smile.

They decided to take the Camaro. Stiles' Jeep hardly ever saw any action these days, which was fine by him. The sports car was nicer.

ooOoo

Stefan was still gripping the doorknob, eyes drinking in his twin's old bedroom. Most of his stuff was still here apparently. Their tastes were so different. Stefan was refined and had a bit of a taste for the finer things. From what he could see here Stiles was somewhat of a nerd.

Star Trek enterprise model, Star Wars poster, alien head on a small table in the corner. He found himself gravitating to the full size bed, sitting on it and running a hand over the blankets. This was the bed Stiles had slept in.

He lay back against it, sighing. Imagining he could sense his twin's presence in it.

"Stefan," Uncle Kevin called for him from downstairs.

He hoped that meant Stiles was here. He could never get downstairs fast enough.

ooOoo

"So who's this mystery person I'm meeting dad?" Stiles asked with a little smirk.

Derek stood next to him, hands in his pockets, eyes darting around the foyer. He hadn't been in the Stilinski house too often.

Stiles' eyes moved to Kevin.

"And who is this?"

It was Kevin who replied.

"In time," he said with a little smile. "Stefan!"

Footsteps were heard. Sneakers coming down the stairs. Brown eyes met brown eyes. Stiles couldn't believe it. Longer hair, but the face and the eyes were exactly his own.

His mouth fell open, his breathing quickening with anxiety.

"What is this?" he whispered, looking at his dad for answers. "Is this some Dr. Phil moment?"

His dad shook a little with laughter, but his smile remained.

"He's your twin Stiles."

Stiles looked back at the boy, stepping toward him, his heart suddenly heavy.

"My twin," he whispered.

How could he feel such emotion, such love for someone he'd never known? There were a million questions swirling around inside of his mind, but they could wait. They ran into each others' arms.

"My twin!" Stiles exclaimed, hugging him tighter.

"Its you," Stefan sniffled a little. "I've waited... forever."

Stiles pulled back, still smiling, his eyes very soft.

"You knew about me?" he asked.

"For awhile," Stefan replied, still beaming ear to ear. "You didn't know about me?"

"Never," Stiles whispered, turning back to his dad, face demanding answers."

Derek was absolutely shocked by this development. Not that he didn't love his mate, but... two Stiles? Somebody shoot him...

ooOoo

Next chapter: The reunion continues


	10. Chapter 10

Even Derek couldn't resist getting into the fun. He laughed when Stefan said Stiles was a major geek, talking about what he'd seen in his twin's bedroom.

Stefan seemed interested in him too. Dare Derek mention that both he and Stiles were werewolves? How would Stefan digest that? Maybe not so bad considering what they'd learned earlier.

Stiles' mother had apparently sent Stefan to her brother Kevin to pass on her family's own supernatural legacy, witchcraft.

That explained everything about the Mountain Ash incident, as Derek recalled. Stiles had made a circle around the club and kept him out. Stiles was a witch from a family of witches.

Derek wondered if there had ever been werewolves who were also witches before.

Derek wanted to tell Stefan he and Stiles' secret, but he needed to find out if his mate would be ok with that.

They were in the Stilinski kitchen. The sheriff had broken out some pretzel sticks and chips, knowing young people liked nothing better than junk. Stiles and Stefan were absolutely inseparable. They stood so close they could bump one another, leaning against the counter, nibbling at pretzel sticks.

"I can't believe I actually have a twin," Stiles remarked. "Its still so much to drink in."

Stefan knew exactly what he meant. It was like finding it out all over again to actually meet Stiles. He found he loved him already. He was funny and sweet.

He wondered about Derek, his twin's very quiet boyfriend, who hadn't said hardly two sentences so far. He had to admit Derek was very attractive in a dark kind of way.

"So Derek," Stefan said suddenly. "Tell me about you. You are my brother's boyfriend."

"Yeah," Derek replied in a kind of funny voice. "Sorry. It takes me awhile to adjust to new people."

"Its alright," Stefan told him with a smile. "You seem like the strong, silent type anyway."

"You said a mouthful," Stiles remarked to that.

Derek shot his mate a smirk.

"Oh yeah huh?" he muttered. "Don't listen to him Stefan. He likes we strong, silent types."

"Yes I do," Stiles agreed, smiling at his mate.

Derek still felt like they should tell Stefan. Stiles did too, but he worried how his twin might react.

"Stiles can I talk to you a minute?" Derek's voice cut into his thoughts.

"I'll be back okay?" Stiles said to Stefan.

"Sure," his twin replied.

The sheriff watched Stiles and Derek leave the kitchen with a kind of half-glare, still not sure he liked this arrangement. Stiles and Derek stopped in the living room.

"We should tell your brother and uncle," Derek said. "I think they could probably handle it."

"Yeah I think you're right," Stiles nodded. "Well should I tell them? You can if you want."

They returned to the kitchen holding hands. Stefan could see how they were strangely good together. He often wished he could find someone to be with, male or female didn't matter.

"We need to say something," Stiles spoke.

His eyes swept around at everyone. Only his dad already knew what he was about to say.

"You've been honest with me," Stiles addressed Stefan, looking in his eyes. "I want to be honest with you. I'm a creature of the supernatural too, just not a witch."

Stefan smirked a little, thinking his twin was just trying to humor him, but Uncle Kevin's face became interested. Stefan still had much to learn. Couldn't he tell by looking at Derek Hale that something was off about him? Stiles too now that he thought about it.

"I get it Stiles," Stefan said with a laugh. "You're trying to humor me."

Stiles gaped at him, not sure what to say. He'd lost his train of thought now.

"No we're really not," Derek spoke for him, looking at Stefan. "Stiles and I... we're werewolves."

Stefan's expression became less humorous, but he still wasn't sure rather to believe this or not.

"Its true," Uncle Kevin said. "I can see it now. They're what they say... werewolves."

"Seriously?" Stefan asked, expression skeptical.

"Serious," Stiles told him.

Stefan was silent for several moments. Stiles was starting to look nervous. He didn't want his twin to think he didn't accept him.

"Its okay Stiles," he said. "Really. I don't care if you're a werewolf."

Stiles smiled, stepping forward to hug him again. Now there were no secrets between them.

ooOoo

"We're attacking tonight."

Carter looked around the hotel room at the rest of his colony. There was a brunette female with brown eyes, a slender hazel-eyed boy with buzzed brown hair, and a built blond who liked kind of like a surfer-wrestler combo with his long hair.

Carter himself was blond, hair cut fairly short. He had gray eyes, and was tall and slender, yet his arms were obviously filled out.

He addressed them again.

"This attack is to test the waters," he went on. "We're not aiming to kill. We werespiders are cunning. We always get a feel for our prey. That's the safest way to pounce."

He looked at the brunette female.

"Wendy, I need you to watch the house and its surroundings while we're inside. If you see Hale reinforcements coming, you give the signal."

"Right," she said, inclining her head.

"Dustin," he addressed the hazel-eyed slender boy. "You and Daniel will stay by my side as my protection."

Here he eyed Daniel, the buff blond. They both nodded.

"We're not going in to kill," he repeated. "If you need to defend yourselves use your web. We wouldn't want to accelerate our little game too quickly."

He smirked. He may as well have a little fun. Tonight the Hales were in for a nasty surprise. They would never see it coming.

Carter wondered if Adam Hale would be surprised to meet the son of the former werespider alpha he'd killed. Little did Carter realize that Adam Hale had been dead for over ten years.

ooOoo

Lydia collapsed against her bed, body coated in sweat, but she didn't care. Her running and weight-lifting hadn't gotten her mind off of her woes. She thought about Jackson and then Stiles.

Stiles...

She could almost cry again. She'd thought the running would clear her head. His lips had been on hers, but he hadn't wanted her, not like he wanted Derek. She hated being second at anything.

She could almost hate Derek right now. Bile rose in her throat. Stiles in his bed, arms around him. Lydia opened her bedside drawer and her grip closed around something, the hilt of a knife. She took it out.

Stiles, his brown eyes and smiling face. Jackson his god-like chiseled face. She placed the blade against her wrist and sliced, gasping as blood rose to the surface of the cut.

The cut numbed the emotional pain, but her thoughts were still on Stiles and Jackson. Her life sucked...


	11. Chapter 11

"I cannot believe Stiles has a twin," Isaac remarked, smirking at Stefan.

"I know me either," Derek said, shaking his head. "Isn't one Stiles enough?"

They were all gathered in the Hale kitchen, even Stefan who had wanted very badly to stay close to Stiles since they'd only just met. Stiles and Derek had both agreed he was welcome at the Hale house.

"This is a nice house Stiles," Stefan told his brother, looking over at him.

"I know," Stiles nodded with a grin. "I love it more everyday. I never would have imagined I'd ever live here not too long ago, or that it could ever look nice."

Derek gave him a look. Stiles knew the house was one of his mate's soft spots.

"I told you this house wasn't bad," he remarked. "It was a nice house before the fire too."

"Yeah I wasn't saying it wasn't Derek," Stiles said. "Just saying how strange I would have found it to live here at one time, with you."

Derek smiled at him.

"Yeah," Derek said. "Things really do change. I never would have thought myself capable of falling in love, much less with a person like you, except I did."

Stiles was looking at him smiling. Stefan listened with interest. Isaac and Erica didn't seem to have much to say about it.

"It was just the little things between us, the things you did started to get under my skin, to grow on me. I think it was that night at the police station I really first realized it. I loved you, and believe me Stiles, at the time I so badly wished I didn't. I was still hurt by love."

Stiles nodded. He didn't mind Derek saying all this in front of everyone. He wanted them to shout their love from the rooftops.

"You two are such a sweet couple," Stefan remarked, smiling at Stiles who blushed a little. "I can see that. You really have chemistry."

"Thank you Stefan," Derek replied with a small smile.

He'd really come a long way in quite a few things. There was a time Derek would never have discussed his feelings openly with others. He owed it all to Stiles, he realized. Stiles had not only gotten inside of him, he'd changed him. His once closed and cold heart was opening more and more.

Stiles had kissed Lydia the night before, but Derek realized now it had been a spur of the moment kind of thing. Stiles didn't want to be with anyone else, and he hadn't let it go any further. He hadn't cheated.

Derek knew in that moment that he forgave Stiles. He loved him, and he only wanted them to be together always.

His eyes fell on Isaac and Erica holding hands casually, and he grinned a little.

"Speaking of relationships," Derek said. "I see we have a new pack supercouple."

Surprisingly that Erica blushed and seemed to have nothing to say. She really had changed since everything that had happened.

"Yeah," Isaac replied. "I just knew that I had feelings for her, that's all. I'm glad we're together."

Erica looked at him, smiling, knowing that he meant it. She was glad she was with Isaac too. Boyd was gone, but she was finding she could love again.

It was more than that, she felt like she was starting to love Isaac like she never had anyone else. It used to be Boyd she envisioned as her mate, but that person was slowly becoming Isaac in her mind.

ooOoo

Boyd lay unconscious in his cage. Lisa Berns stood by gazing at him, arms folded. Thinking only of putting Derek in a cage, or chaining him up to the wall, displaying his entire body for her to torture.

Maybe she wanted to draw out some pleasure and then take it away with the torture. She was going to make him suffer. She'd have him crying for his Stiles alright.

That's what she truly wanted, to make Derek cry for his Stiles, to know he'd never see him again. It would be soon. She wished Tommy would hurry up with that serum. They needed it to take down the werewolves with a single shot.

Pity Chris Argent didn't want to assist her. She wanted him to see her in battle, and she wanted something more too. Lisa wanted someone to want her. Did she want Chris Argent to want her?

Despite what people often assumed, Dave was only her brother. She still remembered when she'd had Tommy. Boy wouldn't Derek Hale be in for a nasty shock? Maybe she'd tell him that too, who had helped her conceive her son.

She wasn't sure she wanted to kill Derek quickly at all. Lisa really reveled in torture and making others suffer. She could draw out her pleasure for a long time on Derek.

"You will cry out for Stiles," she spoke aloud to herself. "Yet he will not be able to save you. He'll never find you. I want you both to suffer. Stiles will cry for you. You will never be together again."

That was a promise, as far as she was concerned.

ooOoo

"Let's go," Carter announced. "Its time."

Lisa put down the book she was reading. Daniel and Dustin put down the X-Box controllers. They stood proud and tall, ready to obey their alpha's commands.

They were off, making their way for the Hale house with record speed. The preserve with its greenery practically flashed by them.

Suddenly they stopped. The Hale house lay in front of them, still a good distance away. They crouched down into some bushes. There were lights on.

"Good they're awake," Carter whispered, eyes lighting up with delight. "Time for the fun."

ooOoo

Next chapter soon


	12. Chapter 12

Stefan felt a strange energy jolt through his body.

"Danger," he whispered.

They all eyed him strangely. He placed his hand on his heart, feeling the jolt race through him again.

"Its coming."

The sound of shattering glass was heard from the living room, followed by a loud bang. Derek snarled, barring fangs, as eyes glowed his beta yellow. Stiles joined him, eyes becoming their furious red.

Stefan couldn't believe it. This creature was Stiles? He looked at the red eyes, the fangs, the claws. Isaac and Erica joined in, assuming their wolfish features.

"Where are you Hales?" a deep male voice roared.

There was another bang. Stiles zipped toward the living room, fast as anything. What he saw horrified him.

There were three creatures with what looked like four arms, two on each side. Their faces had pupiless black eyes, except the red eyes of the one who was obviously the alpha.

Long pincers protruded from the sides of their mouths, dripping a white gooey substance on the carpet. They were hideous.

"Werespiders," Derek snarled between fangs.

"Hales," one of the creatures spoke, voice only a little higher than a whisper.

It was Carter, the red-eyed one. He opened his mouth and spit a burst of the white substance at Derek, who tried to struggle against it, but it was like glue. He couldn't even move from where he was standing.

Stiles bounded forward, releasing a growl, one of the other spiders stepped forward and spat a stream of sticky web at him, but he dodged it by jumping aside. He knocked the alpha spider off its feet, making it cease.

Derek was still struggling terribly against the web. He managed to pull it apart. It ceased being sticky after about two minutes it seemed, and became more stringy.

Carter stooped over on his four arms and two legs just like a spider might.

"This is the best ya got?" he hissed in that low voice, giving a creepy laugh.

Stiles snarled and bounded for him again. Carter jumped, resuming an upright form, and clung to the wall, dodging the attack. He spit web, the substance hooking around Stiles' arm immediately.

Derek bounded forward, but the other two spiders were on him, spitting the sticky substance at him from two directions. Isaac and Erica were watching them with horror.

"Don't just stand there fools!" Derek shouted at them.

Isaac and Erica bounded forward. The alpha stopped spinning Stiles in its cocoon, and turned its web on them, catching Erica in it.

"No!" Isaac shouted, jumping at it, but it was too high.

He couldn't climb this kind of wall with ease. Apparently these werespiders found that no problem.

A series of howls were heard suddenly in the night.

"Reinforcements," Carter hissed, suddenly ceasing to wrap Erica in web. "This isn't over. We've taken the measure of your talents this day and have found you extremely lacking. We'll be back. We'll be in the shadows, watching. When you least expect it we'll strike."

Derek struggled against the web they'd wrapped him in, but this was thicker, having been made by two of the creatures.

The creatures were getting away. Finally he could pull the web holding him apart. He rushed forward and slashed the web cocoon around Stiles open. Stiles was breathing heavily, face white, panting for breath.

"The cocoon," he stammered. "It weakened me."

Stefan had watched all of this from the corner with wide eyes. He should have done something, anything magical to help, but this all overwhelmed and shocked him too much. Who knew this kind of supernatural stuff existed?

He took notice of three others standing in the foyer quite suddenly. Stiles and Derek walked toward them, still picking web off of themselves.

"What happened Stiles?" one of them asked, another with red eyes.

"Werespiders," Stiles replied. "That's what Derek called them anyway. They may not have retreated if they hadn't heard you coming Scott."

Scott was it? Stefan seemed to recall that name. Oh that was right! Stiles' best friend. Scott was a werewolf too? Stefan looked at the two others flanking the other alpha, a blond and a copper-skinned brunette.

Something about the brunette drew him. He was definitely appealing.

Danny's eyes turned to his onlooker. He couldn't believe it. Stiles had a double.

"Stiles," Danny spoke strangely. "Who is that?"

Scott noticed now too. He was looking at Stefan like his eyes were playing tricks on him. Jackson folded his arms and smirked a little, always the one to keep his head.

"Well well," Jackson muttered with amusement. "Stiles has a twin. Snap!"

"Jackson's right," Stiles said with a little smile.

"Dude," Scott said, mouth hanging open.

Well the werespiders had done a considerable amount of damage to the living room. A window was busted out. The coffee table was in the corner with a broken leg. Derek supposed that was light, considering the TV and all their electronics could have been damaged, but weren't.

He was grateful that Scott and his pack stuck around to help them clean up. Derek only knew stories about the werespiders. His dad had said something about it on a few occasions, mentioning the threats to their family.

Something clicked in his head quite suddenly. Derek sprinted up the stairs, going into Peter's old bedroom. It was their library now. His uncle had kept most of the family histories in life.

Many of the book covers had French on them. The Hales were from France. Derek could read and speak a minimal amount. His family had tried to keep the tradition going.

He flipped through a specific book, stopping on an entry, and muttering to himself in French.

"The werespider," he translated aloud to himself. "Is weak to... I can't translate this word."

Stiles knew archaic Latin. What other languages did his mate know? He ran back downstairs, carrying the book.

"I'd wondered where you went," Stiles said, eying him.

"Stiles can you translate French?"

"No," Stiles replied, shaking his head. "I think Lydia probably could."

"We need her over then," he said seriously. "Like now."

Stiles nodded. He was on it. He pulled out his phone, texting quickly. He would have to wait for her reply.

Stefan still felt so guilty. If Derek hadn't rescued his twin from that web cocoon... he had a motivation to pay more attention in magic lessons now. He may have to protect them, Stiles and the rest of the pack from these things.

Could magic even work against them? Stefan really didn't know. If they could discover some kind of weakness. Hopefully this Lydia girl would be able to translate Derek's book.

ooOoo

Lydia was snapped awake from sleep by her phone buzzing on her bedside table. She felt a little weak and light-headed, a sting on her wrist where she'd cut. Why had she done that?

She picked up her phone and looked at it. There were about three missed texts from Stiles. He'd been trying to reach her about thirty minutes.

_**Stiles (10:15 pm): Lyds, its me. You busy?**_

_**Stiles (10:27 pm): Lydia...**_

_**Stiles (10:43 pm): Really need your help...**_

Lydia felt a rush of anger. Why should she help him with anything? After how he'd brushed her off last night. She also felt guilt. She thought of those brown eyes and that smiling face. Her heart sank. She couldn't say no.

She sighed and began texting him back. She knew Stiles would get anything he wanted from her. He always had, as much as she'd always pretended he annoyed her. Why had she let him take her to that dance, for example?

Her phone buzzed, tearing her away from her thoughts.

_**Stiles: Can you translate French? Hurry...**_

Lydia sighed, standing up to get dressed. She thought only of Stiles as she slipped into a mini-skirt and a white tank top. How could she make Stiles see that they belonged together, and not he and Derek?

What about Jackson? Would Jackson take her back? She could at least try for the consolation prize if she couldn't have Stiles. Jackson would be better than nobody.

It wasn't like she had no feelings for Jackson. She did, but she knew their relationship had been for all the wrong reasons.

She'd better hurry up to the Hale house. She hoped Stiles would find her outfit hard to resist.

The boy had been invoking new thoughts in her as of late. She'd always played hard to get with him, but now the tables had turned. His resistence to her charms only made her desire what she really wanted all the more- for him to take her completely.

She let herself imagine those arms holding her, riding her. She moaned, as she gripped the steering wheel of her car. Stiles...


	13. Chapter 13

Lydia approached the Hale house, trying not to remember this had once been 'his' house. Peter Hale. He had gotten inside of her head last year. She'd never forget the traumatic dreams, and the way he had kept popping up everywhere.

It hadn't surprised her at all that Peter had tried to reclaim his alpha status from Derek. She knew that Peter had been quite cunning and ruthless behind that mask of charm and civility.

That had led to Stiles becoming alpha after he took down Peter. Something about the thought of Stiles with burning red eyes turned her on all the more. What was he going to think of her skimpy outfit?

She walked up the steps of the porch and rang the doorbell.

Stiles answered it, and sure enough, his eyes raked down her body. His expression couldn't hide his arousal at the mini-skirt and tanktop.

"Yes Lydia, can we help you?"

Lydia's eyes met Derek's. He fell in next to Stiles and placed his hands on his mate's shoulders rather possesively. Derek had caught the look in her eye.

"Uh Derek... no," she stammered, collecting her thoughts. "That is... Stiles texted me to come over."

"Why so flustered Lydia?" Derek smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Lydia blushed a little, noticing Derek for the first time, really noticing. She drank him in. Tall, dark, wolfy, chiseled like some Greek god. Derek's eyes flashed a little dangerously.

"Want to play with the wolves my dear?" he whispered, a hint of a threat in his voice.

"No," she exclaimed, Peter flashing in through her mind. "That's quite alright Derek."

"Good," he said, eyes narrowing at her. "You can stop making passes at my boyfriend."

"Oh come on Derek," Stiles chided him. "It doesn't mean anything I told you. Lydia I was wondering... "

"I can translate French, yes."

Derek at least felt a little less hostile towards her. He knew he shouldn't have gotten edgy like that. Maybe he wasn't quite over the idea of her lip-locking his mate.

At least Stiles was distracted from her now, no longer fawning over that skimpy outfit she was wearing with his presence. Derek could see what he admired about her though. Oh how long had it been since Derek had known a woman's touch?

Stiles stepped inside and Lydia and Derek followed him. Lydia thought her eyes were decieving her when she saw a second Stiles sitting in one of the living room's armchairs.

"No you're not seeing things," the double told her, smirking. "I'm his twin, Stefan. Nice to meet you."

Lydia put her hand on her heart, and she might seriously faint. Twin? She could see that his hair was longer though, not buzzed like Stiles'.

His eyes remained locked with her's, and she felt something else under those chocolate eyes. She had to remind herself that this wasn't Stiles she was looking at.

"Like what you see?" Stefan asked her in a remarkably Stiles-like way, waggling his eyebrows.

She blinked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said in that voice of hers.

"Oh come on Lydia," Jackson said. "Sure you do."

Her gaze turned on him. He was wearing that same old smirk she knew all too well. A rush of longing shot through her chest when Jackson's eyes didn't move from her.

"Great," she muttered. "Whole gang's here."

She also took note of Scott, Danny, Isaac, and Erica. Derek picked up a leather-bound volume and handed it to her. She looked at the page, and her brain set to work immediately.

"Werespider," she read. "The werespider is a were-creature most common to North America. It secretes a sticky, web-like substance from its mouth, and has pincers that can cut through most metals. It's climbing abilities are matched by none. The werespider is weak to fire and extreme cold."

Stefan's brain clicked. He should have known that.

"Fire and extreme cold," Derek muttered. "Figures... "

Derek hated fire. Stiles knew that.

"I think I can do fire," Stefan said suddenly. "I can try. Its a tricky spell."

They all looked at him.

"Spell?" Jackson asked skeptically.

"Stefan's a witch," Stiles told him. "Its kinda a long story."

Jackson nodded, expression half-disbelieving, but didn't say anything else.

Stefan closed his eyes and raised his hand, palm upright. Focus on heat and a consuming force. The things fire was most like. Bring it up through the fingers.

A spark kindled in his hand and a small flame was suddenly burning there. Stiles still couldn't believe it. He looked at his brother with slight shock. The flame died down after several seconds.

"Not too impressive," Derek said. "That won't be enough."

"Maybe I could learn too," Stiles suggested.

"Yeah!" Stefan exclaimed. "I bet you could. I bet Uncle Kevin would teach you."

Lydia kept glancing at Stefan. It wasn't attraction anymore. After all, she hardly knew him. He wasn't Stiles. It was more like mild curiosity. He wasn't looking back though, which means he didn't notice or didn't care.

Hadn't she thought to herself the other day if only there were another Stiles? Except that no one else could be Stiles, not even his twin.

Now his eyes were on hers. He must have noticed her staring. Their eyes were connected, and now she did feel something again. She knew he wasn't Stiles, but those chocolate orbs were still driving her crazy.

"What you thinking about Lydia?" he asked her.

How strange to hear him use her name, in a voice not quite like Stiles' voice.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "I'm just trying to get used to this twin thing. Looking at you is almost like looking at him, but yet it isn't."

"Ah," he replied, giving a slight nod. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a little crush, or should I say its my twin you have the crush on?"

He smirked at Stiles a little.

"I do not have a crush on Stiles," Lydia lied.

Jackson didn't know about her feelings yet, and she wasn't sure she wanted him to know.

Stiles felt a little hurt though by her sudden return to her old attitude of him being nothing, like he didn't exist.

Derek noticed the change in his mate's vibes and decided not to contradict her. Maybe he didn't have much to worry about after all.

"Well at least now we know their weaknesses," Danny spoke up, bringing them all back to the subject at hand. "There are other ways of generating fire besides magical means. Jackson's parents have a lot of money."

"Hey," Jackson remarked, eyebrows shooting up in realization. "Danny's right. I can buy some flame weapons."

"I wish you wouldn't," Derek said, scowling.

They all knew how Derek felt about fire. What about cold?

"Well their only other weakness is cold," Stiles pointed out. "I don't know how that would work."

"We really need to ask Uncle Kevin," Stefan said. "Tomorrow I'll ask him when I go back to dad's."

"Yeah good idea," Stiles agreed. "Derek and I will go with you."

"I just hope we get this all sorted before school starts again," Isaac spoke. "It starts next week. Am I the only one that remembered that? The werespiders could be anyone. They could be a couple of teenagers like us for all we know."

"Well I think I'll leave pack business to pack," Lydia chimed in. "I'm gonna go. I need my beauty rest."

She looked at Stiles strangely.

"Always good to see you," she told him with a little smile.

He watched her go feeling that little tug at his heart again. Damn him for having a crush since they were kids.

Lydia stepped onto the porch feeling confused. She liked Stiles, but maybe she liked Stefan. Maybe that was only because he looked like Stiles...

Or was it? She honestly didn't know...

Back inside, in the meanwhile, Jackson was smirking at Stiles knowingly.

"She likes you, doesn't she?"

Stiles looked at Jackson with a weird expression.

"I think," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Try asking her. You know you probably shouldn't have broken up with her Jackson."

"Well that's my business, isn't it?"

He didn't want to tell them about he and Scott yet, but when they were heading back in his Porsche he couldn't help wanting their opinions.

"What do you guys think?" he asked Scott and Danny, hands on the wheel. "Should we tell them?"

"I really have no opinion Jackson," Danny said, his face a little downfallen.

No of course not. Danny didn't have an opinion. Jackson knew fully well that his best friend had crushed on him for years, and wished it was them.

"I think we should tell them," Scott spoke. "I don't think they'd judge us."

"Its not that I'm worried about," Jackson replied. "It might sound a little vain, but you don't know what its like. Erica has a mouth like the south. Imagine if this got out at school. I'd be less than cool, I'd be the laughing stock."

"That shouldn't matter," Scott said. "Stiles and I are laughing stocks. Who cares what they think Jackson? This is our last year of high school. After this most of them will never see you again. Isn't it time you started being real?"

Scott's words hit him. Jackson was trying to do that. Be more real. Yeah it was his senior year, his last chance to get it right. Did he want to fake it again, or did he want this year to count? Did he want the school to see who Jackson Whittemore really was?

A large part of him definitely wanted that, but did he have the courage?

ooOoo

"What did we learn tonight?" Wendy asked.

The werespiders were in their hotel room, all of them back in human form.

Carter folded his arms and frowned a little.

"Well we learned Adam Hale's dead," he began. "Somehow they all are. Derek's a Hale, but where are the others? The alpha isn't a Hale. I can tell he isn't. None of the others are."

"Should we just go after Derek then?" Dustin suggested.

"No," Carter said. "I think we should go after them all. Remember that this is about territory. The Hales made it about who has the right to Beacon Hills, the werewolves or us. Well now we'll see it through. Its us or them."

The werewolves had thrown the gauntlet down years ago. Carter would finish it. Beacon Hills was theirs. The wolves would leave or die. There would be no third war.

The time to finish it was now. The wolves or them.

Carter really wanted Derek Hale to suffer, but it was ultimately about the land. He wasn't without honor. If the packs withdrew they'd let them go.

There was the other problem though, the threat to both sides. Hunters. Were the Argents still here? Hunters went after any were-creature. It didn't matter.

That was his next prey to scope out, the Argents. They could become a problem.

ooOoo

Boyd roared with pain that could have shook the foundation. He convulsed violently, crying out in continual pain.

"Yes that should work nicely for Derek," Lisa said with a smirk. "I think we're almost ready. Tommy would you like to do a little something for mommy?"

"What is it ma?" her stocky son asked, face greedy.

"Think you can capture Derek Hale for me?"

Tommy picked up a little wooden pipe and stuck one of the darts in the end. He blew with all his might. The dart pierced Boyd, knocking him out.

He grinned at her.

"Think I can?" he smirked.

She smirked back. He could definitely capture Derek. It was a matter of getting him alone. Even a werewolf could be caught off guard.

Didn't most of the young ones start school again next week? That would be perfect. Derek would be alone. She could wait a week. They still had the black beta to have fun with in the meantime.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days passed without much event, though Stiles and his pack were never off their guard. There was no telling when those werespiders would be back. He also hadn't forgotten Allison telling them about those other hunters, the Berns.

Stiles started to wonder if Derek should be at home by himself while they were all in school. Wouldn't he be vulnerable?

Derek of course told him everything would be fine. He could protect himself. Derek couldn't be argued with when he was determined, and Stiles knew better than to try.

Today he and Derek were driving Stefan to Beacon Hills High to register. Stefan was only a junior. Apparently he'd started school a year later than Stiles.

Derek always found it a little strange to be back at his old school. Not that it like overwhelmed him or anything, but he had memories of this place.

Stiles had saved him once in the pool, but that had also been where he'd first met Kate Argent. How could he ever forget? Kate had been filling in for the swimming coach.

He liked to avoid the school if he could. Kind of hard when here he was walking down those same old halls with lockers on either side.

Stiles thought of an idea quite suddenly as he walked next to Derek and Stefan down those halls. That's how Derek could be protected, instead of being alone at home...

He smirked and decided to take matters into his own hands. After all, wasn't he the alpha? It was about time he exerted some of that alphaness.

"Derek," Stiles said. "Why don't you show Stefan where he needs to register at? You know the school. I need to make a pit stop."

"Fine," Derek agreed.

Stiles watched them walk ahead. Time to set his plan into motion. He made his way for Vice Principal Madison's office, knowing she handled most of the schedules and school records.

He paused outside her office door to shift first, putting on his most intimidating wolf face. If Derek could do this, so could he.

Vice Principal Madison was straightening papers, bumping them against her desk, not noticing Stiles sneak up behind her.

She jumped when claws were at her throat, screaming when she saw the face.

"P-please don't hurt me," she shrieked.

"No," Stiles said, his wolf voice several octaves deeper than his usual. "Not if you do what I say. You are going to change Derek Hale's records to show he never graduated. Then you're going to enroll him, no questions asked."

"I can't do that!" she insisted, shaking with fear.

"You'll find a way," Stiles said, grabbing her shirt collar in his fist, knowing he had to be convicing. "If you don't... I know where you are. Are we clear?"

He released her shirt and walked toward her door, turning back to face her one more time. He released a snarl and she jumped, her hands shaking terribly.

"Okay!" she sobbed. "Yes... "

He shifted back on his way down the hall, smirking. That had been great, and strangely empowering. Now he knew why Derek used it on people. He was powerful! Yahoo!

Derek and Stefan were waiting for him outside of Student Services.

"All done," Derek told him.

"Good," Stiles said with a smirk. "We have something to discuss in the car cupcake."

"What did you do?" Derek asked, frowning slightly.

He could tell Stiles had done something.

"You know I worry about you being home alone while we're in school."

"Yeah," Derek said, expression a little curious. "And?"

"Well I found a way to make sure that won't happen," Stiles replied, still smiling like a million bucks.

Derek didn't like this. He paused and eyed his mate warily. Stiles clapped him on the back like they were suddenly chums, rather than mates.

"Derek... welcome back to high school."

Derek's expression was a little surprised. Oh crap...

ooOoo

"Are you sure this is a good idea Carter?"

Wendy looked worried.

"Relax sis," he told her. "Of course it is."

They were in the hotel room alone. Daniel and Dustin had gone to pick them up lunch somewhere.

"I'll just slip in," he said. "The Argents won't even know I'm there. I'll hide somewhere. I need to find out what they're up to. They could suspect we're around."

"This is dangerous Carter."

"I know," he smiled deviously. "I so admire danger."

"Can't you just plant a wire or something?" she asked.

"Now what fun would that be?" Carter asked mischeviously. "I'll be back tonight, just in time for us to go register for school tomorrow. The Hale pack will never suspect that among their own student body is their enemy."

Wendy still didn't like the idea of Carter sneaking into the Argent place and snooping around by himself. Still she couldn't argue. Carter was the alpha.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Yep Derek's going back to high school. Give me your thoughts.

Also. I wanted to announce I'm accepting prompts for Teen Wolf and Glee fanfics. Any pairing, any scenario. PM me or send me a review.


	15. Chapter 15

"That's funny!" Isaac exclaimed. "Mr. Sourwolf back in school, lugging a backpack around like the rest of us."

"It isn't funny," Derek scowled.

"Yeah but we all know you won't tell Stiles no," Isaac laughed, winking at him.

Isaac was right. He wouldn't tell Stiles no. Derek wasn't sure he would tell his mate no on anything these days.

Was he ready for this? Well it would be an easier way to keep tabs on everything in Beacon Hills. Schools were excellent sources of information the way all those gaddy teenagers swapped rumors around.

It wouldn't be all bad. It would give him something to do with his life besides sit around on his huge inheritence from his family members.

Besides, Stiles had a point. None of them needed to be alone right now with hunters and werespiders about. Even he was only one werewolf, he supposed. He knew Stiles was just worried about him. Derek was glad somebody did.

ooOoo

No one seemed to be home. Perfect.

Carter needed to be sure. He remained crouched down in the bushes near the Argent house. No one went in or came out for about twenty minutes. Not a sign of life behind those curtains or blinds.

He used his werespider abilities to secret a sticky fluid from his hands, climbing the side of the house like it was nothing. Werewolves could probably jump that high, but they couldn't. Every were species had its advantages and weaknesses.

One of these windows must be open. Success!

Carter slipped into what seemed to be a guest bedroom. It had a bed in it, but was full of boxes and knick-knacks. When was the last time someone had stayed in here?

He opened the door to the hall very quietly and slowly. Maybe someone was in the house. All still appeared to be quiet. He knew the perfect place to hide to gather information.

He discovered just what he had been hoping for in the kitchen, a large food pantry. He released web from his mouth, pulling himself up to the ceiling, deciding to eavesdrop from there.

If someone opened the pantry they wouldn't be likely to look up. Now all he had to do was wait.

ooOoo

The sound of the doorbell sounded through the Hale residence. Stefan went to get it. Sure enough, it was Uncle Kevin.

"You needed to see me?" he asked.

"Yo Uncle Kev," Stiles called to him, waving.

Stefan smirked a little at his twin's antics, motioning for his uncle to follow him. They all sat themselves in the eloquent Hale living room.

"Nice place," Kevin said admirably.

"Thanks," Derek replied.

"We needed to ask you about something," Stefan spoke, eying his uncle.

"What's that?"

Stefan gave Stiles and Derek a glance. They nodded at him.

"We need to know how to freeze something, like with magic."

Uncle Kevin looked a little worried.

"That's rather advanced," he said, rubbing his beard between his fingers. "Still I can try to teach you, if you apply yourself really hard. You'll need to come stay at your dad's."

"Sure," Stefan shrugged. "I need to spend more time with dad anyway. I've been spending all my time with Stiles."

He turned to his twin with a smile.

"Not that I haven't enjoyed it," he added.

"Yeah Uncle Kev's right," Stiles told him. "You need to go spend time with dad awhile. One of us should. It doesn't seem like the werespiders are coming back for the time being."

"At least we hope," Derek said.

Stefan walked over to Stiles and hugged him.

"Well, I'll be heading back with Uncle Kevin then. Its alright if I sleep in your room right?"

"Of course," Stiles laughed a little. "Its my old bedroom. Still... take good care of it."

He still missed his old bedroom sometimes.

"Sure," Stefan nodded. "See ya later."

Stiles watched his twin leave with a slightly fallen expression. They'd gotten so close. This was the first time they'd parted since Stefan had come into his life.

"He'll be back," Derek said supportively, placing a hand on his mate's shoulder.

"Yeah," Stiles smiled a little. "I know you're right."

ooOoo

Lydia had decided that Stefan most definitely was not Stiles. That was just her brain getting confused because they looked almost identical. He wasn't the boy who had made her smile and laugh since she was little. The boy she could drop in on late at night and confide in.

She figured that settling for him would be cheating herself of her true love for Stiles. She could still have him, she just needed to figure out how.

Allison had told her something one time. Soap operas have the best plots when it comes to breaking up romances. Normally she'd never consider something that cheezy.

Lydia took out her phone and typed into Google: _**Soap opera methods of breaking up relationships.**_

Let's see:

_**Brainwashing**_

_**Induce Amnesia**_

_**Become Pregnant**_

Her eyes stopped there. Did she really want to go that far? Get herself pregnant with Stiles' baby? How could she even pull something like that off?

Now she was just thinking silliness. She liked Stiles, even thought he was cute, but she could only imagine what that child would turn out like.

Still, she was almost certain Derek would take it wrong. Now she just needed to figure out how she was going to manage to get pregnant by Stiles when he'd hardly even look at her these days.

Sex was obviously out of the picture. Then something occured to her. A smile lit up her face. She just needed to get her hands on anything she could.

She looked forward to school starting next week. That was when she would sneak into the Hale house and get what she needed. Derek couldn't be there all the time, surely.

She almost bet that Derek and Stiles humped like rabbits. It shouldn't be too hard to find an article of clothing... obtain a sample.

She figured it was as good a plan as any.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Yes Lydia will get pregnant in this by the way, but it won't be what anyone expects. I'm sure you guys can probably piece two and two together.


	16. Chapter 16

"What did you learn today?" Lisa asked Carter.

He hadn't returned until about ten o'clock at night. They had all started worrying about him.

"Well I learned that the Argents appear to be out of town somewhere," he said. "They never came home."

"Odd," Dustin remarked.

"I don't think there's many of them there," Carter went on. "There's some very faint scents, like they haven't been there in awhile. Only two scents are really strong. I think something must have happened to the Argents too, like the Hales."

"Well you don't need to spy to find that out," Wendy said. "We just need to access the internet."

"On it," Dustin replied, sorting through his tote.

He pulled out a silver laptop with an Alienware logo. He liked Alienware.

Wendy accepted it from him and connected to the hotel wifi. She queried Google about the Hales first. A whole list of news articles popped up. One immediately caught her eye, and she clicked it.

_**Entire family perishes in freak fire**_

_**The Beacon Hills Fire Department was called to the Hale residence at about 5:30 am this morning, officials say. The house had already been burned significantly when they arrived. **_

_**It seems that everyone except three family members perished in that fire, claiming the lives of some 15 people. Hale relatives from out of town were visiting we are told by Laura Hale, one of the survivors.**_

_**Laura and her younger brother Derek weren't at home when the fire took place. Peter Hale survived the fire itself, but is catatonic, and was immediately taken to a clinic.**_

_**Officials haven't ruled out arson as the fire spread very quickly, but so far no signs that an arson took place.**_

_**Update...**_

There was an update to this story. Wendy clicked it. This was considerably later. Almost two years ago...

_**Source of fire revealed, Kate Argent dead**_

_**After more than ten years officials finally know what caused the fire that took the lives of most of the Hale family. Local woman, Kate Argent confessed to the crime. **_

_**Apparently Kate and Derek Hale had some history. Those of you following the Hale story will recognize Derek. You will also remember that his sister Laura commited suicide some months previously.**_

_**Kate's body was discovered at the burned out old house early this morning. Her throat had been ripped out by what appears to be some unknown beast. Derek Hale is not a suspect says local sheriff John Stilinski.**_

_**We asked Sheriff Stilinski what he thought of his son Stiles' presence at the place of death hours before. He had this to say...**_

Wendy scrolled down the rest of the page. None of the rest was interesting.

"Wait a minute," Dustin told her.

She stopped scrolling. He pointed to the picture of John Stilinski's son in the article.

"Isn't that the Hale alpha?" he asked.

"Yeah," Wendy whispered, eyes lighting up. "So it is. Stiles Stilinski. That's definitely him."

"Was he the alpha then?" Dustin asked.

"Let's try finding out more about him," she suggested.

This time she typed Stiles Stilinski, Beacon Hills into Google. A smaller list of news links came up on the screen, but it was enough.

Let's see...

_**Local teen breaks into Sheriff's Department**_

_**Troubled Sheriff's son hijacks armored vehicle and keeps fellow classmate hostage**_

_**Second break-in, town council calls for Sheriff's resignation**_

"Quite a track record," Wendy muttered quietly. "Nothing supernatural about this though. Isn't it likely that Derek Hale was the alpha? How did that change?"

"Don't know," Carter said. "Its not really important. This Stiles kid is somehow the alpha now, and that gives us the advantage. Derek as alpha might be a problem. This kid ain't nothin."

ooOoo

"So tell me," John Stilinski said, eying his other son Stefan. "How is Stiles doing? What's that house like?"

"Its nice," Stefan shrugged.

The teen took another bite of his chicken sandwich from the Beaconburger. He could tell his dad wasn't used to cooking. The sheriff had went and gotten them sandwiches and fries.

"You know that house all but burned down?" the sheriff asked, eying him. "Over ten years ago."

"No I didn't," Stefan said, a little surprised.

"The Hales are dangerous Stefan," the sheriff told him seriously. "I don't know how Stiles got mixed up with them, but you've seen what they are. It actually makes a lot of sense, considering the strange happenings that have always surrounded the Hales in this town. It wasn't just Laura and Derek."

"Laura?" Stefan asked.

"Derek's sister. The official story was suicide, but I now know that she was killed by her uncle Peter Hale."

"Now that name I recognize," Stefan said.

"Well," John went on. "Peter killed her, but made it look like suicide, so he could be alpha. Derek was furious when he found out. I think he took revenge into his own hands. I'll never be able to prove Derek killed Peter, but I believe it."

Stefan actually did feel a little creeped out now. Stiles was dating a killer? The sheriff went on.

"I don't know what part Stiles has played in all of this. He lies to me about everything these days. I know he had a part in Peter's death, and that shocks me to the core. I find it hard to live with. Stiles helped kill someone."

Surely they'd only killed bad people though right? People that deserved it? Stefan felt goosebumps on his skin. It was Uncle Kevin who spoke.

"Your dad's right Stefan. I know you love Stiles. I love him too, but I wasn't expecting to find out he's a werewolf. Werewolves are very dangerous Stefan. I've read about them. You can't get more dangerous, except maybe vampires. You have to know Stefan, there's a wild animal living inside of your brother. He can control it most of the time, but its still there. That animal is absolutely brutal and ruthless. It would tear anything to shreds."

This speech wasn't exactly helping John's confidence either.

"I'm not telling you to be afraid of Stiles," Kevin went on. "I'm just telling you to be careful. The wolf isn't your brother. The wolf enjoys killing. If your brother loses control for even a second you could find yourself in a very dire situation."

Stefan was a little shaken admittedly. Stiles and Derek hadn't explained this aspect of it very in-depth. He was still determined to protect his brother though. They'd gotten so close. He couldn't believe that his brother was like that. He was so nice. He had to save them from the werespiders.

ooOoo

Wendy closed the silver laptop with a satisfied smirk in place.

"Well," she began in summary. "We learned all of the Hales are dead except Derek. Kate and Chris Argent's wife are dead. Gerard Argent is missing. That leaves only Chris and Allison."

Carter's expression became amused. Only two hunters. This would be cake. Chris Argent and a young teenage girl were hardly a threat.

ooOoo

Stiles snuggled against Derek, arms around him. This was all he needed. He sighed contentedly.

"I love you Derek Hale," he said softly.

Derek smiled, grabbing that hand that was wrapped around his waist.

"Love you too Stiles."

They turned to one another and their lips met, the kiss quickly becoming passionate.

ooOoo

Isaac laughed a little and kissed down Erica's face, nipping at her neck.

"Oh," Erica moaned needily.

Isaac kissed at the neck flesh a few more times before moving back up to her lips, claiming them in a firey kiss with the swipe of tongues. They pulled away from one another.

"I love you Erica," Isaac whispered, eyes shining, grinning.

She smirked at him a little, but there was softness in it.

"I love you too Isaac."

She cupped his cheek with her hand, eyes going right to his soul. Their lips met again.

ooOoo

"I've been thinking about what you said," Jackson spoke.

He and Scott were sitting on his bed.

"What's that?" Scott asked him.

"About being real," he said quietly, something conflicted in his eyes. "Being me. You're right. Those other kids don't matter. This is my last year of high school. I want to spend it being me."

Scott smiled at him.

"Good," he whispered, snuggling up against Jackson. "Because I love it when you're you."

Jackson gave him that smirk, but his eyes glazed over slightly at Scott's touch. He captured his boyfriend's lips for a few moments.

"I want to show everyone," he whispered, hand still on Scott's cheek. "I don't want to hide our love. School flagpole, first day of school. We'll give em a show they'll never forget."

Jackson was grinning. He actually couldn't wait to see the reaction they'd get to that. Scott grinned back, taking Jackson's lips again. He absolutely loved it.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Figured I'd insert a little fluff into this chapter. This fic needs more of it.


	17. Chapter 17

"Why are we in Billings, Montana?" Allison asked her dad, raising an eyebrow.

They'd just gotten off the Billings exit. Her dad hadn't exactly told her where they were going or why, just that it pertained to saving Scott and her other friends.

"We're going to see the Berns," Chris said. "The ones higher than Lisa who might convince her to back off."

They actually drove until they were a little outside of Billings, passing several farms. She noticed her dad turn onto a dirt road that looked like it went on a long way.

"How do you know where they are?" Allison asked him.

"Long story," Chris replied. "Let's just say Kate and Lisa used to be friends. My father absolutely loved it. He's always admired the Berns for their ruthless hunting style. You know he disdains the Argent code."

"Did Aunt Kate spend time here with them?"

"A good bit actually," Chris nodded. "I had to come pick her up once or twice."

The dirt road went on for what seemed forever. No one would ever try to find out what was at the end of it, because they'd give up after about two hours. She knew they were now far from Billings or any trace of civilization.

She only hoped their car would be alright.

The surroundings became different. They were surrounded by blue and purple flowers. Fields and fields of them. Wolfsbane.

"Holy shit," she swore. "I didn't even know this much wolfsbane existed."

"They supply a lot of hunters," her dad explained. "Even us, I hate to admit. Montana's perfect for raising this much out of sight. Remote."

They were coming to what seemed to be a wall made out of white brick, almost like a compound. There was only a metal gate blocking the road. Chris floored the brake. A voice spoke from a little speaker next to the gate.

"Who are you?" a male voice asked.

"Chris Argent."

The speaker was silent for several moments.

"Proceed."

The gate swung aside and they continued driving. There was wolfsbane here too, as well as silos and barns for storing it. There was also a rather large two-story farmhouse at the road's end.

Chris parked and stepped out, motioning for Allison to follow. An older woman with a wrinkled face and curly auburn hair approached, giving a grin Allison wasn't sure she liked.

"Chris," the woman exclaimed. "Good to see you."

"Tanya," Chris inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Is this your daughter?" Tanya enthused, looking at Allison with surprise. "Oh she is beautiful, just like Kate was. I bet she's quite a shot too."

"I came here to talk to you about Lisa," Chris told her. "She and Dave are snooping around Beacon Hills, and I don't like it. You know its Argent territory."

"Argent territory," Tanya snorted. "Come now Chris. Aren't our families friends?"

"Don't make me get the council involved," Chris threatened her. "You tell Lisa you want her to pull out, and I mean now."

"Lisa will hardly listen to me Chris, but I can try. Why don't you step inside with me?"

Chris and Allison followed the older woman warily. Allison was sure she didn't like this.

Tanya led them into a very old-fashioned looking house with white walls and wooden floors. There was a landline on a nearby table, which was the only phone service one could get out here.

Tanya picked up the reciever with a little smile.

"Now just give me a sec... "

Allison gasped as something pierced the back of her neck. It felt as small as a beesting. Her head began to swim and she went down. Her father had been caught off guard as well.

Tanya burst into a laugh, hanging up the reciever immediately, her act complete.

"Poor Chris," Tanya tutted, shaking her head. "I'm afraid you made a mistake coming here."

Tanya watched her thugs carry Chris and Allison away with an amused smirk.

She picked up the landline and dialed Lisa's cell phone.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Report," Tanya spoke.

"Oh hi mom," Lisa said. "Yes, we're on the trail. Tommy will be retrieving Derek for me."

"You trust Tommy with that?" Tanya asked skeptically. "Not that I don't love my grandson, but he's a big bumbling simpleton. I still think you should have taken Travis along, just in case. He's the brains of your two sons."

"Mother trust me," Lisa told her. "Tommy can get it done."

"Well we'll see," Tanya replied. "If he doesn't I am sending Travis to you."

She hung up the phone and turned to see an older man standing nearby with a smirk on his face. You'd think it almost a grandfatherly smile if you didn't see the hint of malice in it.

"Gerard," she said with a laugh. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough Tanya," Gerard replied in that professional tone of his. "I hope you know what you're doing, or should I say your daughter. The Hales are not to be underestimated."

"Yes I know," Tanya told him, smirking a little. "Why did we need to keep your son and grand-daughter hostage?"

"All part of the plan," Gerard assured her, beaming. "You know all about my with my plans Tanya. Its how I am."

"Oh yes do I know!" she laughed a little.

Gerard knew how to milk people for what he wanted. He grabbed her hand gently, looking into her eyes.

"I've always admired you Tanya," he whispered. "You can appreciate a man of action, and I am a man of action. I always have a plan."

"Quite," she whispered, blushing at his touch.

"Don't look so nervous my dear. Its the Hales who should be nervous."

He grit his teeth, voice becoming more determined.

"Derek Hale is going to pay for what he did to me," he vowed. "They're all going to pay."

ooOoo

Author's Note: Next chapter skips ahead a bit to the beginning of the school year.


	18. Chapter 18

"Sourwolf," an annoying voice sing-songed in his ear. "Time to wake up for school."

"I'm not going," Derek growled, placing his pillow over his head. "This was a dumb idea."

"Yes you are," Stiles said cutely, shaking him again. "Come on Derek. I'm your alpha."

Derek threw the pillow across the room, his eyes glowing yellow. God damn it!

Then he saw Stiles smiling face. Those brown eyes got to him, calming him. He sighed, and his eye color returned to their normal hazel.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Stiles said with a little laugh. "I think you're cute."

"Oh yeah huh?" Derek whispered, capturing his mate's lips for a good morning kiss.

Stiles laughed a little into the kiss, and it was really really cute. He pulled back, blushing.

"Alright Sourwolf," he grinned. "As much as I love kissing you, I do have to get ready for school, and so do you."

Derek sighed and knew Stiles would win. No point in arguing. Besides, his mate had a point. He was the alpha. Derek still had a respect for the werewolf ways. Betas should obey their alphas.

ooOoo

"Isaac hurry up," Erica said from outside the bathroom door.

Isaac wasn't paying attention. He was focused on his reflection in the bathroom mirror, watching his curls flip under the warm breeze of the blowdryer.

"Other people need to do their hair this morning!" she huffed.

The bathroom door opened and her eyes fell on his face and perfect hair, anger ebbing away in spite of herself.

"How's this look?" he indicated his hair.

Erica brushed up against him, hand reaching for the back of his neck.

"Perfect," she whispered, bringing their lips together.

ooOoo

Stiles was brushing his teeth, and Derek couldn't believe he found that cute too. He'd had two sinks put into the master bathroom so they could get ready at the same time if they needed to. He never expected he'd love watching Stiles do the smallest things like brush his teeth.

Derek fell in next to his mate, taking the other sink, reaching for his razor. He should probably shave some of that stubble off of his face. He should at least try to look seventeen.

Stiles found himself watching Derek shave, gaze focused in the mirror, thinking he was absolutely perfect.

Stiles reached for their cologne. They'd started wearing the same kind. Stiles liked Adidas, and that suited Derek just as well. He sprayed some of the good-smelling scent on him and rubbed his arms together.

Derek rubbed after-shave into his now smooth face, and grabbed the cologne from Stiles, giving himself a few sprits.

"I think you look pretty cute clean-shaven Derek."

Derek grinned at his mate.

"You think I look cute no mater what."

"That's true," Stiles said, pulling him in for a lip-lock.

They shared a few pecks before Stiles pulled back, looking a little sheepish when his stomach rumbled.

"Okay time for you to vacate the bathroom," Stiles smirked. "Unless you want to hold my hand."

"No that's okay," Derek replied.

He didn't think he'd find watching Stiles do that particularly attractive...

ooOoo

Derek couldn't believe he was actually about to do this. He pulled into a vacant parking spot, thinking immediately what he'd do to anyone who scratched up his Camaro.

"We can take your Jeep from now on," he told Stiles.

"Fine by me."

The two of them stepped out of Derek's car, backpacks slung over their shoulders. Stiles had taken a hint or two from Derek over the summer. He was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. It actually was an improvement over the plaid and snarky stuff.

They walked by Mr. Harris, Stiles' least favorite teacher. The chemistry teacher gave Derek a one-over.

"Didn't you already graduate?" he asked in slight disbelief. "Like seven years ago?"

Derek scowled at him. He remembered Mr. Harris. He would love to put this prick in his place.

"No actually I didn't," Derek told him with a wide grin. "I'm sure you'll enjoy having me in your class again. We'll be great friends. I can tell."

The chemistry teacher's expression became a little nervous. He found Derek a little intimidating to be honest.

"Yes well... welcome back Derek," Mr. Harris said carefully, forcing a smile.

The chemistry teacher made a very uncharacteristic dash for the school. Stiles turned to Derek with grin.

"You have no idea how much I loved that."

"Yes I do," Derek replied. "Someone should put that jerk in his place. If he gives you a hard time and we're not in the same class try giving him a little wolf. Trust me."

Stiles smiled, setting his face with a cocky grin. Payback was a bitch.

Scott was leaning against the side of the school talking to Jackson. Stiles and Derek could hear everything being said of course, once they tuned in with their super hearing.

"I don't know where she is," Scott was saying. "No one's at her house. She's been gone almost a week."

"Maybe she decided to bail again," Jackson replied.

The two of them were already getting a ton of weird glances, though that was mostly Jackson. Most of the students were obviously wondering why he, Jackson Whittemore was hanging with this loser Scott McCall.

It was only a matter of time before his popularity took a dive. Jackson inhaled, deciding it was now or never.

"Well you wanna do this or not?" he asked Scott.

His boyfriend's eyes lit up and he nodded. Jackson couldn't believe he was about to totally kill his status as the cool kid with this, but he actually wanted to do it, to show these kids who he really was.

He and Scott stopped in front of the flagpole, facing one another. Sure enough, they had most of the student body's attention.

Derek and Stiles arrived on the scene just in time. Derek stopped and folded his arms, smirking. This ought to be good.

Jackson gulped nervously, felling like he'd just swallowed his Adam's apple. Scott was smiling at him. Jackson decided to make Scott the only thing in his world, the center of his universe, his anchor.

Suddenly it didn't matter who was watching. Those other people didn't even exist. Jackson moved forward and connected their lips.

Some of the students, mostly female cheered. Some of the boys wolf-whistled. Others called out: "fags!"

None of them mattered. Jackson wrapped his arms around Scott, lips grinding with his furiously. It was like a rush, all of them seeing, seeing who the real Jackson Whittemore really was.

Jackson felt more courageous and powerful than he'd ever felt in his entire life of being shallow and fake.

"McCall!" a voice broke into his moment of bliss.

Coach Finstock was marching toward them, mouth open in disbelief.

"What the heck is this!?"

Derek sighed and started to walk toward the school. He remembered Finstock too, and how bent out of shape he could get about the smallest thing. He did not want to witness this.

Stiles was still walking beside him. They walked through the doors into the hallway. It all hit Derek like a train. He was really back here.


	19. Chapter 19

In reality Lydia thought this was a pretty dumb idea, now that she thought about it. Sperm cells die pretty fast. She was actually counting on werewolf sperm cells being more sturdy than human ones.

Stiles had shown her where the emergency key was, under the owl statue on the back porch. Lydia lifted up the stone owl, and there it was. She knew this was wrong to sneak around on Stiles like this, but she really loved him.

Those brown eyes and that smile swam in front of her vision. She shouldn't have brushed him off all those years. Then Stiles would be with her instead of Derek.

Lydia turned the key in the lock, pushing open the sliding door, slipping into the kitchen. Good thing Stiles had decided to enroll Derek in high school, and told her about it a few days ago. This made it so much easier.

She made her way up the stairs and to the master bedroom. The door was ajar. Probably Stiles had left it like that. She knew how he was.

She was in luck. There were a few clothes tossed here and there over the floor. Leave it to men to be messy like that. Lydia was pretty sure she could guess Stiles' underwear from Derek's. Ah yes, Under Armour.

Lydia would never admit to it, but she'd seen Stiles bend over a few times, and had actually paid attention. She was in luck. There was still some undried semen in these.

She felt pretty gross, but she took them anyway. She had to look at the cells under a microscope to see if they were still alive or not.

Lydia made a face, holding the dirty laundry between her fingers with disdain.

ooOoo

Where was she?

Stiles never failed to miss when Lydia Martin was absent from school. It had become something of a habit. He couldn't even talk to Derek about it because they didn't have the same homeroom.

He took the seat next to the only werewolf he did share that period with, Danny.

"Hey Danny," Stiles greeted. "Wassup?"

"Stiles," the Hawaiian boy smirked in acknowledgement.

"So did you notice Lydia's not here today?"

"No not really," Danny replied. "That's your job isn't it? She isn't my concern anymore, or Jackson's."

"Something interesting Mr. Mahaelani?" Mr. Harris asked from the front of the class. "Mr. Stilinski?"

Stiles groaned inwardly. Of course he'd get Harris for homeroom.

"You know Stiles," Mr. Harris said, stepping toward his desk. "I requested you in my homeroom especially this year, since we won't be having chemistry together. I thought you'd need to see your old buddy Mr. Harris to get you through your day."

Do not react, Stiles told himself. That's what the bastard wanted.

"I don't know what you and Derek Hale pulled," Harris went on. "I don't know what's with you or any of your freaky friends, but I am going to find out. Now I will kindly remind you, and it will be your only warning, that my homerooms are study hall. Mr. Mahaelani, same goes for you."

Stiles snarled a little at the chemistry teacher's turned back as he headed back to his desk. He hated that bastard. Still he knew he couldn't take Derek's advice seriously and use his wolf to intimidate Mr. Harris. They had to play the good, docile human sometimes.

ooOoo

Lydia carried the dirty laundry into her bedroom. She carefully used a slide to collect some of the milky fluid, sticking it under her microscope. She was happy to see that most of the cells were still alive. They were useable.

There was something else about them too. Did human sperm cells swim that fast?

She grabbed up a turkey baster, ready to do her deed. If it was successful she would conceive Stiles' baby, his son or daughter. Then he'd have to notice her.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Yeah, pretty sure this just went M, so don't be surprised by the rating change. I'm not sure though.


	20. Chapter 20

Tommy very quietly approached the Hale house, blowing pipe and darts in his belt. He couldn't alert Derek to his presence too quickly.

The back door was unlocked. He was in luck. Someone had been careless. Now he wouldn't have to pick the lock.

He slipped into a room that appeared to be the kitchen. This place was surprisingly clean for a bunch of mutts.

He was surprised by the nice furniture and up to date electronics. Where was Derek Hale? Was he upstairs?

Tommy tiptoed up them very slowly. He thought Derek was in the house. Boy was he in for a surprise.

The door to what appeared to be the master bedroom was wide open. Derek was probably having a nap. That would make things easy.

No one in here either. No matter what room he checked, no one was in the house. Derek had probably gone away. He would just hide somewhere and wait for him to come back.

Tommy hadn't counted on Derek not being home. He was a little hungry. Should he just wait here and raid the Hale kitchen? No way, he didn't want to eat anything that those brute beasts might have touched.

Tommy was greedy, but he wasn't that greedy. He still detested werewolves. It had been pounded into his simple brain pretty hard not to take anything from those beasts.

He'd have to go back to base and tell his mother Derek wasn't home. She wouldn't like that at all.

ooOoo

Derek approached the table with his tray. He hadn't eaten school food in literally years. Most of the gang was already there. Stiles, Stefan, Isaac, and Erica.

Scott's pack was still in the lunch line.

"We don't have any classes together in the morning," Stiles complained as Derek took the seat next to him.

"Well my old teachers all think its quite a sight seeing me here again," Derek growled at him. "This was a bad idea Stiles."

"Relax," his mate told him. "They can't argue with the Vice Principal."

"I agree with Derek," Stefan smirked a little. "This was a pretty tacky plan bro."

"At least its a plan," he whispered. "Am I the alpha of this pack or not?"

"Alright," Derek said with a shrug. "You're the alpha."

"I'm not in your pack," Stefan pointed out.

Stiles laughed a little in spite of himself. His twin had a snarky sense of humor sometimes like he did. He liked that.

Scott, Jackson, and Danny were heading for their table. They pretty well had a full house now. They always borrowed chairs from other tables to squeeze everybody in.

Allison and Lydia were both missing, and that was immediately apparent.

"Lydia didn't show up today," Jackson was the first to say.

"Yeah I noticed," Stiles said in a low voice. "Wonder where she is? Can you believe I got that asshole Harris for homeroom?"

They actually did him the kindness of sympathetic looks. Scott looked a little more sympathetic than the rest. He'd seen Mr. Harris in action. He knew what an asshole toward Stiles the chemistry teacher was.

"I have him too," Danny pointed out.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "But we all know he's never treated any of you nearly as bad as he does me."

Derek stabbed at the mystery meat on his plate, looking at it distastefully.

"What is this slop?" he scowled, holding it up for examination.

"Probably jail food," Stiles said seriously. "They probably cut the lunch budget again. Believe me I've seen what jail food looks like."

Jackson groaned and pushed his tray back. He hadn't sank that low yet.

"I'm gonna go buy a pop," he said. "Anyone else need one?"

They all took him up on his offer and skipped out on the jailhouse special.

ooOoo

Lydia woke up from her nap feeling violently sick. She sprinted to the bathroom, her stomach churning, watching vomit hit the toilet water.

What could be causing this? She hadn't been sick earlier. She heaved and had to get back over the toilet bowl quickly.

ooOoo

At least the Berns had put them up in a nice room. Sure it had bars on the windows, and the door was always kept locked, but it had a small bathroom with a shower in it.

They still didn't understand why Tanya was doing this. Chris got now that the Berns wanted Derek. They'd consider it some great feat to slay the descendent of the Beast of Gevaudan.

Something still didn't add up here. Derek Hale wasn't exactly considered a prize in the hunters' world. It was known that he was a fairly mediocre werewolf, even as an alpha.

Still the Hale name meant something. The Argents had become one of the most revered hunter families by slaying the beast and generations of his children.

They'd never been able to slay Adam Hale, Derek's father, who had been a very strong alpha. Adam would have made a worthy trophy for any hunter family. A fire was an unfitting death for such an outstanding creature.

Even Chris sometimes wondered that to himself. How had a great werewolf like Adam met his death by a fire? He'd been caught off guard. Hunters knew well that even werewolves can be caught off their guard.

Thinking back to his childhood, Chris still found it hard to believe that the Hales could have been destroyed so utterly. Only Derek was left of a family that had commanded the fear of even the hunters for a generation.

The Hales under Adam had been a fearsome force to behold. One might call them a millitary unit with the alpha as the head.

Other alphas would never have dared try to come against Derek's father. He had been too powerful. The Hale family had its branches back then. The cousins who were alphas under Adam.

His sister, ever the cunning hunter and leader, had wiped it all out in just a single night. All of the Hales dead, except Derek.

Chris knew Kate had loved Derek, but she hadn't spared him on purpose. She had loved and hated him. The hate had been much stronger.

Most hunters saw werewolves as disgusting manikins, monsters in human skin. Kate had been no different. Isn't that what Gerard had always taught them? Gerard... his father.

Chris's drive to excell had made him a hunter. He had reservations about killing werewolves, like Allison had. He didn't buy that they were monsters. They were living things, but they were things to be hunted like animals for food.

That's what Chris had once thought. Allison had changed his mind. Seeing her love for Scott. Seeing Derek again that night they'd faced Gerard and the kanima. Derek was almost human with his complicated emotions.

That's why he'd given up being a hunter. It had costed him. Kate was gone. His wife was gone. All that pointless killing, and for what? For glory? For tradition?

The bedroom door creaked open slowly, drawing the attention of both of them. Chris's eyes widened in disbelief. There stood Gerard, smiling smugly at him.

"You don't look happy to see me son," Gerard said.

ooOoo

Stiles got a buzz from his cell phone in seventh period, the one class he did happen to share with Derek.

He pulled it out and looked at the text.

_**Lydia: Stiles, I need your help, I don't know what's wrong...**_

He frowned at the screen, thinking about Lydia, suddenly worried she could be hurt. He began typing.

_**Stiles: What's happening?**_

_**Lydia: I feel really bad, like vomiting, and violent pain in my stomach. I did something bad...**_

He looked at the text with wide eyes. What could she have done bad? His phone buzzed again, and a new text flashed across the screen.

_**Lydia: I need you to come over. Bring Derek...**_

Stiles looked at the clock on the wall. Crap, they still had fifteen minutes.

He forwarded the messages to Derek's cell with an attached text.

_**Stiles: Lydia sent me these. I think she's in trouble. She wants us to come over**_

He saw Derek pull his cell phone out across the room. His mate looked at the screen and frowned, turning to Stiles with a confused look. Stiles saw him typing something.

_**Derek: Wonder what she wants?**_

_**Stiles: Don't know...**_

Fifteen minutes couldn't come fast enough.

ooOoo

Derek's Camaro pulled into the Martin driveway. He and Stiles had told the others it would be fine. They didn't all need to flock to Lydia's.

Stiles was really worried. This was a girl he really cared about, and always would. He found himself feeling a little guilty at how he'd just been brushing her off lately.

He and Derek knocked at the front door. Mrs. Martin answered.

"Lydia," she shouted. "Your friends are here."

Lydia's mom looked at Derek strangely.

"I didn't know you were her friend."

"Mrs. Martin please," Stiles said. "This isn't the time."

"Alright Stiles," she replied gently. "I trust you. You two go on up."

Stiles and Derek went up the stairs. Derek wasn't sure how Stiles was feeling, but this felt very wrong to him. Almost like back when Lydia had seen Peter everywhere.

Stiles stopped at her bedroom door and knocked.

"Lydia?"

"Stiles," she called out weakly.

Oh crap. That didn't sound good. Stiles opened her bedroom door and rushed in. She was lying back against her mattress breathing heavily. Her legs were open and she was losing a lot of blood.

"Derek what's wrong with her!?" he shouted in panic.

"You have to try to heal her Stiles," he growled, feeling nervous himself.

Stiles climbed onto her bed. Lydia's face was a sickly white and she was sweating terribly.

"You trust me?" he asked her quickly.

Lydia gasped weakly and managed a nod.

"Help me," she rasped.

Stiles placed his hand over her vagina, against her panties, willing his brain not to go the wrong place here. He willed the pain to go into him. Black veins swelled up his arm. Lydia's breathing began to even out.

Gods, what had happened to her?

"I feel a little better," she told him in a whisper, managing a smile. "You're here."

"Course I'm here. I'll always be here."

She laughed a little, feeling the love in her heart swell at his words. How perfect he was, if only he wasn't with Derek.

"Stiles I did something terrible," she whispered, still weak. "Please don't hate me. I was jealous of you and Derek. I wanted you for myself. I went into your house today, and I... I stole your underwear."

"Stole my underwear?" he asked, unable to repress a snort.

"No listen," she went on. "I wanted to get pregnant with your baby."

His eyes widened at her in shock and disbelief. She'd what?

Derek scowled and his eyes narrowed. He wasn't at all amused if she meant what he was thinking she did.

"Lydia you're crazy," Stiles told her, face still shocked. "You do not want to get pregnant with my baby. You've ignored me since Kindergarten."

"I know," she whispered. "I did though. I injected myself with your sperm."

Derek's stomach felt like it just hit the floor. He was going to be sick. She actually had. She probably didn't even have any real clue of what was actually going on.

"Stiles let me take it from here," Derek growled, cutting into their conversation. "Lydia you're carrying a werewolf baby. Werewolf pregnancies are accelerated sometimes. Your body is reacting by speeding things up. That was very foolish, what you did."

"A werewolf," she whispered, eyes widening with fear.

"You're lucky you're not dead," Derek spat at her. "Humans don't carry werewolf pups. Let me fill you on something else you didn't know. That wasn't Stiles' semen you got yourself pregnant with. It was mine. I borrowed his underwear."

"Yours," she exclaimed, lips trembling. "I'm p-pregnant with yours... "

"Foolish girl," Derek snapped at her.

"Derek she didn't know any better," Stiles said quietly.

"It doesn't matter," he went on in a rage. "That was underhanded what she did. She doesn't care about our love. She thought her stupid action could tear us apart."

Lydia hated to hear it, but it was true.

"He's right," she sobbed a little. "It was stupid, and selfish, but I couldn't stop myself Stiles. I couldn't stop myself from loving you."

Stiles felt conflicted and torn at her words. She loved him, after all these years. Really loved him. He wasn't just a consolation prize after Jackson.

"Lydia listen to me," he said heavily. "I love you too, but I love Derek. He's my mate. You can't do things like this. Lydia this is decietful, its selfish, and its wrong."

"I know," Lydia sobbed.

"Do you!?" Stiles shot at her. "Because I never thought you of all people could ever hurt me. You were my bright and shining angel Lydia, and you did hurt me... "

He felt like his heart had just broken. He'd always looked up to her, saw her as so much better than other people. Now she did this. It wasn't Derek's fault she was pregnant.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked Derek sadly. "I love you."

"I know," Derek told him. "I love you. Look at me Stiles. This doesn't change anything. Its still you. I want us to raise this baby."

Stiles' eyes brightened slightly, his mouth falling open.

"I want that too," he whispered. "I never would have imagined it, but raising a child with you... "

"The child or her won't live Stiles," Derek told him. "Not unless you give her the bite. I hope she's not immune still. I hope I'm right. If you don't give her the bite the baby will kill her."

Stiles felt conflict all over again. Give the bite to Lydia?

"Lydia is that what you want?" he asked quietly, not looking at her. "Do you want the bite?"

Lydia really didn't want it, but she didn't want to die either. It was Derek that surprised her.

"Lydia please," he said, voice broken and sad. "I don't want my baby to die. I want my child to live."

She looked at him. Neither of them had ever seen Derek this broken up about anything.

"Stiles I want it," she said in a low voice. "I want the bite."

Stiles sighed. He didn't know if it would ever be harder to give it to anyone. He grabbed her arm, the arm of his angel, his Lydia. The skin was so delicate.

He felt a hunger, letting his wolf feed on it, his fangs elongating. Her skin, calling him, tempting him. Stiles gave into the wolf, snarling, clamping into her flesh.

ooOoo

Da da daaaaaa

How's that for plot? Please, please send me some reviews on what you think about this idea.


	21. Chapter 21

Lisa could tell something wasn't right when she was awakened.

"Lisa," Dave said, shaking her again. "We have a problem."

She looked over to Boyd's cage. The bars were all bent out of shape and it was empty.

"Where did he go?" she whispered dangerously. "Where is Tommy? He was supposed to be back here by now to give the beta the serum."

ooOoo

Boyd could feel some of his strength returning. He was still starving. Those hunters had given him barely enough food to keep him alive.

He had to get to Derek and the others. They had to be warned. Boyd tried to pick up Derek's scent.

It was faint.

ooOoo

Lydia felt another violent kick to her stomach, gasping out in pain.

"What's happening?" she asked, tears flowing down her face.

Her tears broke Stiles' heart. He couldn't be mad at her in spite of everything. After all, thanks to him she was about to become a animalistic killer that she couldn't control on the full moon. He took her hand in his gently.

Derek didn't seem like he was still mad either, just overwhelmed. He was surprisingly quiet. As well he might be, he'd just found out he was going to be a father.

"This is all crazy," Stiles whispered, shaking his head.

Derek could tell Stiles was nervous and maybe even scared. His mate didn't know how to handle all these changes, and he knew about the boy's anxiety problems.

"Stiles please," Lydia shrieked, as another violent pain exploded in her stomach.

Stiles placed his hand over her stomach. Was she getting fatter? This was an accelerated pregnancy, Derek had said. Black veins bulged up his arm as he healed her.

"What makes werewolf pregnancies accelerated?" he asked Derek, looking at him.

"Because reproduction is a big part of being a werewolf. It builds pack. Werewolves are designed to have lots of children. I guess my dad never did because he really didn't need to."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked curiously.

"My dad had plenty at his command," Derek told him, expression a little sad as he did. "We weren't always like this. My dad had a small army at his command, between all the cousins and their packs."

Stiles couldn't help looking impressed. Derek had told him before that his dad had been a great alpha.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do without him Stiles," Derek said quietly. "My dad was our family's anchor, including mine."

Derek got a look on his face like he was remembering something fond, and he was.

He was back home, the Hale house of his childhood, before the fire.

"Why do we have to train so hard?" Derek had asked his dad.

"Because Derek," his father had said. "You are my children, the children of the alpha. I know that Peter tells you things. He tries to convince you that you're not strong. It isn't true Derek. You can be as strong as you want to be. You have to believe in yourself."

"I'm not strong," Derek had said. "It isn't just Peter. Even mom and all the cousins say it. They say Laura is going to takeover from you."

"That may be so Derek," Adam had replied. "Just remember, being a beta isn't any light responsibility. Laura probably will be the alpha after me. She's the oldest. That's how it usually works, but not always."

Derek had wanted to be alpha in a sense. He'd killed Peter the first time for revenge, but he wanted to make his father proud. Now Stiles was alpha instead, but maybe he needed to learn what his dad had said.

Being a beta was a great responsibility, to be a good beta. Derek also knew that very few things happened by chance. He'd been instructed in the old ways, the ways of his family, and fate was like a major thing.

Derek didn't know how much he still believed in the old ways. He'd pretty much abandoned them after his family had died in the fire. If there was a fate it was cruel, and he would defy it.

Yet could one really do that? Someone like Stiles coming into his life was so random and unexpected it could only have been fate. He'd seen plenty of fate's weavings in the past few years.

Scott, Isaac, Erica- none of them coming into his life was mere chance. They were family. All of them had done something to fill the hole in Derek's heart. Derek realized that when he thought about family, and they came to mind.

"Its okay though Stiles," Derek whispered, returning to where he was. "I have family. You especially Stiles. You're my anchor."

Stiles smiled a little, but Lydia cried out in pain again from another explosion in her stomach. Stiles could heal her again, but it wasn't working. It wasn't calming down the werewolf pup she was carrying at all.

"Derek come here," he said strangely. "I want to try something."

Derek walked over. Stiles grabbed his hand, placing it against Lydia's stomach. She gasped a little.

"It stopped kicking," she whispered.

Derek smiled.

"Well what do you know," he said.

He sat on the mattress next to her, hand still on her stomach. A wave of emotions hit him. She was carrying something infinitely precious, a child, his child. The next Hale generation.

Derek wiped at his eye a little, and continued rubbing her stomach with the softest of touches. He couldn't be angry at her. Not anymore.

He had initially been furious when she'd told them about her aims, her goal to drive a wedge between him and Stiles. Yet if she hadn't, she wouldn't be carrying this most precious gift.

Derek was suddenly glad. He'd always wanted a child. All werewolves long for that in a way because it fulfills a deep yearning to grow the pack.

Stiles smiled as he watched Derek, knowing his mate was happy in spite of himself.

"I'm really having a child," he whispered, smile widening at Stiles.

"I know," Stiles said with a grin. "Its wonderful, in spite of everything. I can't wait to raise it with you."

"I think I get some part in that," Lydia cut in, voice a little irritable. "All I hear is your baby. He should be grateful I'm choosing to have it."

"I am grateful," Derek told her, expression serious. "That's why I think Stiles will agree you're going to be a big part of our lives."

Stiles looked at him, eyes questioning.

"How big of a part?"

"Well she could stay at the house," Derek suggested.

"Derek I don't think that's a good idea," Stiles said.

The real reason he was saying that was because he wasn't sure if he could keep his hands off of her if they lived under the same roof. He loved Derek, but he loved Lydia too.

"You don't have to fight it Stiles," Derek spoke softly.

Stiles looked at him strangely.

"I know you're attracted to her," Derek went on. "The tension between you is thick enough to slice with a knife. It may not be totally off-base to have her around. We both know your bisexual inclinations, and mine."

"Derek just what are you suggesting?" Stiles asked.

"Don't you want a child? Really think about it Stiles. I mean doesn't your wolf want actual biological offspring?"

Stiles ran the question through his mind. Did he want children? Did he want Lydia to bear him some werewolf pups? The thought sent a strange jolt through him.

"Yes," he found himself answering in almost a whisper. "Its weird to think about it, but yeah."

"Well I'm not suggesting anything that has to be cheating," Derek shrugged. "At least not strictly speaking. You ever hear of poly relationships?"

Stiles actually laughed a little. Now he got it, what Derek was shooting for here.

"You're not suggesting?" he laughed again.

"Only if that's okay," Derek said.

"Wait a minute," Lydia cut in. "What are we discussing here, and don't I get a say?"

"Of course you do," Derek smiled at her, but it was one of those smiles that said something was up. "You love Stiles don't you?"

Well yeah, but she was feeling a strange attraction to Derek right now too. That was almost certainly the baby.

"Yes I love Stiles," she said. "What does that have to do with... "

"I know this might sound strange to you," Derek went on. "Sometimes, in the past, werewolf packs had what were called breeding vessels."

"Derek Hale!" she snapped at him. "I resent that as a strong, independent woman."

"Relax Lydia, it isn't like that. Oh believe me, you'll be strong and independent once you change. Breeding isn't about gender roles, at least not among werewolves. Like I said, its about survival. Its fulfilling a natural impulse. I think you'll find after you change that you want to have children. Erica does."

Stiles and Lydia both looked at him strangely. He shrugged.

"She swore me not to tell. I'm saying to just think about it Lydia. You don't have to. You can breed only with Stiles if you want to."

"Derek isn't this cheating?" he asked a little skeptically.

"No, not at all. Like I said, its pack business. We're still mates. Can you honestly say this will change how you feel about me Stiles?"

"Of course not," he said.

Derek nodded. Stiles couldn't help admitting he liked the idea. This defied everything humans tended to drill into children's heads about the sacredness of relationships, but Stiles wasn't human. He was a werewolf, and oh did part of him want to fuck Lydia. He shuddered with desire.

"Lydia," her mother called from downstairs suddenly. "Someone else is here."

"Can you get that?" she asked them.

She was still weak. Derek better go see who it was. Stiles needed to stay by her to heal her if necessary.

Stiles nodded to tell him it was alright. Derek made his way down the stairs, almost falling down them when he saw who was standing in the foyer. It couldn't be. Boyd was dead...

ooOoo

Author's Note: Well Orion Astro, I'm going with your suggestion that Lydia be in like some three-way relationship with Stiles and Derek. Stefan was initially going to be her boyfriend, but I like your idea better. Maybe Stefan can be for Allison.

As always I appreciate the reviews everybody.


	22. Chapter 22

Derek stepped toward his former beta in disbelief. Boyd looked so... sick. There were cuts and bruises all over his face and around his eyes.

"Boyd," he whispered.

Boyd stumbled forward and fell on Derek's neck, the older wolf wrapping his arms around him supportively.

"I'm sorry Derek. We should never have left. I know you must be so angry at us."

"I'm not angry," Derek told him gently. "I'm glad you're alive."

Boyd pulled away from him grinning. He always knew Derek had a heart in there somewhere.

There was something different about him too. Boyd couldn't place his finger on it. Something was off about Derek.

"I want you to be my alpha again," Boyd said.

"Well I'd like that," Derek replied. "Except I'm not an alpha anymore. Some things happened while you and Erica were gone. The alpha pack stripped me of my status. Stiles is the alpha."

"No way man," Boyd snorted. "You're kidding me. Stilinski's the alpha?"

Derek's expression said he was dead serious.

"Scott too," he said.

"Scott?" Boyd asked, raising an eyebrow. "No offense man, but I think I might join with him."

"Whatever," Derek shrugged. "Where you been at? Was it the hunters?"

"Yeah. Her name is Lisa Berns. She and her crazy brother and her kid kept me in a cage. I can show you where they are. You need to be warned though, they have some kind of serum made from wolfsbane. They kept testing it on me. It'll knock you out if it gets into your bloodstream."

"That's no problem," Derek said. "Even the hunters can't fight the police, even if they can fight us. They are only human after all."

"Derek you cannot get anyone involved," Boyd insisted, shaking his head. "You haven't seen how these people fight. They want you Derek. That crazy chick kept going on about you. She said something about being a friend of Kate Argent's."

Derek's eyes widened as something came back to him. Young girl with curly blond hair, but not Kate, cornering him at the pool one day. He'd went there to meet Kate, but she wasn't working that day. Derek had of course told her no.

"Wait a second," Derek frowned at him. "I have some crazy stalker who thinks she's like my jaded ex-lover after me?"

"That's about the size of it."

Damn it. Derek found himself wondering for the thousandth time why he hadn't just left women alone and stuck with guys. They were so much less complicated.

That's when he reminded himself that the pregnant girl upstairs was carrying his baby.

ooOoo

The baby was starting to kick again, but not hard yet. Stiles used his hand trick to take away some of the pain. Lydia grabbed his arm, giving him a small smile.

"Well you heard Derek," she said. "We are in a poly relationship."

Stiles couldn't resist giving her a small smile. Yeah, he really loved her. He found himself moving in, taking her lips. Derek had said he could.

His lips became more insistent. This was Lydia Martin, the girl he'd always loved, and this was their first real kiss. She opened her lips for him, granting access to his tongue.

He pulled back from her, his eyes glazed over, and she thought he looked so sexy then.

"Stiles," she whispered. "I do. I love you so much."

His mouth parted at her. Poly relationship, he reminded himself.

"I love you too Lydia."

"You have no idea," she told him. "How long I've wanted to say those words, to hear them from you."

His lips were on hers again. She raised her arms, running her hands down his arms, her legs spreading open, but in a totally different way than earlier.

Stiles let his fingers ghost up her legs, under her skirt, stopping himself. She was pregnant with Derek's baby. A baby that thanks to the acclerated werewolf pregnancy was due anytime.

"We have to wait," he whispered against her lips, claiming them again.

At least they had this, Lydia thought, locking her arms around his shoulders. Kissing Stiles was everything she had ever dreamed.

Here was this boy who was crazy over her, this sweet cupid who had never given up on their love, even when everyone else had.

She'd never felt more loved than she did in his arms right now. Stiles pulled back from her smiling and he was so beautiful.

He lay behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, snuggling into her. She shifted as much as she could manage, pushing back against him.

This was all she really needed, for him to hold her and take all her pain away, just like he always did.

She thought of him at the dance. She'd been very inconsiderate to him that night. Then she thought of him staying at the hospital the whole weekend after Peter had attacked her. He'd done everything for her.

It wasn't Jackson she had ever belonged with, it was this amazing man holding her now, who she knew loved her with everything in his being. This wasn't superficial or a popularity thing. It was real. Stiles loved her, and she loved him more than ever.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Well the S3 trailer was kinda a bummer, but let's never give up on slash shipping guys. We have to believe in these pairings. They are real to us. Rather it be Sterek, Stisaac, Scottles, Scisaac, Scottson, Dackson, or whichever you ship.

A ship sinks if the crew abandons ship. We'll never stop believing. I'm not giving up on this fic either, we'll just call it post-season 2 AU.

Still I have no complaints either. Season 3 is going to be epic plot-wise.


	23. Chapter 23

"I can't believe you're so idiotic!" Lisa exploded.

Tommy cowered in a corner. Dave stood by watching, not looking like he cared either way, arms folded.

"You let our prisoner get away," she snapped. "Our bait to catch them with! You didn't even have the sense to wait at the Hale house for someone to come back. You had to go stuff your face. Ah, mother was right!"

"Mother please don't yell at me," Tommy pleaded pathetically. "I'll get it right."

"Damn right you will," she spat at him. "Because you're going back to that house to wait for someone, anyone to come along. Then you're going to use them as leverage. Them in exchange for Derek. You got it?"

Tommy nodded frantically, not wanting to tick her off any further.

ooOoo

Isaac began fixing he and Erica's plates. Here he'd gone all out fixing everyone a nice dinner, and Derek and Stiles were still at Lydia's.

Well at least his girlfriend could appreciate his specialty, spaghetti and meatballs with garlic toast. Even Derek admitted that Isaac made killer meatballs.

ooOoo

Stiles pulled away from Lydia's lips at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Derek entered a few seconds later, and Stiles thought his heart might leap right out of his chest. Boyd was behind him.

"Boyd," he whispered. "You're alive... "

"Hey dude," Boyd smirked a little at him. "Yeah I been through one hell of an experience, but I'm kickin."

His eyes moved to Lydia.

"I hear you're carrying Derek's baby."

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well good luck with that," he smirked.

"Derek its kicking again," she told him.

Derek walked over and sat next to her, placing his hand gently on her stomach again. Had she looked this pregnant earlier? She was swollen like a balloon.

"Just how quick are werewolf pregnancies?" Stiles wondered aloud.

"About two days," Derek replied like this was normal. "Sometimes three."

"Seriously?" Stiles asked him. "You're telling me that she wasn't pregnant yesterday, and she's going to be popping out a cub tomorrow?"

"Yep," Derek said, face dead serious.

"This is... " Stiles hesitated, trying to find the word, "... fucked."

"You're telling me," Lydia whispered, trying to do that breathing thing she'd seen on TV. "This was a bad idea."

Stiles couldn't help laughing a little, despite how not funny this all was.

ooOoo

Tommy approached the Hale house. The sun was beginning to go down. Someone was definitely here now. He could hear noises coming from inside.

He grabbed his blow pipe from his belt and loaded a dart in it. He was about to make for the door.

"Freeze!" someone shouted at him.

He spun around, seeing only a teenage girl before he was already passing out, his head swimming.

ooOoo

"Well, well."

Carter paced through the hotel room, smirking at a gagged Tommy.

"What do we have here? Obviously he's a hunter. He's not an Argent though."

"He was at the Hale place," Wendy told him. "I think he was about to try to pull something."

"How very interesting," Carter smirked at him. "Tell me Tommy, what did you want with the Hales?"

He pulled the gag out of the large hunter's mouth.

"I was going to capture Derek Hale," he said. "Mommy told me to."

"Mommy?" Carter grinned. "Aw, how cute."

The werespider advanced on him, still smirking like a devil, holding his hand under the large hunter's chin.

"Tell me something Tom Tom. Who is your mommy? I'm sure she's a much more avid hunter than you, whoever she is."

"She's Lisa Berns," Tommy replied angrily. " Once she finds out you have me she'll come here and kill you."

"Aw Tom Tom," Carter teased him, smiling. "I really don't think so. I don't think your mom is gonna be the one doing the killing. You see this just became very personal. Tell ya what... "

Tommy jumped as Carter jerked up the scruff of his shirt, showing him his pupiless red spider eyes.

"What would mommy dearest think if I put a hole right through her son's heart? The Hales are ours. Now you better tell me who she is, and cough up a phone number or something."

"No please," Tommy pleaded rather pathetically. "Do not kill me! Use my phone!"

Carter's eyes changed back to their normal human look.

"Did you guys hear that?" he laughed. "Hunters can be cooperative. I think I'll let you live a little longer tubby. Wendy why don't you do the negotiating?"

"With pleasure," she smirked.

She reached for the large hunter's belt, retrieving his cell phone from its carrying tray. She scrolled through the contacts. Well that was easy.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

"Yes," Wendy began in a even tone. "You don't know me. Wendy Weston. I think there's something you'd like to know about your son."

Lisa's eyes widened in true fear for what was one of the only times in her life. She looked at Dave, mouth hanging open. They had her Tommy. Werespiders. Those creatures...


	24. Chapter 24

"I don't like this," Dave told her.

"Well they're not keeping my son," Lisa exclaimed passionately. "Are you going are staying?"

"Going of course," he said with a sigh.

They shot a look around their pathetic base. The truth was it was actually an Argent base, but Kate had told Lisa about it, and the Argents had no need of it anymore. Chris had said it himself. They'd disbanded.

She had been so focused on Derek Hale she'd gotten careless. She'd forgotten that Beacon Hills used to be swarming with those web-spitting freaks.

Lisa packed a few weapons into her belt. She knew the darts would be useless against werespiders. It was called wolfsbane for a reason.

Instead she settled on a small dagger and a pack of shurikins. She was quite a throw with the ninja star.

She also took one more thing, knowing enough to know werespider weaknesses- a can of hair spray and a lighter.

ooOoo

Isaac and Erica sat cuddled together on the couch watching Days of our Lives on the DVR. It didn't really interest him, but Erica liked that stuff, and it was an excuse to spend time with her like this.

He threw his arm around her shoulder, and she placed her head against his chest. She loved their time together.

There was a clicking sound and the front door opened quickly.

"Hi guys," Isaac greeted them, not turning around.

Boyd couldn't believe what he was seeing. Isaac's arm was around her and she was snuggled against his chest. He felt a pang of jealousy.

Derek and Stiles walked in at that moment. Stiles was helping Lydia walk to one of the couches. She could give birth at literally anytime.

Stiles saw the look on Boyd's face. Isaac and Erica finally noticed him.

"Boyd?" Erica asked in disbelief.

"Yes I'm alive," he said in a cold voice. "I see it didn't take you long to move on."

"Its not like that," she insisted, walking toward him. "Boyd I swear it isn't."

"It sure looked like it to me," he told her.

Isaac watched them with a slightly saddened expression, wondering if he had lost her.

Erica reached out her hand toward Boyd, but he slapped it aside. The look on her face was hurt.

"Don't touch me," he said in a low growl. "Go cuddle up with your man."

"What's your problem? Isaac asked him, standing up.

Boyd snarled and made a rush for Isaac.

"Boyd no!" Erica shouted.

Isaac snarled back. Derek and Stiles rushed forward, restraining Boyd by the arms.

"Let me go!" he growled at them.

"You need to calm down," Derek spat.

Boyd bounded on Derek, throwing his arms out.

"You need to mind your own... "

Stiles roared at him, eyes suddenly glowing red. Boyd trembled terribly and backed away, expression now afraid. Stiles stepped toward him snarling, barring his fangs menacingly.

"Don't hurt me," Boyd whispered.

Stiles willed himself to shift back.

"Calm yourself Boyd," he spoke with authority. "This is my pack. I cannot allow you to hurt them."

Boyd looked at the man in front of him in disbelief. This was Stiles? He was so much more confident, so commanding. Maybe he was wrong about his ability to be alpha.

Derek had to admit he was impressed too. Stiles had handled that situation just like a good alpha. He never lost control.

Stiles turned his attention back to Lydia, who he'd left supporting herself against the wall while he'd restrained Boyd. Isaac and Erica looked at her strangely.

"What's with her?" Erica asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "She looks like she's gained about fifty pounds."

"She is pregnant," Stiles told her, voice a little edgy. "Be nice."

"Pregnant," Erica said with a laugh. "Let me guess... its your's Stiles."

"Actually no," Stiles replied. "Its Derek's. Long story."

Erica looked at him like that might be some kind of joke.

"Derek's," Isaac smirked. "Wow. Pray tell how that happened."

"Long story," Stiles repeated. "Not one I particularly want to rehash today."

"How far along is she?" Erica asked.

"Let's just say that werewolf pregnancies aren't like human ones," Stiles replied. "She's due any moment now, and I mean literally."

Lydia's breathing picked up again and she gasped, reaching for her stomach as though in terrible pain.

"Any moment like now," Stiles sighed. "Erica, Isaac, help her lay down. Make her comfortable. Derek we're gonna need towels, warm water. There probably isn't time to call anybody."

"How do you know so much about birthing?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"Don't ask," Stiles told him. "Seriously."

ooOoo

Lisa and Dave got out of their vehicle in front of the Beacon Inn. She remembered the room number Wendy had given her.

Carter watched them approach through the window of the room.

"They're coming," he told his colony. "Chances are they'll come in fighting like dumbasses. Everyone hide. Make sure tubby's gagged."

ooOoo

Erica was wiping at Lydia's forehead with a damp rag while Isaac rubbed her arm soothingly. Her breathing was now coming out rapidly.

"Alright Derek," Stiles spoke. "Its your baby. You stand at the end with the towel. This is gonna be messy, just warnin ya."

Derek wasn't sure he could do this. He'd probably never be able to get these images out of his head.

Stiles walked behind the couch and put his hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"Alright," he said. "Let's do this girlfriend. Anddddd... push. Grggggh... "

It was funny as hell watching Stiles squench up his face as he guided her through it.

"Oh my god!" Derek exclaimed, moving closer to her. "I see it."

"Alright Lydia," Stiles patted her shoulder. "Push."

She cried out in pain, clenching her teeth then panting.

"Keep on," Derek told her. "Its almost out."

She pushed again as Stiles rubbed her shoulder gently. She was grateful he was here for her.

She drew in a few breaths and gave a final cry. They all heard an infant crying.

Derek looked at what he was holding in amazement, eyes bright like none of them had ever seen. His baby. He could almost cry with joy.

Derek ran his finger down the little one's arm gently, feeling his heart nearly explode with emotion.

"Its a boy," Derek whispered, eyes shining at the infant with love.

Lydia laughed a little in spite of herself. Her baby. Derek walked toward her smiling, handing the bundle over to her.

She sniffled a little, letting tears fall. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Stiles was smiling. Their baby. He, Derek, and Lydia's.

"What should we call him?" she asked Derek, hardly able to contain her emotion.

Derek thought about it. He looked at Stiles questioningly.

"What do you think?"

"I like Kevin," Stiles said. "Devon. Names like that."

"I like Kevin," Lydia agreed. "Kevin... Darius."

Derek smiled at the middle name suggestion, nodding. Kevin Darius...

"Well we'd better get to the hospital," Stiles cut into all their thoughts. "I never imagined I'd help perform a live birth."

"You want to hold him?" Lydia asked.

Stiles looked at the babe in her arms softly. He took the little bundle up in his arms, smiling, planting a kiss on his tiny head. He was a father. Derek and Lydia had said it. This was his son too.

Stiles looked at the little critter. He was so tiny, eyes still closed. He felt a rush of love immediately. Kevin Darius...

"Hale sounds about right," Lydia spoke.

Derek's eyes lit up.

"Really?" he asked.

"If you're willing to sign the birth certificate," she smiled at him. "Kevin Darius Hale."

It really did sound perfect.


	25. Chapter 25

"Alrighty then," the nurse said. "Sign here Mr. Hale."

Derek looked at the baby in Stiles' arms, his son. That was all the courage he needed. This was all so new for him. He scrawled his signature on the certificate.

He smiled as the baby lifted his little hand, grabbing at Stiles' finger.

"Gitchy goo," Stiles cooed. "Who's my little Kevin? Yeah, you are."

"He likes you," Derek smiled at him, eyes shining with love and fulfillment at how strangely perfect this all was. "You're his dad too."

"You wanna see daddy?" Stiles asked the baby in a silly voice. "You wanna see daddy Derek?"

Derek took his infant son in his arms, feeling a rush of love again. This was a whole new level for him. His whole world was suddenly this baby. He held out his finger, smiling when the little hand tugged at it.

He felt a pang of regret when he thought about what Laura would think, what his parents would think, but even that couldn't kill the joy in his heart. He, Stiles, Lydia, and little Kevin, plus the pack. He had family.

He also wasn't the only Hale anymore. Little Kevin was a Hale, the heir to a great legacy.

Derek's mind felt a pang of regret again- and a curse. Kevin was one of them. The full moon was sure to be a shocking experience for all of them.

Derek knew how to handle werewolf babies. He'd helped with some cousins when he was younger.

Only now Lydia would also be turning. Stiles had given her the bite. They were really in for it. Good thing Isaac had learned to anchor himself. Scott and Jackson could also be helpful.

It was funny with Jackson. He'd never had trouble restraining his wolf. Maybe it was his cool, exertive demeanor, but maybe it was also that controlling a wolf was nothing compared to a kanima.

Still Derek knew confidence had a lot to do with it too. That's why he could always control his so well. Derek was determined. He'd never be defeated. Nothing could overcome him.

It was that attitude that kept him anchored. Anger, hardness, determination, but Stiles too. Stiles was his anchor.

Jackson sure had plenty of confidence and ego. Enough to keep his wolf in check. If he had anymore ego he'd be unbearable.

ooOoo

Lisa and Dave busted in the door. Tommy was tied down to the bed and gagged.

"Oh sweetie!" Lisa cried out, rushing to him.

"Where are those freaks at?" Dave wondered aloud.

"Its a trap," Tommy blurted as soon as the gag was out.

Dave suddenly fell forward with the clunk of a metal pipe knocking him over the head. A burly blond stood behind him. Lisa pulled out the hairspray, but something knocked it from her hands.

"You're not the only ones who can shoot," a female smirked at her, bow in hand.

Carter and Dustin came running out suddenly from the bathroom, spitting web around them hastily. They were soon wrapped up to their necks in a cocoon.

"Well well," Carter mused. "We caught ourselves some hunters. How very ironic this is."

"Please you don't want to kill us," Lisa attempted, struggling against the web cocoon in vain.

"Why's that?" Carter asked, smirking. "Why shouldn't we kill you? Give us a reason. You hunters kill our kind every day."

"Because we have a common enemy," Lisa blurted. "Derek Hale."

"Yes I'm aware," Carter told her, smirk still in place. "Tubby over there has a big mouth. That's actually why we decided we'd better capture you. The Hales are ours."

"We can help you," Lisa insisted. "We swear it."

"You think we need your help?" Carter asked in mock pity. "Think we're that weak? I'm well aware of what you hunters think of us. Wendy kill tubs."

"No please!" Lisa shouted.

Tommy gasped as an arrow went into his stomach with a whishing of air. Wendy's bowstring twanged in satisfaction.

"You," Lisa choked, tears flowing down her face.

"Aw," Carter mocked, tacking her chin in his hand, raising her face to look at him. "Don't worry. We'll spare you the agony of carrying on without him."

Dave groaned and Daniel struck him with the pipe again. Carter gave a little laugh, enjoying every moment of it. He had no pity for hunters. Here was a common enemy to he and Derek alike. After all, hunters make no distinction in were-creatures.

"Dustin," Carter spoke deadly softly. "Would you like to handle gray beard over there?"

Dustin grinned, eyes hungry, as he jerked the dagger from Lisa's belt.

"No," she whispered.

Dustin stepped toward Dave and raised the dagger, coming down with it in a dive, driving the blade into his stomach. He passed from unconsciousness into death.

"At least he didn't suffer much," Carter whispered, smirking at Lisa again. "Not nearly as much as you're going to suffer. You hunters like torturing our kind. Let's see how you like torture. Tie her down."

Lisa struggled against Dustin and Wendy in vain. They chained her to the other bed.

"No!" she protested.

"You'd rather die then?" Carter asked, eyebrows raising.

She didn't answer, face becoming strangely blank.

"Let this be a lesson to all your kind," Carter spat, raising his i-phone, smiling again. "Smile for the camera."

He snapped a picture of her chained to the hotel bed.

"Now what hunting family will we be sending this to?" Carter asked her with a grin.

"I'll never tell," she hissed at him.

Carter's smirk deepened, eyes becoming cruel.

"Oh yes," he whispered dangerously. "I really think you will, once you see just how much of a hell we can really put you through."

ooOoo

Author's Note: There it is. I needed a break from writing this fic yesterday. Reviews please.


	26. Chapter 26

Stiles seated himself at the pack lunch table in the cafeteria, facial expression a little suspicious.

"You see those guys over there Derek?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Those teenagers who have looked at us for the past two days. I don't like it."

"Me either," Stiles said, giving them another glance.

There were three boys and one girl. The one boy caught sight of Stiles staring and waved in a friendly way.

Stiles looked away in time for Scott to join them, sitting down with his tray.

"You ever seen them around before?" he asked Stiles in a whisper.

"No, and that's what worries me. I mean, its not unusual to see new students, but they seem to have a real interest in us."

Scott nodded. Isaac and Erica took their seats, followed by Jackson, Danny, and Stefan, who took the other seat next to Stiles. Erica noticed that Boyd had chosen to sit away from them at another table.

Her eyes shifted back across the cafeteria and she caught sight of the strange group of teens approaching their table.

"They're coming," she whispered.

The boy who had waved at Stiles gave them all an observant smile.

"You all seem pretty tight knit," he commented.

"Yeah we're full," Erica replied, hoping he'd take a hint.

"We didn't come to sit with you," the boy went on. "Just to say hi. Your little pack caught our interest."

"Interesting choice of words," Derek scowled at him.

"We prefer to call it a clique," Stiles added sarcastically.

"Well whatever you call it," the boy said pleasantly. "I'm Carter, Carter West."

He held out a hand, which Stiles reluctantly shook.

"May I ask your name?" Carter asked him. "You seem to be like the clique leader here."

"Stiles Stilinski."

"How interesting," Carter grinned. "I like that. Well, me and my gang will just be heading back to our table."

Stiles watched them go with a distrustful look.

"Think they're enemies?" Stefan asked.

"I'd say its a pretty good bet," Derek muttered. "The way they called us a pack."

"Aren't you being a little paranoid?" Danny asked. "Pack's not an unusual term for a close knit group."

"Scott do you teach your betas at all?" Derek addressed their alpha. "You can never be too paranoid when it comes to danger. Especially when we're werewolves."

"Well nice going Derek," Scott retorted with a smirk. "If they are enemies, supernatural ones that is, they probably just heard you say the 'w' word."

Carter smirked from where he was sitting. How very interesting, so Scott McCall was a werewolf as well, and a rival alpha no less. He and Stiles didn't seem very like rivals.

Maybe Carter could find a way to turn them against each other. That could work out very well for them.

ooOoo

"Lydia you can't just drop out of school," her mother said angrily through the reciever.

"Why not?" Lydia asked her, tilting Kevin's bottle between his lips.

"Lydia what is going on?" her mother insisted in a worried tone.

Lydia couldn't tell her mom this, not yet. She wouldn't understand the accelerated pregnancy thing, and Lydia sure didn't want to have the werewolf conversation.

She hung up the call, and removed the bottle from Kevin's mouth. She set it aside, rocking him on her knee and rubbing his back.

"Come on," she encouraged him sweetly. "Burp for mommy."

The baby let out a tiny belch and lay his little head against her stomach. She loved him so much. This was still so much for her, so fast. Yet she found herself thinking how perfect this all was.

Stiles and Derek had a nice house. It was good she was here to keep an eye on it while they were in school. She wasn't sure why Derek was back in school, but she wasn't complaining.

Such a nice house to have to oneself.

ooOoo

Lisa Berns struggled against the chains holding her to the wall. Her plan had failed, and in a really bad way. It was too dark to tell where she even was. It looked like an old train depot.

Carter and the others stepped out of the shadows. He was smirking at her.

"I think we picked the perfect base," he said. "Dark, damp, much nicer than that hotel room."

"What are you planning on doing with me?" she demanded.

"That depends," Carter said. "What hunter clan are you from?"

"I won't tell," she huffed.

Carter smiled widely and held out his hand expectantly. Wendy placed a long metal rod in his grip with wiring on the end.

"You as a hunter should recognize this weapon," he whispered with delight.

Her eyes widened in fear. The rod was pressed against her, jolting her with a rush of sparks. Carter's eyes burned malevolently as he kept shocking her, wanting her to feel what hunters did to his species.

He pulled the rod back. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed.

"Tell me!" he demanded.

She collected herself, reminding her brain that these were just disgusting manakins, not even worthy of her presence. She eyed him defiantly.

"Hm," he sighed. "Pity."

He pushed the rod against her again. She convulsed violently with the shock, screaming bloody murder.

ooOoo

Stefan placed his hand against the living room wall of the Hale house to steady himself, expression distressed suddenly.

"What is it?" Stiles asked him with concern.

"Suffering," he whispered. "Someone nearby. Suffering."

Derek eyed them both a little uneasily. Lydia had gone to the kitchen to fix dinner. She'd insisted. Baby Kevin was sleeping in his crib against the living room wall.

"I think we have other things to worry about," Isaac told them, eying the werewolf infant. "Did you forget what tonight is?"

Stiles' expression suddenly became nervous and open-mouthed. Full moon.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: This chapter has an almost vampiric theme to it. A little bit of blood lust, so if that bothers you, you might want to skip it.

ooOoo

Scott, Jackson, and Danny walked through the front door of the Hale foyer, each of them carrying a length of steel chain.

"Good," Stiles told them. "We'll need that. Lydia's first full moon."

"What!?" Scott asked him in surprise. "Stiles you didn't... "

"She would have died Scott. I'm still surprised her body accepted it to tell you the truth. Maybe it was for the baby's survival, I really don't know. Maybe she's not immune to all bites, just Peter's."

"That'd be my guess," Derek added his input. "You're an alpha Stiles, but you're not a Hale. I'm not sure if she would have taken to mine when I was alpha."

"Well I hope we have enough chain," Jackson said. "Danny has to be restrained too. He's still learning. We weren't prepared for Lydia. There's Erica and Boyd."

"Actually nope," Isaac told him, expression becoming worried. "We're not sure where Boyd is. I only hope he doesn't hurt anybody."

Derek and Stiles both looked a little anxious at that. Boyd could at least control it enough right?

"Stefan," Stiles said, looking at his twin. "I want you to go home. Its not safe if the betas somehow break out of their chains, and believe me, it happens."

Stefan nodded, not needing additional convincing. Their father and uncle's words still haunted him. These were dangerous beasts. Even Stiles had a wolf living inside of him, an alpha wolf, the most dangerous of all.

He gave his twin a half-hearted hug, thinking about that morbid thought as he left. Stiles watched him leave with a worried expression, having caught his anxiety.

"Its the werewolf thing," Scott said. "He doesn't know how to take it. Allison didn't either at first."

It was okay. He could talk about her now. It was pretty obvious Allison and her dad had gone off again, and they may not be coming back.

Still that didn't shake Scott's feeling that something wasn't right. He felt particularly anxious when he thought about her. Was she in danger?

It was more as a friend that he worried. Scott loved Jackson, and they had grown very close.

ooOoo

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" Allison asked sadly, looking at Chris.

"I don't know sweetheart," he replied honestly. "Hate to say Gerard has everyone right where he wants them. Probably the other hunters too. He always has a plan. Even if people don't realize it they can be pawns in my father's own personal chess game. He has us Allison."

Gerard smirked as he listened to those words through a speaker in his own room. He'd had a wire installed in their room.

"Right you are Chris," Gerard muttered aloud to himself. "I always have a plan, and I do have you, all of you. Derek and his friends aren't even aware I have them too... yet."

Gerard thought back some months previously, back to that night he'd fled after his master plan had failed.

He'd checked into a hotel room at the Beacon Inn just long enough to recover his strength.

Werewolf or not, Gerard wasn't in the terminal stage of the cancer yet. His cocktail of meds would just have to get him by a bit longer. He had a backup plan.

He'd gone to Los Angeles, where he knew from hunter sources that a colony of werespiders was in exile. The Westons to be specific, exiled from Beacon Hills by Derek's father Adam Hale.

He figured they wouldn't be too hard to find with his hunter instincts, and he was right. Werespiders were creatures of the night, and they also stuck together in a colony, much like a pack.

He and his men had only had to go through a few gangs to figure out who the werespiders were.

"If I'm right the name Hale might mean something to you," Gerard had said with a calculating smile.

The colony had eyed him warily. The one called Carter was obviously the leader.

"It might," Carter had agreed, eyes narrowed. "What about Hale?"

"Well my friends," Gerard went on in a grandfatherly fashion. "Let's just say if you were to return to Beacon Hills you might learn something worth knowing. You see, you aren't the only ones out for Hale blood."

"Very amusing," Carter had smirked at him. "The enemy of my enemy might be my friend."

"Exactly," Gerard had replied, smile widening, as his eyes sparkled with malice.

He'd turned to leave the alley when Carter had called to him again.

"Just one more thing old man. What should I call you friend, since we're both enemies of the Hales?"

"Forgive me for my rudeness," Gerard had replied plesantly. "Call me Gerard."

Gerard's mind returned to the present. He walked over to a small table in his room with a chess board on it. He moved the white queen into position against the black king.

"Check Derek," he whispered.

ooOoo

Lydia jerked against her chains snarling and growling, her yellow eyes bright and hateful. Danny did likewise, except that he was a little more controlled, only freaking out every so often.

Erica on the other hand seemed perfectly controlled. She wasn't even struggling at all. Isaac who was watching them in the basement noticed.

"Can you control it now?" he asked Erica.

"I think so," she nodded. "I just think about you."

He smiled a little at that. She still wanted to be with him, even though Boyd was still alive. Derek had only paired them together in the first place because pack should date pack, but Isaac really loved her.

"I'll go ask Stiles if he thinks it'd be safe to let you go," Isaac told her.

She nodded as Lydia and Danny struggled against their chains again, roaring.

ooOoo

Little Kevin's eyes snapped wide open even though he was only a few days old, his beta eyes yellow. He let out a loud squall. Even though he couldn't look too intimidating with tiny claws and fangs it was still creepy.

Kevin cried again, kicking in his crib like any baby might.

"What do we do Derek?" Stiles asked, looking at his mate.

"You probably won't like this," Derek warned him. "Its the only way to calm a werewolf pup."

Stiles watched as Derek's fangs elongated and then he clamped down on his own finger, drawing blood. He walked towards the crib, and Stiles shuddered at what he thought was about to happen.

Derek brought his bloody finger down to the baby's lips, inserting it carefully into the tiny mouth. The baby sucked at it, eyes closing once more until soon he was back asleep, seemingly a normal infant again.

"Ew," Stiles remarked.

"Yeah well get used to it," Derek told him seriously. "The parent's blood calms the wolf that's trying to emerge. It even works on older werewolves. You'll have to do it for your own pups one day Stiles."

Stiles thought about that strangely. Well he'd adjusted to plenty of weirdness about being a werewolf already. A little blood wasn't too bad considering.

They turned when Isaac walked into the living room.

"Why aren't you downstairs keeping watch?" Derek asked in a low growl.

"Its Erica. I think she can control it now."

Stiles looked at Derek as though asking for his advice. He was the alpha, but Derek still knew more about it in some ways than he did.

"If she can control it it'd be okay," he said finally. "I'll stay with the baby."

Stiles nodded and began following Isaac. He thought about that again, the fact that Derek was still much more equipped to be an alpha than he was. Yet his mate didn't seem to mind being his beta at all.

He shouldn't be alpha. Derek should. Yet how could that happen? Was there ways to do it?

ooOoo

Carter smirked at the package his betas had just brought to the depot. Wendy and Dustin were carrying a cage like it was light as a feather. Boyd was inside of it sedated with something they'd borrowed from their captive hunter.

"We got one," Carter said, sounding pleased. "We have something on them now."

ooOoo

Stiles sank into the mattress of their bed, lying next to Derek, reaching out for his hand. Their fingers threaded together.

"You know something," Stiles spoke. "I've been thinking. I'm really not cut out to be alpha Derek. Not like you."

"Stiles don't be silly. You're a much stronger alpha than I was. The pack all respect you. I saw how you handled Isaac and Boyd the other day. You never lost control once. Just believe in yourself like I do."

Stiles smiled a little. Maybe Derek was right.

"I do believe in you Stiles," he went on. "You really have no idea just how strong you are. I knew when you were still human you were strong. Not just any ordinary person can hang with the supernatural and survive. Think about when you killed the beast Stiles. You are a strong alpha."

"Thank you," Stiles said softly, squeezing his hand. "You're right. I do think I can."

"I know you can," Derek told him. "Never doubt it."

And surprisingly, Stiles didn't now.


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: This is a very important chapter that sets the plot for the rest of the fic. The end is nearer than you think.

There may be yet another sequel, but the question is who will live to be in it?

Also this is just me speculating about Season 3, so skip down if you don't want my theories.

I don't think Sterek's happening this season, but I do think the foundation is being set for it. Jeff Davies has said Stiles and Derek's relationship WILL change this season into more allies and friends.

Scott will very probably be evil it looks like, meaning that sad scene between he and Stiles mid-season is probably going to be the end of their friendship.

That's just my guesses. I wouldn't like to see Scott and Stiles lose their friendship, but that's just what its looking like from what I can guess.

I do believe that this season is setting the stage for Sterek in Season 4 very possibly, especially if Scott is killed off, and Stiles needs he and Derek's new closeness more than ever.

I like Scott, I really do, and I'd be sad to see him die, but I also am not adverse to the show's focus shifting to Derek as the main character. It looks like that's what this season is doing with his back story and everything.

Do you think I'm pretty accurate in my guesses? What are your speculations? I'd love to hear in PM or review.

Now enjoy the chapter ^_^

ooOoo

Boyd couldn't believe he had been captured again. He was in a vaguely familiar place, the old train depot that had once been the pack's home. They had chained him up here in this old rail car, the same one Derek used to chain them in on full moon.

He'd been knocked out all last night by that wolfsbane they'd injected him with. He hated that stuff. It was the same stuff the hunters had been giving him, but he wasn't sure how his captors had gotten it.

He never saw the faces of his captors beneath their hoods, but there were four of them. They had someone else here in the depot too. Every once in awhile he head the loud screams of a human female.

He'd long given up on struggling against his restraints. There were spikes in these chains and collars, just like the kind Derek used to employ on them.

Boyd should never have avoided the pack like he had and this would never have happened. He'd been mad at Erica, mad at Isaac, mad at Stiles even for cowing him down the other night as the alpha.

He'd thought Stilinski being the alpha something of a joke, but those red eyes and that commanding roar had driven anything joking far from his mind. Stiles was the alpha alright.

Boyd's wolf had shrunk back in terror from those red eyes, that inhuman snarl, like it knew an alpha when it saw one.

Avoiding the pack had gotten him here. He'd been ambushed after school out at the preserve. He hadn't been heading to Derek's, just sulking around the woods to clear his head. Isn't that how trouble always started?

He'd been hit with something and was out. One of those hunter darts tipped with wolfsbane, he realized.

He didn't get the idea that his captors were hunters though. His werewolf hearing enabled him to hear what they said sometimes.

Their names were Carter, Wendy, Dustin, and Daniel Weston. They were apparently siblings. They called themselves a colony. He figured they were some other kind of were-creature, which made them even more dangerous.

He'd heard their leader threatening their female captive about telling him something. She'd always refuse and the screams of torture would begin.

He was starting to feel the pangs of hunger. Weren't they intending to feed him anything? Even the hunters had done that.

ooOoo

Isaac tipped eggs and bacon onto Stiles' plate, eying his alpha with affection and admiration. Stiles smiled back. He knew this was the closeness of a pack, and betas longed for their alpha's love.

"Thank you Isaac," he told him, smiling genuinely.

Lydia came into the kitchen cradling Kevin in her arms.

"Morning Stiles," she greeted.

"Hello my angel," he replied affectionately.

She walked over to him for a good morning peck on the lips. This felt right, not fake and superficial like with Jackson. How had she never seen Stiles so completely before?

This poly relationship idea wasn't bad, but she knew Derek wasn't as on-board with it as Stiles. He would take awhile to win over, but she wanted to. She wanted this to be a real poly relationship.

She also couldn't help feeling something for him as Kevin's father, and no girl in their right mind would deny he was attractive.

Right on cue he turned up in the kitchen. No time like the present.

He took his seat next to Stiles and shared a kiss with him, he was holding an envelope in his hand. She was immediately curious. He'd been away somewhere since earlier in the morning.

She brought him a mug of steaming fresh coffee.

"Here Derek," she said, smiling at him. "I brought you your coffee."

"Thank you," he replied in a bit of a gruff tone.

She took the chair next to him and placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her a little strangely, but didn't protest.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?" she asked.

"Go ahead Derek," Stiles encouraged him. "This is a three-way relationship right?"

Okay, so she was beautiful. Derek figured what the hell and let his lips capture hers for a few moments.

ooOoo

Gerard came down the stairs in pajamas and a bathrobe, smiling at Tanya when she handed him coffee.

"Good morning," he greeted, pecking her on the cheek. "Today's a great day for plotting."

"What you do best," she smirked at him.

He actually did like her somewhat. Gerard might be a total old bastard, but even he had needs.

"I need to use the phone," he told her. "I'll be along for breakfast shortly."

She understood that to mean he wanted some privacy and quickly made her way to the kitchen. He picked up the reciever and dialed the number he'd memorized, as it was crucial.

"Hello?"

"Carter its Gerard."

"Oh hi," Carter said. "Been awhile. You were right about learning things about the Hales."

"Yes I thought I might be helpful," Gerard spoke, trying to sound pleasant. "Is there anything I can assist you with currently?"

Carter thought about that one. Something told him Gerard was more than he seemed. Ordinary humans didn't track down a werespider colony in a city like Los Angeles like he had.

"Gerard how did you know who the Hales were, or that we might be interested in them?"

"You caught me," Gerard joked, feigning good-nature. "I'm a hunter."

Carter immediately felt a rush of hate and revulsion. Yet Gerard had helped them. He wasn't their enemy.

Sure he didn't like this revelation that the old man was a hunter, but maybe this enemy of their enemy could be of some further use yet.

"Oh really?" Carter asked, keeping his voice even. "Well why should that matter right? You helped us."

"Indeed," Gerard replied. "I want to help you even more. Tell me what I can do for you."

"There's this hunter we've captured actually. She won't tell us what hunter clan she's from even though we try everything to get her to talk."

"Well that's an easy one," Gerard chuckled. "She is from the Berns clan."

"How do you know that Gerard?" Carter asked curiously, bordering on suspicious.

"I'm an associate. I just happen to know three hunters were sent to Beacon Hills, and the Berns sent them. Maybe you should consider your options though. Why should she be your enemy just because she's a hunter?"

Carter actually found himself liking this Gerard character in spite of his being a hunter. Besides, why should it really matter as long as the hunters weren't hunting the colony?

"She'll never help us," Carter told him. "We've tortured her too much."

"Well she might not," Gerard remarked carefully. "Even hunters are disposable. What I mean to say is why shouldn't we be allies?"

"I'm not adverse to that," Carter said. "What did you have in mind?"

It was some minutes later when Carter hung up his cell, turning to Lisa with a smirk.

"Well we don't need you anymore," he told her amusedly. "I know what family you come from. Your family is coming to assist us against the pack, but unfortunately they'll never see you again."

"No," she whispered. "He wouldn't do that."

"Who wouldn't?" Carter asked curiously.

She didn't reply, chuckling under her breath. Of course he would. They'd been foolish to trust Gerard. Of course Gerard would allow them to kill her. In the end it was always about Gerard and what he wanted. These foolish creatures didn't even realize they were his pawns too.

"He's using you," she spoke with feeling. "Gerard was on the phone with you just now, wasn't he? He used us. He's using my family. You're fools if you trust him."

"I don't think you're in a position to call anyone foolish, Lisa Berns. That is your name isn't it? Think I care about whatever plan Gerard may have? My only goal is revenge on Derek Hale and those werewolves. If Gerard and I just happen to want the same thing what's his plan matter to me after we achieve our common purpose?"

She shook her head, eyes imploring him. He didn't know what he was doing.

"Dustin kill her," Carter ordered.

Boyd heard her gasp on her last breath from inside the rail car. He'd heard everything. Gerard was coming with other hunters. They were joining with these captors of his, whatever they were. Stiles, Scott, and their packs were in danger. There was nothing he could do to warn them.

ooOoo

"I'd say we have all the wolfsbane we'll need," Gerard remarked, eying the crates loaded into the back of the pickup. "My family has hidden stashes in Beacon Hills if we run low."

Tanya eyed him questioning.

"What about your son and grand-daughter?"

"They're coming with us of course," Gerard replied. "How are we to catch wolves without any bait? One of our targets is Scott McCall, who is now the alpha of his own pack, and Allison's the bait he won't be able to resist."

"Isn't Scott the one you said betrayed you?" she asked, remembering part of his story.

"Yes, and I owe him some payback. Scott will be the first one to suffer, but Derek Hale will be the absolute last. After he's lost everyone dear to him, bastard ex of my daughter that he is, I will have him begging for death. I will relish his agony. Stiles Stilinski will die before his very eyes."

Gerard's eyes burned with hate and malice as he spoke those words. He'd never forgive Derek for his involvement with Kate or her death. He'd never be able to die in peace until he saw Derek Hale suffer.

Derek and Peter had taken everything when they'd taken his daughter, his pride and joy. She had been a real hunter, a real leader, unlike his disappointment of a son Chris.

Gerard wanted to see Derek Hale howl in agony like the former alpha would when he ran Stiles Stilinski through with a silver blade.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Derek's envelope has a very special surprise for Stiles. Just a note, Stefan still has a very important role to play, and that will become apparent in the next chapter as well.

Also Gerard's plan changes into something even more devious when he learns of Stefan's magical powers.


	29. Chapter 29

Stefan concentrated with all his might on the oak branch, feeling a sense of satisfaction when the leaves withered and iced over.

"You're getting better at it," Uncle Kevin told him. "I'm still not sure how you'd do against those werespiders with it though."

"I won't let them hurt the people I care about," Stefan said with feeling.

His dad had been nice to let them use the basement for practicing magic. He knew the sheriff wasn't thrilled with that aspect of his life, but he at least seemed open-minded now. Maybe his exposure to werewolves had opened his mind a bit.

Stefan was getting better at freezing things. It really wasn't hard, it just took longer on larger targets. You had to focus on stopping the thing completely, like even halting the living particles inside of it.

Fire might be easier, but he could understand why Derek didn't like fire much. This would work just fine.

ooOoo

Stiles got out of the passenger's side of Derek's Camaro. What were they doing here? They never went on dates to crowded places like the mall.

Derek stepped next to him, holding out his hand, which Stiles took. They walked into the mall's food court hand in hand. Derek had pizza while Stiles had sweet and sour chicken with fried rice.

Once they were seated with their lunch Derek reached into his leather jacket, bringing out the envelope. Stiles eyed it curiously.

"Stiles," Derek began. "I love you more than words can say. You're my alpha, my mate, and one of my closest friends."

Stiles smiled at him, eyes shining with affection at the declaration. Derek inhaled to steady himself. He never had an easy time with these things.

"I want more than all that," Derek went on. "I want us to be partners in every way."

Derek reached into his coat pocket and brought out a little box. He opened it and held it out. Stiles felt like his heart might explode with emotion as his gaze took in the beautiful sapphire ring.

"Stiles," Derek spoke. "Will you... "

He couldn't finish that sentence, but Stiles knew him too well. He knew it just meant Derek was feeling vulnerable.

"Yes," Stiles answered him with a smile. "I will."

Derek beamed at him, a genuine smile, as his heart filled with fresh affection for his mate. He grabbed the ring and Stiles held out his hand for him.

Derek slowly, carefully slipped the ring onto his mate's ring finger.

"I love you," he whispered, feeling overwhelmed at how perfect it all was.

"I love you too Derek," Stiles replied, eyes a little wet.

They just sat there holding hands for about five minutes, looking into one another's eyes with so much love and feeling. Stiles cried a little, and so did Derek at the things he was feeling. Good tears.

Derek ran his hand over his eyes with a little laugh, drying his tears, and opening the envelope he'd brought.

"We can't get married legally in California yet," he told Stiles, voice conveying his hope this would be enough. "I want you to have my last name."

Stiles felt another rush of emotions. Were these papers what he thought they were?

"All you have to do is sign this Stiles. Your last name becomes Hale. Stiles Stilinski-Hale."

Stiles nodded with a beautiful smile. Derek handed him a pen. His hand was still a little shaky as he did it, scrawling his signature across the document. Stiles Hale would be his name now, and it was strange how easy it all seemed, like it was supposed to be that way.

"Well Mr. Hale," Derek said with a smirk. "We'll just head on over to the lawyer's office after this."

Stiles leaned across the small table, capturing Derek's lips, conveying all his love and affection in the kiss. He pulled back, smile still on his face, brown eyes shining and joyful. Derek loved it.

ooOoo

Isaac and Erica were sitting on the couch watching some cooking show when Derek and Stiles came in, both looking happy as clams.

"Spill you two," Isaac grinned at them.

Stiles grinned back and held out his hand, showing them the ring.

"Oh my gosh," Erica exclaimed, running over to hug him. "That's... "

"That isn't all," Stiles told her. "I'm a Hale. We went and had it all done legal. I'm Stiles Hale."

She looked at Derek with a smirk.

"I always knew there was a romantic in there somewhere Derek," she joked.

ooOoo

Author's Note: Yep, Stiles Stilinski-Hale. Next chapter the hunters and Gerard arrive in Beacon Hills.


	30. Chapter 30

Carter and the werespiders could hear footsteps. They looked into the shadows, waiting for their expected guests to emerge.

It was him, the same old man from Los Angeles, Gerard.

"Gerard," Carter inclined his head in greeting.

"Hello Carter," Gerard greeted, nodding at his colony. "All of you."

Gerard had a woman with him they didn't recognize.

"This is my associate, Tanya Berns. Don't let appearances fool you, she's a seasoned hunter."

"I still don't like this Carter," Wendy spoke up.

"Relax Wendy," Carter said. "We all want the same thing. The hunters aren't here for us."

"That's right," Gerard spoke with a smile, looking at Wendy. "I assure you there's nothing to worry about."

"We could have handled them ourselves Carter," Wendy went on defiantly. "We had them at our mercy last time."

"That wasn't all of them last time," Carter told her. "You heard those other howls outside the Hale house. They have reinforcements or an ally pack. It fits with what we know about the Hales."

Gerard looked a little interested.

"An ally pack?" he asked quietly, looking uneasy.

"We attacked the Hale house. Stiles and his betas, including Derek were no match. We could have had them when we heard these other wolves outside, so we retreated."

"Ah," Gerard nodded. "I think you can rest fairly assured those other wolves were Scott and his pack. I have my informants. You can rest assured that they would have stood even less of a chance against you. Scott is a strong alpha, but his betas Jackson and Danny are still inexperienced. Mind you, Jackson Whittemore has almost enough brute strength to make up for that, but he isn't trained in combat. Not like Derek trained most of the betas in the Stilinski pack."

Carter listened to this like he was only mildly interested.

"Well," Gerard exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "Time to set a trap. Let's see your bait you told me about on the phone."

"Dustin and Daniel," Carter spoke. "Bring out the prisoner."

The two of them went into the rail car and brought out Boyd who could barely struggle from lack of food.

"Ah Boyd," Gerard said, eyes twinkling with amusement. "Looks like you've seen better days."

Boyd raised his head to look at Gerard defiantly.

"Don't look like that son," Gerard went on, ever the faux grandfather. "I bet you're hungry aren't you?"

"I'm not eating anything you give me," Boyd growled.

"No?" Gerard asked with a smirk. "Your choice. Bring him. We're going to the house, my son's house."

ooOoo

Allison and Chris were now tied to armchairs in their own living room. They'd never wanted to be back home like this.

The Berns had set up a ton of equipment, mostly around the front door. She understood what they were doing, setting a trap.

Gerard stepped through the front door suddenly, followed by Tanya and four teenagers Allison didn't recognize, but she definitely did the fifth. It was Boyd.

"He looks ill," Allison whispered.

"Save your pity grand-daughter," Gerard told her. "He won't eat anything I give him."

Boyd groaned and collapsed against the floor. He had to eat and soon. It didn't matter to Gerard either way, he was only bait to catch the other pack with if necessary.

Gerard was fairly certain though Boyd wouldn't be necessary once he had Scott and his pack here. Stiles would come running to save his best friend, like a loyal friend right to the end.

"Now to spring the trap," Gerard spoke.

Allison gasped in surprise when about ten hunters had all their guns turned on her dad suddenly.

"Now listen to me Allison," Gerard told her. "You are going to call your friend Scott McCall and tell him that you just arrived home. You are not going to alert him to our presence in any way, and you are going to somehow convince him to come over. Because if you don't... "

Gerard indicated Chris.

"Alright," she said in a defeated voice.

Tanya stepped forward with a cell phone and asked Allison for the number, which she punched in and held to the girl's ear for her.

"Hello?" Scott answered.

"S-Scott," Allison managed, keeping her voice even at the sight of all guns on her dad. "Its me. We just got back to town. We learned something you might want to know about the hunters. Come over okay?"

"Okay sure," Scott said. "You sure you're okay? You sound a little nervous."

"Of course I am," she lied. "Just a little tired. That's all."

"Okay, see you in ten."

Tanya hung up the cell, smirking at Gerard.

"Its done," she said with triumph.

"Indeed," Gerard replied. "Scott will be our first hostage, the one we use to get them all. Then we kill them, one by one, Derek last. I want him to watch them all die, to feel like he's lost everything and everyone again."

"You're a cruel and sadistic old bastard," Allison exclaimed at him. "Hasn't he hurt enough?"

"Enough?" Gerard hissed at her. "He took my daughter. My pride and joy. It'll be enough when he begs to die, which he will when he sees his precious Stiles fall by my hand."

"No," Allison shook her head with a sniffle. "How could you?"

"Stop it Allison," Gerard snapped at her. "That is most unbecoming a hunter, and it does nothing to soften this old heart of stone. Save your tears for people that deserve them, like your family, your Aunt Kate."

ooOoo

Scott found it strange that there were so many cars at the house when Allison had said they'd just gotten back. He didn't like this. This was a trap.

He took out his cell phone and called Stiles.

"Yo?"

"Hey dude listen," Scott spoke quickly. "I'm at Allison's. She just called me, except she didn't sound quite right. I think the hunters have her hostage inside. They probably didn't expect me to suspect anything. She could need saving, but not by myself."

"Right," Stiles said. "We'll be there."

Scott hung up and ducked into some nearby bushes in case anyone was watching from the house. He had to call Jackson and Danny too.

ooOoo

"What's taking Scott I wonder," Gerard spoke. "He should be here by now."

"Maybe he figured it could wait until tomorrow," Allison said.

"No I don't think so," he told her. "Even if that is true we're not lowering our guard. It could be he's not as naive as I pegged him for and he's bringing the pack along. All the better."

ooOoo

Jackson and Danny arrived minus the Porsche. Scott had told Jackson not to bring it, it'd be too obvious. The two of them had ran there instead.

"I'd say you're right," Jackson said, eying the Argent house. "Its a trap. Are you sure we can take that many? There's five vehicles."

"Not without Stiles we can't," Scott told him.

He stopped. They could hear the footfalls on the pavement from a mile away, but they were closer than that.

Scott watched them approach. Lydia wasn't here of course. She was home with Kevin.

Isaac and Erica flanked Stiles on one side, and Derek and Stefan on the other. What was Stefan doing here?

In the middle of them walked Stiles in his red hoodie.

Scott and his pack came out of the bushes and approached them.

"You're right," Derek spoke, seeing all the cars in the Argent driveway. "This is a trap. Its gonna be messy."

"Right," Stiles nodded. "Isaac and Erica you two enter through Allison's bedroom window. There's no lights on up there."

"Hey that's a good idea," Scott grinned. "Jackson and Danny you go with them. If there's no hunters upstairs we can surprise them. It'd be foolish to go through the front door."

"I agree," Derek said. "Though I'm sure the hunters aren't dense enough to leave the back door without at least a guard."

"Right the back door it is," Stiles spoke.

They watched Jackson, Danny, Erica, and Isaac leap up onto the roof. Scott gave Stefan an uneasy one over.

"What's he doing here Stiles? This is dangerous."

"I know," Stiles nodded. "That's why he's here. Suppose its those werespider freaks in there. He's our only chance."

"This is dangerous," Scott turned to Stefan. "You know that right?"

"I know," Stefan said, looking at Scott with determination in his eyes. "I've waited all my life to meet Stiles. I'm not going to let him die. I'm going to fight too."

Scott still didn't like it, but he nodded. Derek and Stiles nodded at them. The four of them snuck quietly around the house, making for the back door.

The showdown was about to begin.


	31. Chapter 31

Stiles peeked around the side of the Argent house. Sure enough there were hunters guarding the back door, two really buff guys armed with crossbows.

"They're there," he whispered to Scott, Derek, and Stefan.

"Right," Stefan whispered to him. "Leave it to me."

Stefan stretched out his hand and closed his eyes thinking about the sun, a bright ball of light. Suddenly the hunters pointed at a luminous orb hovering in the air a few feet away. It had come out of nowhere.

"What is that?" one of the hunters asked the other.

"Now," Stiles hissed.

They bounded around the side of the house. Stiles tackled one of the hunters caught off guard, while Scott restrained the other. Their eyes were an almost matching shade of alpha red.

Stiles snarled, letting the alpha wolf take control otherwise he'd be too scared as a human to do what needed to be done. He snapped the hunter's neck, letting his victim drop like a sack of potatoes, his wolf rejoicing in the act.

Scott put his claw through the other hunter's stomach. The man gasped and fell forward.

Stiles gave a low snarl, retaining his half-wolf face with the fangs.

"Let's go," he growled at them.

Derek wolfed out, eyes glowing yellow, as he gave a mighty roar in that way of his, fangs barred. Stefan had to admit this was a little unnerving. He was almost literally quaking in his boots.

They weren't bounding on him, so he knew they were still in control. He half-hesitantly followed behind them. His uncle's words came back to him about Stiles being no longer completely human.

This was who Stiles was. This red-eyed, fanged and clawed creature of the night. Yet he was also his brother. Stefan couldn't help feeling some emotion at that.

Stiles knew he was his brother. He wasn't hurting him.

They slipped into the Argent kitchen. No one was around. The hunters probably didn't expect them all to show up, only Scott.

"Wait guys," Stefan spoke carefully.

Stiles turned that wolfish face on him, and it took everything he had not to run away.

"Stiles I know that you know its me," Stefan whispered. "I think I should go ahead and freeze the werespiders."

Stiles growled a little, but when he didn't do anything Stefan took that as agreement. He tiptoed ahead of them, sneaking carefully into the hallway.

There were people in the living room, but they seemed completely unaware of his presence.

They all looked like hunters to him. Which ones were the werespiders?

Then he caught sight of them. Four teenagers all unarmed, but they looked smug as anything. He recognized them too. They were those Weston kids always stalking them around school.

Stefan focused on Carter, obviously the leader. Thinking about his insides freezing, even his very particles. Carter's expression seemed to freeze, he wasn't blinking, and then he fell over like a statue.

"Carter?" Wendy asked, running over to him.

She gave him a shake and then turned her eyes on the hunters in fury.

"This was you!" she accused, looking at Gerard. "I knew we couldn't trust you."

Her face shifted to those insectoid features with pupiless eyes. Dustin and Daniel followed suit.

"You're quite wrong my friends," Gerard said carefully, holding his hands up.

Stefan decided to let this play out. He'd turned them against one another.

Wendy rushed forward and spit web at Gerard. Tanya rushed forward with a can of hairspray, flicking her lighter and spraying.

Wendy shrieked terribly and retreated from the blaze. Tanya kept spraying until the creature hit the floor, only a corpse now. Dustin and Daniel bounded on her.

Gerard drew his silver sword from its scabbard and hacked Dustin in half.

The last one Daniel was surrounded. All the hunters were closing in now.

"Plan's changed," Gerard spoke authoritatively. "Kill them."

Stefan saw Isaac, Erica, Jackson, and Danny pounce from the stairs just as Daniel fell by Gerard's blade.

"Stiles now!" he shouted.

Gerard's eyes fell on him as the betas were on his hunters all around.

"A witch... " Gerard whispered to himself.

The old man was tackled by Derek, fangs barred, yellow eyes could kill. Derek picked Gerard up by the collar with ease, lifting him off the ground.

"Now Derek," Gerard spoke carefully. "You wouldn't kill an old man with cancer."

Derek roared in his face and threw him against the wall. Gerard hit the hard surface with a gasp of pain. Derek was bounding on him again.

The other wolves mauled the hunters with fangs and claws. Stiles gave a snarl as he moved among the ranks with alpha speed, knocking hunters down like ten pins with furious swipes.

Gerard was picked up by Derek again. He knew the Hale would kill him. Kate had murdered his family. It could not end like this.

Derek tightened his grip around the old man's neck, cutting off his breathing.

"D-Derek," Gerard gasped. "M-mercy. T-think of her. Of Kate... "

Derek roared at him, but released his grip, turning on some other hunter with his fangs.

Gerard composed himself. He seized his oppurtunity. The others were all too caught up fighting. He rushed forward and clamped his hand over Stefan's mouth, slowly dragging him into the hall away from the others.

The teen struggled against him, but Gerard was stronger.

"I have plans for you my little witch," Gerard hissed in his ear. "You're going to do something for me that no one else can."

Derek had been foolish and shown mercy, and that was what would enable Gerard to execute his newest and greatest plan. Mercy was for the weak. Gerard had learned that as a hunter. Derek never had.

The packs would kill all the hunters, but that mattered nothing to Gerard now. He had what he needed to bring back an old and very dear ally. Time to head to Beacon Hills graveyard with the boy.

In the living room Stiles and Scott circled around Tanya. Both of the alphas watching her moves warily.

She had Isaac by the hair, holding a wolfsbane tipped dagger to his throat, and that was all that was keeping her alive.

"I'll kill him," she warned, looking at Derek as he approached too. "All of you stay back."

All of the hunters were either dead or had fled. It was just the packs and Tanya.

"She's bluffing," Derek snarled. "There isn't enough wolfsbane on the blade to kill him."

"No Derek?" she asked with a crafty smirk. "How do you know this isn't a kind of wolfsbane you don't know about?"

He hesitated.

"That's right," Tanya smiled widely. "I'd say I have you all right where I want you. You want to lose him?"

"Where's Stefan?" Stiles asked suddenly, looking around. "Gerard's gone too."

Carter had only been frozen. He wasn't dead. The werespider suddenly stood up, eying the corpses of his three fallen comrades.

"No!" he spat at her angrily. "Wendy was right!"

"Don't be foolish," Tanya hissed at him. "It was all them."

Carter turned his eyes on Derek malevolently.

"You've killed them," he hissed at Derek. "You've killed them all. Your father killed mine... "

His features shifted, but Tanya spoke.

"Hold on," she said. "Not so hasty. Remember the plan."

"Fuck the plan!" Carter snapped at her.

"Think about it boy," Tanya told him. "This is suicide. Its you against all of them. Whereas I have the upper hand with this knife at the boy's throat."

Carter's face shifted back, his expression filled with rage, yet restrained. She had a point.

"Good," she said in a low voice. "I need you to come hold him. If any of you try anything I'll slit his throat in a second."

Carter stepped forward and took Isaac by the arm. Tanya quickly placed the dagger into the werespider's other hand.

"I'm calling Gerard," she said.

"You heard," Carter looked at them all, pressing the dagger against Isaac's neck flesh threateningly. "I'll kill him if you make a move."

"Gerard," Tanya said into the reciever. "I've got them all docile as a basket of puppies. The werespider and I have one of them hostage."

She was silent as though listening to the response on the other end.

"The graveyard?" she repeated. "I can find that."

She hung up the cell phone and smirked at them all. None of them dared endanger Isaac by moving.

"This is how its going to go," she told them. "I'm going to restrain you with wolfsbane laced rope, and none of you are going to resist. If you do your friend there dies. We're going for a little ride."

ooOoo

Next Chapter: Its a shocker. You'll just have to read. The conclusion no one expects at the graveyard. Gerard uses Stiles to strong arm Stefan into doing something for him.


	32. Chapter 32

The hunter van pulled up next to the graveyard. All of them knew the place well having family members buried there. Peter was there, Stiles' mother, Isaac's father.

"I don't like this," Derek spoke, voice weak from the wolfsbane.

They were all tied up with wolfsbane laced rope, which didn't hurt them, but did damper their werewolf abilities. None of them would be able to transform.

Tanya got out and opened the back of the van. She grabbed Stiles by the arm and jerked him out.

"No!" Derek shouted.

She gave him a smirk.

"Don't worry Derek, we won't kill your little friend. Yet... "

She pulled Stiles along. He had little choice except to comply. The wolfsbane had him feeling drugged.

"Welcome Stiles," Gerard spoke.

He had a knife against Stefan's throat, standing next to a certain tombstone. Stiles felt a feeling of extreme foreboding when he saw whose grave they were standing on. Kate Argent's.

"L-let him go Gerard," Stiles said, trying to sound authoratative.

"I'd say you're in no condition to be making demands," Gerard smirked. "You can't do a thing with those wolfsbane restraints around your hands and neck. Now Stefan."

Tanya placed her wolfsbane tipped dagger against Stiles' throat.

"No please don't," Stefan pleaded.

"You'll do what I want then?" Gerard asked him through clenched teeth. "Because if you don't your brother dies right now."

"I'll do what you want," Stefan agreed. "Just don't kill my brother."

Derek let out a snarl in the back of the van, but it was no use. He couldn't change, and he couldn't break free.

Then it hit him. Carter didn't entirely trust the hunters either. He'd almost turned on Tanya at the Argent house, and he was the one guarding them.

"Carter listen to me," Derek spoke. "You can't trust them. We didn't kill your brothers and sister. Think about it."

"Funny Derek," Carter smirked. "I'm pretty sure your father killed my father. You expect me to believe you?"

"I'm sorry Carter," Derek said. "My dad had no right. I wouldn't have done things that way."

Carter felt a rush of conflict. Derek was being sincere. He as a werespider could sense emotions to an extent just like they could.

"I can't make up for what my dad did Carter," Derek went on. "All I can do is start over. You're welcome to live in Beacon Hills. You and any other of your kind."

"Why?" Carter asked, but his voice was a little shaky. "Why should I trust you?"

"You trust them?" Derek growled. "They're hunters. They hunt your kind, and mine. Carter if you don't let us go Gerard gets everything. He killed your brothers and sister. You can't let him win. Look at my eyes Carter. I'm not your enemy."

Carter could see it. Derek was telling the truth. Maybe he had been foolish to trust Gerard. Gerard was ruthless. He'd proven that when he'd ordered them to kill Lisa Berns without hesitation.

"Alright," Carter agreed. "I'll help you. I'm the last one left. You can kill me if you want. I'm alone."

He closed his eyes and cut the ropes binding Derek with a hunter's knife, fully expecting to feel the werewolf's claws in him in a moment. It never happened.

Instead he heard a snarl and Derek was out of the van. He saw Tanya holding the dagger to Stiles' throat and saw red, bounding for her madly.

"Not so fast Derek," Gerard warned him. "Tanya can slit Stiles' throat just like that. Stefan I am losing my patience."

Derek hesitated. He knew she would do it. Just by her smirk with the blade pressed against his mate's throat.

Stefan sighed and closed his eyes. Gerard had commanded him to open the grave. He focused on explosion. There was a loud boom and dirt and rock scattered everywhere.

Derek realized for the first time exactly what Gerard was doing, and it caused a horrible feeling in him.

"No Gerard," Derek exclaimed. "You don't know what you're doing. She won't be your daughter."

"Derek I suggest you hold your tongue," Gerard warned him. "Your boyfriend's life depends on you. Stefan you're a mage. Do the spell to awaken the dead."

"Derek's right," Stefan said. "She won't be who you think. She'll be an undead, unpredictable and dangerous."

"Do it or Stiles dies!"

Stefan sighed sadly. He'd do what Gerard said. That's the only reason he had from the beginning. He'd known the hunters had Stiles.

He jumped down into the grave and thought about explosion again. The top of the coffin broke open. There lay the body of Kate Argent with her throat sown shut, white as chalk from embalming.

Stefan stretched his hands out over the corpse's chest and focused, willing breath to come into it. There was a mighty tempest, and a gust of wind.

Something shining and white entered Kate's nostrils, illuminating her entire body.

"No," Derek whispered. "This isn't happening."

Tanya and Stiles were both watching with wide eyes at the light radiating from the open grave. Gerard looked triumphant, eyes shining victoriously.

The light stopped. Kate's fingers curled and uncurled. She stood up and her eyes opened.

She ignored Stefan, climbing out of the grave and casting her eyes around at them all. Her eyes fell on Derek and it awakened something in her.

Everything came rushing back. She saw teenage Derek in her apartment, the fire, Peter killing her.

Something in her eyes became aware. She wasn't just a mindless undead corpse anymore. The sight of Derek had re-awakened everything.

"Derek," she spoke, her expression becoming angry. "You're still alive."

Derek's eyes widened at her addressing him. He didn't want to see her. Didn't want to speak to her.

"Kate," Gerard spoke. "Its me, your father."

He smiled at her. She turned to him and walked forward, expression calm and calculating. She pulled him into an embrace. He didn't even notice her carefully removing the dagger from his belt.

"Why did you bring me back?" she whispered. "I can't rest now. You bring me back to face him... "

He cried out when the knife entered his back. Kate tossed him aside with a push.

"No!" Tanya cried out, releasing Stiles. "I'll kill you!"

She rushed at Kate and stuck the knife in her stomach. Kate acted like she didn't even feel anything. She looked at Tanya with a frown and grabbed her arm, twisting it until it broke.

Tanya cried out in pain and jumped around. Kate pulled the knife from her stomach with a smirk.

"You were planning to use this on me?" she asked.

Then she drove the blade forward into Tanya's own stomach. The Berns matriarch fell forward and breathed her last.

Kate looked at Derek again.

"You aren't supposed to be alive," she whispered angrily.

"What are you going to do about it Kate?" Derek challenged.

She smirked at him, grabbing the knife and pulling it out of Tanya's corpse.

"You were supposed to die in that fire Derek," she spoke. "You weren't supposed to live."

"Sorry to disappoint you Kate," he spat. "I bet I was the best lay you ever had."

"You were foolish Derek. Foolish for believing my tales of a life together. We were nothing."

"I get that," he said. "I get that I meant nothing to you, but I'll be damned if I don't kill you again for roasting my family alive!"

He made a rush for her, his claws plunging into her stomach. She didn't even flinch.

"Foolish Derek," she told him. "I'm undead now. You can't kill me, but I'm going to finish what I started and kill you."

"Give it up Kate," Derek laughed at her. "You've had every chance to kill me. You do have feelings for me. Just admit it."

Her eyes became a little sad and her lips parted slightly.

"It isn't true," she whispered.

"Oh I think it is Kate," Derek taunted.

"No!" she shouted thrusting the knife into his hand.

He smirked at her.

"My hand Kate?" he laughed. "Really? When you could have killed me by going for the heart? See, you can't do it. You counted on that fire to kill me because your feelings won't let you kill me directly."

While the exchange between Kate and Derek had been going on Stefan had climbed up out of the grave. He'd grabbed up Gerard's silver sword from his corpse and approached Kate quietly. Silver worked on the undead too if he remembered rightly.

"I knew it Kate," Derek laughed, grabbing her arm. "You're just a coward, just like your father. Your feelings wouldn't let you kill me, so you set a fire hoping I'd burn alive."

Her eyes were wide. She couldn't say anything. He was absolutely terrifying her, playing with her head. No, damn him. Derek had never been able to get inside of her head.

Derek saw Stefan approaching with the sword. Kate was still looking down, away from him, as he kept his hold on her arm.

"I can't deny it Derek," she spoke quietly. "I do have feelings."

"That's nice Kate," he laughed snidely. "Because I have none for you. In fact, you can go straight back to hell!"

He thrust her back and Stefan drove the sword forward, silver going through her heart. She clenched and unclenched her fingers, looking at Derek in shock.

"No," she gasped. "Derek why?"

Her body hit the ground a lifeless corpse once more as the white vapor exited through her mouth. Derek looked at her feeling a mix of hatred and sadness.

He'd never wanted to see her again. Now it was finished. Everything was again as it should be.


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

Derek smiled as his infant son shook his finger with his tiny hand. It was over. All of it, finally over.

Kate was back at rest, whatever that might mean. Gerard and the hunters were gone. Carter the last werespider was an enemy no more.

He'd graciously declined Derek's offer to stay at the Hale house. Everyone was grateful to him for his role in stopping Gerard and Kate.

He'd told them he needed to go rebuild his colony. Maybe he'd be back, maybe he wouldn't.

Before he left Carter made a pact of peace with Stiles and Scott. The two alphas shook with him on it, and Stefan sealed it with magic in their blood.

Now here Derek was looking at his infant son. He was growing.

It had been too late to save Boyd. One of the hunters had driven a silver dagger into him during the conflict. He'd been too weak from hunger to fight back.

It was like losing him again, except this time it was real. They would all grieve for their friend and beta.

"Au revoir mon ami Boyd," Derek whispered in French as he thought about him.

Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder. Derek had hardly heard him approaching.

"I know," he said. "Its hard for all of us too. I think Erica and Isaac took it the hardest."

Erica and Isaac were taking a break. Erica still felt like she'd betrayed Boyd in his final moments by loving the other beta.

"I can't believe everything that's happened Stiles."

"I know," he nodded. "You did have feelings for her, didn't you Derek?"

"Kate?" he asked softly. "I did once. Those feelings died in the fire Stiles. I hated her. It may sound cruel, but I relished killing her again. I meant what I said."

Somehow Stiles couldn't blame him. Kate didn't belong here. She belonged wherever she was. Stiles felt a rush of anger at what she'd done to Derek's family, and he too hoped she was in hell.

Stefan had been pretty shaken up by it all. He and Stiles had a talk, and they both agreed he needed to stay out of pack business in the future. They still visited one another often, and Stiles was closer with his dad again too.

"Think we'll ever have a normal life Derek?" Stiles asked with a grin.

"No," Derek snorted. "We're not normal."

ooOoo

Scott answered the knock at his door. He grinned until he saw the downfallen expression on Allison's face.

"What is it?" he asked gently. "Allison?"

"We're leaving again," she told him with a frown. "My dad says we can't escape this as long as we stay in Beacon Hills near the packs. He wants a normal life."

"What about you?"

"Honestly Scott," she sighed. "I want life to be like it was before you were bitten. It was easier. I want to experience being a normal teenager again before I grow up."

"Does that mean you regret loving me?" he asked sadly.

"No," she sobbed, throwing her arms around him. "I'll never regret that. I will always love you Scott, but we had our time. Sometimes when you love someone you let them go."

Allison pulled back from him, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Go Scott," she whispered. "Jackson loves you. Be happy. I release you."

He wanted to pull her back, but he knew she was right. He had to watch her go. She got in her car, giving him one last look. He watched until her car rounded the curve and disappeared from sight.

Sometimes things change. Change is hard at first, but it gets easier.

ooOoo

Author's Note: I hadn't intended for this to come together the way it did, but sometimes that's how ideas work. Your muse ends up inspiring you in strange ways.

I hope you still enjoyed the fic anyway. Do you want the sequel or not? Let me know. If I do the sequel it will be about Derek and Stiles going back in time to when the Hales are all still alive.

I want some reviews telling me you want that to happen though. If anyone wants it I'll write it.


End file.
